La Vena Negra del Destino
by And Raven
Summary: En un encuentro en medio de un ataque, Draco cumplió su más oscuro deseo. Hermione hará lo imposible por enterrar el pasado. En lo clandestino se marcará la vena negra del destino.
1. Des Encuentro

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_

_**La Vena Negra del Destino**_

_**Capítulo 1: (Des)Encuentro**_

Hermione creía que todo había acabado, que con la derrota y destrucción de Voldemort ocurrida unas semanas atrás ya nada ocurriría, sin embargo olvidó, al igual que muchos otros, que algunos habían escapado, y que esos mismos se encargarían de dejar en claro que por más que desearan despertar inmediatamente en un nuevo mundo, libre del mal, eso era imposible.

Como mejor prueba de aquello nuevamente se habían visto enfrascados en un tórrido enfrentamiento en Hogsmeade. Aquel pueblo, que ya había sido devastado, debía sufrir un último ataque sin piedad. Las personas que ahí habitaban recién comenzaban a respirar tranquilamente, cuando no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, siendo abatidos en aquel momento 5 inocentes magos.

Todo el lugar se encontraba entre un sin fin de gritos, llamadas de auxilio, personas que corrían con rostros atormentados mientras se apoyaban y refugiaban en las paredes, protegiéndose de los rayos que salían disparados de lugares desconocidos, de las llamas que hacían arder las vitrinas desprendiendo la madera que las sostenía. La destrucción se observaba en cada recóndito lugar de aquel pueblo, que cada vez más se asemejaba a un cementerio.

Hermione ha diferencia del resto iba contra la corriente, agitada se movía por el centro de la calle, con varita en mano. El sudor que recorría su rostro provocaba que se le pegara la tierra y el humo oscuro en su piel, mientras daba pasos apresurados para llegar a su destino, ayudar a sus amigos. Sólo debía atravesar aquella cortina de humo, fuego y chispas de hechizos para lograrlo y deseaba hacerlo pronto, para estar con Harry y Ron, que se encontraban otra vez peleando por sus vidas y por la de todos los que los rodeaban.

Aún cuando apenas podía respirar se apresuró para encontrar a sus amigos, a quienes hayó enfrascados con tres encapuchados que no dejaban de lanzar hechizos. Se detuvo a tomar un respiro antes de ayudar a sus amigos de la mejor forma, cuando su mirada se vio dirigida hacia un costado, justo donde se encontraba el "Cabeza de Puerco", ya que algo le había llamado la atención, pero no era el lugar hecho escombros, ni el letrero destruido, sino unos quejidos suaves, lejanos, pero cargados de dolor y suplica, que hicieron que su piel se erizara completamente. Volvió la mirada hacia sus amigos, ahora sólo quedaban dos contra dos. Su mente rápidamente funciono intentando tomar una determinación, decidiendo que su misión era auxiliar a aquella persona que estaba dentro de lo que quedaba del bar.

Esquivando pedazos de vigas sueltas del techo que llegaban a tocar el piso, sin apartar las tantas mesas y sillas que encontraban desparramadas y rotas por el camino, debió taparse la boca con la manga de su túnica para poder alejar aquel aroma asfixiante. Con la varita enfundada brillando en la punta por el lumus que había emitido sin voz, sentía el rechinar de algo que la hizo estremecer, un inevitable deseo de salir corriendo de ahí se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero prefirió omitirlo, se obligó a seguir, llegando al centro de la taberna.

Donde antes había estado una barra, en esos instantes se encontraba partida por la mitad, con la parte final volteada en el suelo, y bajo ella sobresalían unos dedos inmóviles y bañados por un hilo de sangre. Sobrecogida se agachó, intentando controlar su ansiedad, mientras sus ojos seguían el recorrido de la mano hasta encontrar al otro lado de la barra el cuerpo desfalleciente de un hombre mayor, su cabello y larga barba gris estaban cubiertos de una capa de hollín y tierra.

- Aberforth…- susurró Hermione reconociendo al hermano de quien fue el director de Hogwarts.

Colocándose a su lado intentó revisar que estuviera bien, o que por lo menos presentara algún signo de de vida. Encontró un débil pulso en el cuello de aquel hombre que le devolvió un poco de calma. Rápidamente intentó levantar con sus manos la pesada carga que tenía atrapando casi la mitad del cuerpo del tabernero, utilizó toda la energía disponible, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de remecer el obstáculo, empezando a pensar que todo aquello no era más que una acción vana y peligrosa, no para ella sino más bien para el hombre.

- Vete, sal de aquí, no te preocupes por mi- escuchó Hermione que le decía Aberforth.

Asombrada observó como el hombre retomaba lentamente la conciencia, intentando por todos los medios de hacerla salir de ahí, de que lo dejara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde también para ella.

- Lo sacaré, pediré ayuda, pero no lo dejaré aquí- le mencionó Hermione agitadamente en sus vanos intentos de ayudarlo.

- Que no entiendes, corres peligro, aún están cerca, te atraparan, debes salir, por favor, haz lo que te digo niña- le recriminó él haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para lograr que la chica entendiera el peligro al que se exponía.

- Sí cree que lo dejaré morir aquí sin hacer nada se equivoca- comenzó a decir Hermione buscando a su alrededor algún trozo grande de madera que le sirviera de palanca.

- Chicos testarudos, creen que tienen el mundo a sus pies, sólo porque se ven jóvenes, pero eso los termina cegando, te digo que salgas y te opones… aquí hay peligro - balbuceó Aberforth con voz cansina.

Hermione buscaba por todos lados, sabía que su varita no sería suficiente, necesitaba tener un soporte extra sino llegaba ayuda, porque comprendía que entre tanto escombro y humareda eso se tardaría, por lo que debía actuar por si misma.

En el exterior las cosas aún no se calmaban, peor aún las cosas iban en aumento, se escuchaban más seguido lejanas explosiones, el cielo estaba cubierto por fumarolas de humo negruzco. Cuántos habían caído, aún no se sabía con certeza, pero un par de cuerpos inertes descansaban en diferentes partes del pueblo, impregnando todo con el olor a muerte, destrucción y abandono que ya comenzaba a esparcirse.

Hermione no podía quitarse de la cabeza imágenes de destrucción, luchaba por no imaginarse a sus amigos heridos, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó las incesantes peticiones Aberforth para que lo dejara, tampoco se percató de que el fuego que había consumido todo el local vecino, ya estaba tocando las paredes que quedan en pie del Cabeza de Puerco. Menos logró si quiera imaginar que aquellos suaves sonidos que se acrecentaban a su alrededor, pertenecían a los pasos de un hombre que la llevaba observando cuidadosamente hacía rato, cual animal asecha a su presa, con los ojos brillantes de hambre, con los labios resecos que lentamente eran humedecidos por su lengua.

- Mierda- murmuró reprimidamente la chica al sentir como una astilla de la viga que había intentado mover, se le había incrustado en uno de sus dedos.

La arrancó sin miramientos de su piel lanzándola lejos. Rápidamente se llevó el pulgar a su boca intentando calmar el dolor y cortar la pequeña hemorragia que había brotado. Cuando estaba detenida en esa labor, logró por fin, escuchar unos cercanos sonidos, extraños y atemorizantes. Lentamente se volteo buscando el origen de aquel ruido, pero todo parecía más abandonado que nunca.

Una vez terminado la inspección que había hecho rápidamente quiso volver a su trabajo, pero una sombra la hizo detenerse. Su mirada encontró con asombro y horror unos ojos mercurio que resaltaban en aquella penumbra del atardecer, el fuego cercano entregaba una extraña luz anaranjada que simplemente aumentaban el efecto de aquella mirada profunda y peligrosa. En sólo una fracción de segundos Hermione comprendió que aquel hombre de túnica negra, era alguien a quien ella conocía. Con la varita enfundada frente a si, apuntando directamente al mortifago, intentó no mostrar ni un solo vestigio de temor.

- Malfoy- lo nombró para hacerle saber que no sólo sabía de su presencia, sino también su identidad.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero a quien me he venido a encontrar…- comenzó a sisear con voz suave Draco sin despegar ni un segundo la vista de ella- … la sangre sucia al rescate- terminó diciendo con expresión de asco.

- Cállate Malfoy- le exigió con voz baja y dura.

La expresión de Hermione se había ido tensando cada vez más, su mandíbula dura mantenía sus dientes apretados y su ceño fruncido ocultaba un poco sus ojos marrones.

- Siempre esa manía de querer salvar al resto, sólo por querer ser la heroína, ¿te querías vanagloriar de salvar a esto?- preguntó él, acercándose a Aberforht hasta lograr pisar una de sus manos.

- Basta- gritó Hermione ante la sonrisa cada vez más amplia en el rostro de él, que le daba un aspecto mucho más oscuro.

- Intenta detenerme- la desafió.

- Estás atrapado- le indicó Hermione apretando aún más los dientes y su varita.

La pregunta de por qué él no la había amenazado con la suya no dejó de rondarle en la cabeza, aunque podía apostar que en la mano que ocultaba la tenía lista para usarla en su contra.

- No me hagas reír, estás sola, completamente sola- mencionó Draco volviendo a usar un tono bajo casi acaramelado al final.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

- Tú también lo estás- le recordó la castaña tratando de mostrar la mayor seguridad posible.

Aunque no le agradara la idea, Hermione sabía que al ser así podrían tener un enfrentamiento parejo, aunque él manejara artimañas oscuras, ella no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, le daría la batalla. Si no lograba derrotarlo por lo menos le daría tiempo a que algún auror o sus amigos los encontraran.

- ¿Y eso te agrada?- inquirió él, comenzando a usar una sonrisa de medio lado mientras avanzaba un paso.

- No te muevas- le exigió ella estirando lo máximo posible su brazo.

- ¿O si no qué?- preguntó Draco, sin sentir ni una pizca de temor ante la posición y energía de la bruja.

- Expelliarnus- gritó Hermione, sin siquiera temblarle la mano.

Draco ante esto, reaccionó con rapidez, un hechizo apenas murmurado, con su varita simplemente en la mano, logró provocar que un escudo, parecido a una cortina de humo, se formara alrededor de su cuerpo. El hechizo lanzado de Hermione rebotó en aquel manto gris, desviándose hacia un pedazo de techumbre que aún lograba mantenerse en pie, cayendo estruendosamente a poco menos de un metro de ellos, justo sobre uno de los tantos barriles llenos de licor.

Una nueva nube de polvo se levantó, ambos debieron refugiarse sobrecogiéndose en si mismos para no recibir los pedazos de escombros, ni tampoco para aspirar la mezcla asfixiante de tierra y humo que los envolvió.

Hermione intentó no toser, pero le fue imposible, sintió de pronto en su garganta un intenso picor, al igual que en sus ojos, que no dejaban de soltar pequeñas lágrimas. Sin embargo no dejó de mantenerse alerta, sabía que él estaba ahí cerca, quizás en las mismas condiciones, o tal vez listo y dispuesto a atacarla. Cuando escuchó un suave deslizamiento muy cercano a ella, elevó nuevamente su varita, pero ya era tarde, apenas hizo el movimiento, sintió en su cuello la presión de una punta de madera.

- No te muevas- le murmuró Draco sin prisas, sin dejar de presionar su varita contra su rival.

Hermione al sentirse expuesta de aquella manera, apenas pudo respirar otra vez.

- Siempre con hechizos tan… infantiles, hasta un niño de primer año haría algo mejor que eso- le increpó él, burlándose del vano intento que realizó la castaña para defenderse.

Hermione logró enfocar su vista un poco más, reconociendo la poca distancia que los separaba, Draco estaba ahí a unos diez centímetros de su cuerpo. Con ese porte imponente, con esa prestancia elegante, haciéndola sentir intimidada, nerviosa, con unas cosquillas en su bajo estómago producto del renaciente temor que aquello le provocaba, y sobre todo porque aquel hombre, egocéntrico, malvado, despiadado y todos aquellos adjetivos negativos que se le iban a la mente, le producían una indecible e imperdonable atracción, que había intentado ocultar en lo más recóndito de su mente desde finales de quinto año, recordándose constantemente que él era un mortífago, un chico que no le había dicho más que insultos, que había sido capaz de ver como la torturaban sin siquiera hacer algo, sólo esquivando la mirada, tal vez más por el asco que ella le provocaba que por algún sentimiento de culpa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- se atrevió a preguntarle al verse bajo su dominio.

Draco simplemente la observó, deslizando casi imperceptiblemente su varita por la tersa piel del cuello de Hermione, casi saboreando el tenerla así. Imaginando decenas de formas para acabar con ella, pero a la vez batallando con aquella parte de su cuerpo que había comenzado a pensar en cambiar su varita por sus labios y sentir con ellos la suavidad que observaba.

El odio que sentía por ella se vio acrecentado por eso, jamás aceptaría que una parte ínfima de sus instintos la deseaba, pensando que bajo esa fachada de mojigata, come libros insaciable y señorita perfecta, debía haber otra clase de insaciabilidad y fiereza. A pesar del repudio que sentía no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Hermione observó aún más desconcertada aquel gesto, no dejó de cuestionarse qué podría estar pasando por la mente de aquel chico para sonreír, acaso ya había encontrado la forma de deshacerse de ella, una forma cruel y despiadada. Esa sonrisa la había llenado de contradicción. Por un momento le pareció un ángel, como aquellos que alguna vez vio en la casa de sus abuelos, unos ancianos fieles creyentes de un Dios Supremo, de santos y ángeles protectores. Pero también aprendió con ellos que había otros seres no celestiales, aquellos que representaban lo opuesto, los demonios, las bestias, el diablo, y aquel que tenía enfrente, de rasgos perfectos y afilados, de tez blanquecina como la nieve, ojos plateados y cabellos dorados, no podía ser más parecido a un demonio. Lo que tenía en frente era sin duda un ángel caído, un ángel malvado.

- Antes de tener que terminar esto, quiero probar algo- murmuró él acercándola aún más a su cuerpo, mientras no dejaba de hacer presión en aquel delgado cuello, llevando su mano disponible hasta la de ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza para hacerla soltar su varita.

- Dejame- mencionó Hermione entre un gemido de dolor por la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su muñeca.

- Suelta la varita- le ordenó Draco con voz baja, pero ruda.

El "jamás" que intentó pronunciar en respuesta a su orden sólo quedó en la primera sílaba, antes siquiera de poder seguir un dolor intenso se apoderó de su cuello, cortándole por unos segundos la respiración al sentir el extremo de la vara presionar sin piedad sobre su piel.

- Ahora- lo escuchó susurrar en su oído.

Hermione cerró sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, ya no lograba sentir su mano, el agarre era extremo, ni siquiera se percató en que momento había aflojado sus dedos, sólo supo que había perdido su varita cuando escuchó el retumbar de la madera bajo sus pies.

Estaba perdida, así se sentía. Bajo sus pies ya no debía haber nada, porque no lo percibía. Ya no tenía fuerzas, apenas podía controlar sus piernas que temblaban a cada segundo y lo hicieron aún más cuando se percató que su cuerpo ya no estaba separado al de él, sino más bien, él estaba pegado a ella, y no lo entendió.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces Malfoy?- le preguntó con cierto desconcierto y repudio al verlo, o mejor dicho, al sentirlo friccionarse contra su cuerpo.

Ante esa pregunta Draco se detuvo a observarla a escasos centímetros de distancia de su rostro, sin aún quitar la varita de su posición, sin soltarle la mano prisionera. Sonriendole con más socarronería antes de responderle.

- ¿De verdad eres tan ingenua?- le cuestionó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dejándola petrificada con la respuesta que ella logró vislumbrar en esas orbes.

- Ni se te ocurra creer que…- comenzó a decir de manera brusca, desesperada y gritada.

Hermione quería continuar diciéndole que jamás en su vida, ni en el peor de los casos dejaría que él lograra tocarle más allá de lo que en ese instante hacía, pero un movimiento inesperado la dejó nuevamente congelada.

Los labios de Draco Malfoy, aquellos que miles de veces la insultaron, aquellos que se doblaban en un gesto de asco al verla, que casi la escupieron, en ese momento se encontraban sobre los suyos, moviéndose como nunca habría ni soñado, capturando casi de manera salvaje su boca. Con los ojos abiertos, pero sin siquiera ver, no fue capaz de moverse ni rechazarlo, menos responderle. Sólo se quedó ahí sin defensas, mientras él sólo intensificaba su acción, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

_-¿Por qué no reacciono?-_ Se cuestionó Hermione, que no lograba entender porque su cuerpo no quería moverse para golpearlo. Buscó un poco de fuerza y cordura dentro de si misma, impulsada por el repudio a lo que estaba viviendo, repitiéndose mentalmente que no debía importarle estar aún bajo la amenaza de él. Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a mover una de sus piernas para ponérsela donde más le doliera, sintió una intrusa colarse entre sus labios dejándola otra vez indefensa. Una cosa suave, húmeda, cálida y veloz, se abrió paso entre ellos de manera intensa y apresurada. Intentó cerrarle el paso, no obstante en vez de apretar los labios, terminó cediendo, de manera irracional se vió a si misma dándole cabida a la lengua de él en su boca, que buscó rápidamente la suya para acariciarla.

Ese simple acto la desconectó totalmente, sólo empezó a sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas viajando desde esa pequeña porción de su cuerpo hacia otras partes, y lo peor de todo era el agrado que le provocaba.

-_No, es mentira, no me puede agradar_- se reclamó.

_- ¿Por qué le gustaba?-_ se preguntó.

Más no tenía la respuesta clara.

Él le incitaba a mover su lengua con la de él, hasta que ella terminó rindiéndose. Se entregó a aquella danza de carne húmeda y febril, mientras cerraba los ojos para olvidarse que estaba en esa situación con su enemigo, y que afuera había una batalla, para sólo vibrar con la batalla que tenía en su boca. Estaban besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, porque así era, estaba prisionera de él y ese era su destino, el mundo que ella conocía ya comenzaba a desaparecer.

Draco Malfoy no le importaba nada más, la deseaba y se saciara de aquello en ese instante. No le interesaba por el momento que ella fuera una sangre sucia, amiga de Harry Potter, la supuesta novia de Ron Weasley, que fuera miembro de la Orden del Fénix y heroína de guerra, nada de eso era importante, salvo que era una mujer, que había cedido a su beso y la tenía respondiendo mejor de lo pensado a su boca.

Su ego crecía a cada segundo al saber que la había doblegado, pero no era suficiente, quería más, quería todo, por eso suavemente, sin que ella se diera cuenta bajó su varita para dejarla nuevamente en su bolsillo. Con las dos manos libres capturó las de ellas para aprisionarlas a su costado. Ante esto la escuchó soltar un gemido, no supo si de dolor o de placer, pero no le importó, el simple sonido logró aumentar su nivel de excitación, juntando aún más su cuerpo al de ella, sintiéndola en su totalidad.

Draco observó que a espaldas de Hermione había una parte de un mesón y sin pensarlo mucho la hizo retroceder con mucha calma los pasos suficientes para que su cuerpo quedara casi sentado en aquel mueble. Al darse cuenta de esto, Hermione abrió de súbito los ojos. Él ya estaba preparado para que en cualquier momento ella gritara, lo intentara golpear y batallará, así que comenzó a actuar más rápido. Sin dejarle tiempo para dar ni un respiro arremetió con su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, utlizando sus piernas para apretar las de ellas, dejándola a su merced.

Con el cuerpo recostado en la tabla de madera, Hermione logró reaccionar luego de participar unos minutos en aquel nuevo beso. Dejó de besarlo, para sentirse prisionera bajo del cuerpo del rubio. En ese momento Draco también había dejado de besarle la boca, para dirigirse a su cuello, ahí justamente donde ella tenía la marca de la varita que casi le dejo incrustada.

- Basta, suéltame- logró decir Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir aquellos mordiscos en su cuello haciendola vibrar. Su cuerpo temblaba y lamentablemente también lo hizo su voz, dejando entreverle a él que no sólo tenía algo miedo, sino que este estaba mezclado con algo parecido al deseo.

- No te escucho convencida Granger- le respondió Draco en el momento en que decidió rozar su creciente miembro en la entrepierna de ella.

Hermione distinguió ese algo duro y firme moverse y presionar bajo su vientre, provocando que el temor volviera a fundirse con la dolorosa excitación que se apoderó de aquella zona en la cual estaba siendo frotada.

- Déjame, detente- le suplicó, intentando mover su cuerpo para escapar, logrando con ese gesto darle mayor movimiento al vaivén de sus cuerpos.

- Veo que quieres participar- mencionó el rubio usando una voz ronca, producto de las sensaciones que lo llenaban.

Draco decidió soltarle una mano, deseaba sentirla en toda su extensión. Desplazándola de arriba abajo, por toda la silueta de Hermione, rozándole uno de sus pechos, pequeños y a la vez firmes. Luego se fijó en su cadera, apretandola con fuerza, pero no se detuvo, ni siquiera porque la mano libre de Hermione lo intentó parar. La siguió bajando por el muslo sedoso de ella hasta la rodilla y de ahí de vuelta en su recorrido, deteniéndose en uno de sus senos, masajeandolo desesperadamente, pero aún así no era suficiente, quería sentirlo en toda su expresión, al par que ella escondía tan bien bajo sus holgados uniformes.

- Que par de tetas escondías- le gruño él, al verla y sentirla contornearse sutilmente con esa caricia.

- Eres….- intentó decir Hermione algún insulto, pero quedó consternada al sentir como rápidamente su túnica y la blusa que llevaba puesta fueron abiertas de par en par, dejando su pecho expuesto, sólo cubierto con un simple brassier blanco.

Draco ni siquiera la escuchó, simplemente se quedó mirando lo que tenía dispuesto para jugar. La tenía tiene bajo suyo. Le besó la boca. Le mordió el cuello. Le lamió el espacio entre sus pechos. Le succionó el pezón que quedó a la vista cuando logró con sus dientes bajarle un poco el brassier. Ni siquiera tenía pensado en quitárselo completamente, ya con eso le bastaba. Sonrió y aumentó la presión de sus labios en aquel botón marrón al escucharla lanzar un reprimido quejido cargado de placer.

- ¿Te gusta?- se atrevió a preguntarle con una sonrisa de soslayo, deleitándose de verla con la boca entreabierta, media jadeante, casi como una sedienta, con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

- No…eres asqueroso- le escupió Hermione intentando no llorar.

- ¿Y esto?- le volvió a preguntar llevando una mano a la entrepierna de ella, para darle una caricia firme y lenta en toda la zona.

Hermione quiso reafirmarle que no, pero su espalda sufrió una extraña contorsión producto de una ola de calor que surgió de aquel lugar profanado. Lo volvió a ver con esa sonrisa, aquella que le hacía pensar que no era tan malo como parecía, que simplemente había tomado el lado equivocado, llevado por su familia, por aquel hombre despiadado que fue su padre. Quería creer que aquello que lograba ver en lo profundo de esos ojos grises si existía, que no sólo era lujuria y maldad, que había algo más que no podía describir ni descifrar.

_- ¡Idiota!- _Se recriminó a si misma, no entendía como era posible que lo tuviera encima, tocándola, a punto, tal vez de violarla, y ella estuviera intentando buscarle el lado bueno.

_- Él no es bueno, es malo-_ se repitió internamente, sin dejar de pensar en como era bueno con las manos al sentirlo acariciarle su sexo por debajo de la ropa. No se dió cuenta en que momento él había logrado colar su mano hasta allí, pero ahí lo tenía entre su piel y la ropa, colándose más abajo a cada pasada, alcanzando un punto que al ser presionado por sus hábiles dedos la hacia sentir a punto de explotar.

- Oh- se le escapó de la boca a Hermione. Ese dulce gemido logró excitar aún más al rubio, confirmándole, que aunque ella lo negara, lo deseaba.

Hermione quería ser racional, intentó obligarse a ello, no podía estar ahí, a merced de él, dejándose tocar, como jamás nadie lo había hecho, logrando explorar espacios que ni ella se había atrevido realmente a llegar. Comenzó a respirar profundamente para concentrarse y no tomar en cuenta lo que fuera que él le estuviese haciendo, aunque fuera casi imposible Quería volver a pelear para salirse de ahí y escapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero recordó algo que había escuchado tiempo atrás, no debía gritar, llorar o patalear, porque eso lograría excitarlo aún más. Por eso debía ser pausada, lo más serena que aquella situación la dejara ser.

- No hagas esto, Malfoy… por favor – le pidió, diciendo su nombre y las últimas dos palabras lo más lento posible, como si quisiera suavizarlo en un susurro.

- Yo sé que tú quieres, me lo acabas de demostrar- le respondió volviendo a besarla, más fuerte que antes, sin darle espacio para respirar.

La siguió tocando y ella se siguió estremeciendo bajo suyo. En esos momentos más que odiarlo a él, se odiaba a si misma, ¿quién en su sano juicio lograría sentir placer porque un hombre la toque sin consentimiento?, tal vez una masoquista, una desquiciada, o tal vez era el exceso de aroma a alcohol que había en aquel lugar. Las cientos de botellas quebradas en el piso dejaban escurrir los licores que se entremezclaban en la atmósfera. Hermione no dejaba de preguntarse si tal vez estaba borracha sólo por aspiración, y a su vez, necesitaba creer que así era para entender la razón de porque estaba casi totalmente entregada a aquellas caricias.

Draco sintió de pronto que ya no podía más, una parte de su cuerpo le reclamaba atención, ya no servía que se frotaran sobre la ropa, no, eso sólo había servido para ponerlo más alerta. Le dolía su miembro, que palpitaba por lograr salir de su pantalón, pero sabía que antes de hacerlo ella debía estar lista para recibirlo, así que condujo sus manos hacia el broche del pantalón de ella, profundizando el beso para despistarla. Cuando lo tuvo listo, empezó a deslizar la ropa por sus piernas, Hermione logró darse cuenta de esto, he intentó detener el beso moviendo su boca, pero fue imposible, sólo le quedaba una opción que rápidamente llevo a cabo, le mordió el labio fuertemente para lograr detenerlo.

- Mierda- reprimió Draco, pero sin dejar su labor, dejándole los pantalones y lo demás justo un poco más arriba de las rodillas a Hermione.

Cualquiera que la viera desde fuera, diría que está entregada, no hablaba, ya había perdido la voz, no se movía para escapar, ni siquiera intentaba golpearlo. Así como estaba a medio desnudar, se sentía expuesta, vulnerable. Observó como Draco acercó una mano a su entrepierna, sus dedos largos y fríos comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente entre sus pliegues, como si quisiera darle una nueva caricia. Aquel gesto la hizo entrecerrar los ojos por unos instantes, tiempo que le sirvió a él para desprenderse de su ropa. El pantalón y boxer descansaron al final de sus piernas.

Esa imagen hizo temblar a Hermione, lo tenía en frente, desnudo, con su miembro turgente, enrojecido y magno, apuntándole directamente. Draco tembló de deseo, la tenía lista y dispuesta, casi sin moverse, con las piernas a medio entreabrir y una humedad que lograba vislumbrar desde su posición.

Sin más reparos Draco se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de ella, que en vano intentó sobrecogerse. La tenía prisionera, con su pecho aplastándola, con sus labios nuevamente devorándola.

Hermione se dejo hacer sin inmutarse, hasta darse cuenta como aquella mano fría que no había dejado de acariciar su sexo comenzó a abrirle aún más sus piernas. Intentó en un vano gesto poner resistencia, pero no fue lo suficiente. Respirando agitadamente, con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente, sintió algo caliente colocarse en su entrada. Apretó con fuerza los ojos a la vez que intentó cerrar las piernas, pero ya era tarde, Draco al sentir la calidez y estrechez en aquel lugar, de una certeza y fuerte estocada se abrió paso entre el cuerpo femenino.

Dos gemidos retumbaron entre los escombros, uno de placer, Draco se sintió casi en la gloria, y otro de dolor, Hermione creyó que se partía en dos, le quemaba, le escocía, la mataba. Él se clavó más, entrando completamente y una ola de delicia le recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Ella intentaba no gritar, sólo dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

- Si te relajas, serás la que más disfrute- le susurró Draco, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello.

La penetró una y otra vez, cada salida y entrada lo impulsaba a aumentar el ritmo. Una de sus manos volvió a capturar su seno destapado y comenzó a jugar con el, masajeándolo, moldeandolo, humedeciendo sus dedos con los fluidos de ella delineando el erguido pezón. Sus gemidos graves y fuertes se colaban con fuerza en los oídos de ella.

Hermione se encontraba aferrada a la espalda masculina, en su afán de encontrar cierta calma, pero no lo lograba, a cada embiste sentía como si una gran daga afilada la desgarrara por dentro. Luego de minutos en esa tortura, se logró sentir casi dormida, o por lo menos su sexo lo estaba, anestesiado.

Draco realizó de pronto un nuevo movimiento, tomando una de las delgadas piernas de Hermione para subirla y dejarla flectada sobre su pecho, provocando que que todo volviera a comenzar, pero con una nueva sensación para ella. Algo diferente ocurrió cuando nuevamente golpeaba su cuerpo con el de él, un extraño cosquilleo en aquella zona, parecido a lo que logró sentir en una de esas caricias anteriores, pero aun más intensa aunque menos duradera, una chispa de placer. No hubo quejidos, tampoco soltó ningún gemido, pero comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Lo escuchó lanzar pequeños gemidos roncos, sintiendo de pronto como Draco se tensaba aún más, aumentando no sólo el ritmo sino la fuerza.

Hermione no sabía que pensar, una parte quería que acabara ya, pero ese cosquilleo tan apetecido, la hacia desear más, que fuera más intenso, algo en su mente le gritaba que pidiera aumentar todo, sentirlo más fuerte. Pero de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra.

- Maldición- Soltó Draco, casi gritando en una última estocada.

Hermione abrió los ojos extrañada al percibir una cálida sensación interna recorrerla. Draco se detuvo descansando sobre el cuerpo de ella, aun derramando su semilla en el interior. Sintió su frente sudada, al igual que casi todo su cuerpo. Estaba cansado, no sólo por el ejercicio que recientemente había realizado sino por la falta de sueño de varios días. Hubiera querido quedarse así unos minutos más, sin embargo no podía, rápidamente se levantó y observó como Hermione se quedaba en la misma posición, semi acostada con las piernas abiertas, deteniendo su mirada en el poco de sangre que se colaba en la entrepierna, mezclándose con los otros fluidos de ambos. Aquello no hizo más que confirmar las sospechas que tuvo desde que le dio la primera embestida, era virgen.

- Así que la comadreja es más lenta y pacata que tú- le mencionó con un tono plano, sin sonar lo suficientemente sarcástico como el comentario lo ameritaba, casi como si estuviera indicándole la hora a un desconocido.

Estas palabras encendieron en Hermione nuevamente la vida, y con ello la rabia, la frustración, la vergüenza y el odio.

- Eres un maldito cerdo, asqueroso- le gritó sollozante, a la vez que intentaba ponerse erguida. Draco la escuchó sin quitar su expresión seria y casi serena, mientras con su varita se limpió y terminó de arreglarse la ropa.

- Para que no digas que soy un desconsiderado- le indicó una vez que quedo presentable apuntandola con la varita.

Hermione se quedó congelada, creyendo que iba a ser asesinada ahí mismo, pero no, simplemente él realizo nuevamente el hechizo de limpieza, pero enfocado a ella.

- No me lo agradezcas- le dijo caminando hasta tomar la varita que aún permanecía en el suelo.

Hermione al ver como Draco se quedaba con su varita se sintió aún más frustrada. Ya no podría obtenerla tan fácilmente, y ni siquiera se imaginaba que haría o diría si osara pedirsela. Vió con rabia como este se la guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos, mientras se acomodaba como podía la ropa, tratando de pensar que hacer, sintiendo la mirada de reojo que Malfoy le daba.

¿Qué haría el rubio mortifago con ella, la mataría, la torturaría aún más, la secuestraría?.

Hermione solo pensaba en una forma de huir, pero se encontraba atrapada y desarmada, en cambio él tenía dos varitas en su poder.

¿Cuándo llegarían sus amigos?, ¿realmente los quería ahí?, ¿quería que ellos se enteraran de lo que había pasado? No, no lo quería, sentía vergüenza, una completa suciedad sobre su cuerpo, él la había tomado y ella no había puesto mayor resistencia, al fin y al cabo, había tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy, forzada o no, eso había pasado y no quería que nadie se enterara de aquello.

- ¿Quieres saber que voy a hacer contigo?- comenzó a hablar Draco como si hubiera leído una de las tantas preguntas que Hermione se hacia internamente. La quedo mirando para ver su reacción destapando una botella de whisky que había logrado salvarse del desastre.

Al no tener una respuesta, solo una mirada cargada de rabia y asco, Malfoy avanzó hacia su dirección, observándola retroceder, terminando su huida prisionera entre unas techumbres. Draco bebió de la botella un largo trago, a pocos centímetros de acorralarla nuevamente con su cuerpo. Sin más preámbulos la tomó de las mejillas, recibiendo una fuerte bofetada. Aquel golpe lo paralizo un segundo, fulminándola con la mirada, sintiendo su cara enrojecida por el golpe.

En ningún instante anterior había sentido tanto enojo hacia ella como lo hacía en ese momento. El fuerte deseo de estrangularla creció como una llamarada, pero acabó controlándose. Sin ninguna delicadeza le afirmo aún más el rostro, levantó la botella y la obligó a tragar un buen poco del liquido amarillo, mientras otro tanto escurría directamente hacia el piso.

- Estúpida sangre sucia, solo sirves para una follada- le escupió.

- Suéltame, maldito- le grito ella logrando salirse de su agarre intentando controlar las nauseas que el licor le había provocado.

Hermione comenzó a caminar y saltar escombros, a cada paso que daba un dolor en la entrepierna le imposibilitaba hacerlo más rápido. Sólo deseaba caminar un poco más y llegar a la calle, gritarle a alguien y que fueran a ayudarla.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le gritó al verla intentar alcanzar la salida. Con furia se lanzó para atraparla del brazo.

- Suéltame…. Ayuda- logró gritar Hermione, casi llegando a su objetivo.

Al percibirse nuevamente atrapada, hizo uso de toda su energía para darle fuertes manotazos, utilizó sus uñas para lastimarlo, intentando darle patadas. Cualquier movimiento que le sirviera de defensa. Se olvidó de su dolor y al verse otra vez liberada no perdió tiempo para correr.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto sino hubiera sido por unas maderas dañadas en el piso que funcionaron como trampa para sus pies. En un segundo se vio tirada en el piso, aún más adolorida de lo que ya estaba.

Draco soltó una estruendosa risotada, impulsandola con fuerza a ponerse de pie. Le hubiera encantado seguir disfrutando del expectaculo de tenerla tirada en el piso, se imaginó humillándola aún más, hasta por un instante pensó en volver a tomarla pero desde esa posición. Sin embargo ruidos lejanos le hicieron saber que alguien podría estar acercandose y encontrarlos, por eso debía llevarsela, no sabía a donde, ni que haría despues, pero debían salir de ahí.

Draco la estaba lastimando con la fuerza con la que la llevaba casi arrastrando, pero no le importaba. Ambos caminaban entremedio de los escombros, Hermione unos pasos más atrás de él, hasta que una fuerte explosión los hizo dar un salto. En forma inmediata e inconciente, Draco la atrajo a su cuerpo, rodeandola con sus brazos. Ni siquiera pensó en detenerse, la siguió llevando pegada a él, debiendo hacer esfuerzos para respirar entre aquel humo negro y sofocante que los envolvía.

Sin siquiera ver, lograron alcanzar la parte trasera de la taberna, las otra partes ya estaban siendo consumidas por el fuego, que arrasaba sin piedad con todo.

- ¿A dónde crees que me llevas?, te van a atrapar, te pudrirás en Azkaban- dijo Hermione al respirar un poco de aire limpio.

- Por qué no cierras la boca- siseó él completamente ofuscado.

- Jamás le haría caso a un maldito mortifago como tú, voy a gritar todo lo que se me de la gana- le respondió elevando la voz.

- Como bien has dicho soy un mortifago, por lo tanto, sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz- respondió Malfoy mostrándole nuevamente la varita.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estas?- escucharon gritar a lo lejos. La esperanza de ella se iluminó de sólo escuchar su nombre, no estaba segura quien había sido, pero sin duda debía estar cerca.

- Ni una palabra, me oíste- le dijo Draco afirmándola de la nuca, dejando su rostro tan cerca del suyo que sus alientos se mezclaron.

Ambos se apresuraron por un pasillo viejo, lleno de imágenes y fotografías de antiguos visitantes a la taberna, muchas de ellas vacías, otras tantas mirando asustadamente. La luz escasea a cada zancada que daban y los pies de Hermione intentaban ir lo más lento posible.

- Entra aquí- le ordenó, abriendo la puerta más lejana, aquella que parecía dar a la bodega del local. Hermione antes de entrar observó como las paredes del pasillo que acaban de pasar estaban por ser alcanzadas por el fuego.

- Lumus- murmuró Draco para alumbrar la oscura habitación, frente a ellos una escalera subterránea los detuvo por unos segundos.

- Te dije que avances- le musitó Draco haciéndola bajar el primer escalón.

Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Aquella bodega los envolvió con un extraño y pesado aroma, una mezcla entre alcohol, hierbas, amonio y humedad. Los ojos de Draco, a pesar de todo, no dejaban de buscar una salida, sin soltar ni un poco a Hermione de su lado, quien también buscaba con la mirada a su alrededor, provocándole una sensación aún mayor de inseguridad.

Caminaron un poco de aquí para allá entre las cosas guardadas, Draco lanzó lejos una bolsa con unas plantas que había tirada en medio del pasillo. De pronto el suelo del lugar comenzó a llenarse de humo, empezando a asfixiarse otra vez.

- Oh… por Dios- se le escapó con espanto a Hermione captando la atención de Draco.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó bruscamente.

- Es… míralo tú- le respondió ella sin salir de su estupefacción, apuntando hacia una de las esquinas.

Con la mirada llena de desdén el rubio se dedicó a mirar hacia el lugar señalado, encontrándose con unas cuantas cajas apiladas ordenadamente y separadas de todo el resto de cosas.

- Nitroglicerina- leyó él sin darle mayor importancia.

- Eres idiota o qué, qué no sabes lo que es eso- le cuestionó Hermione con espanto.

- Aquí la sabelotodo eres tú- respondió Draco enarcando una ceja para esperar su respuesta.

- Es… un explosivo, muy delicado y sensible…- comenzó a responderle agitadamente.

- ¿Y?- cuestionó él sin dejar de avanzar a paso más lento.

- Y estamos en medio de un incendio- continúo diciendo a la vez que buscar la salida, la misma por la cual habían entrado.

- La idiota eres tú, somos magos, tengo una varita, puedo hacer que el fuego no nos lastime- le recordó él con aire de superioridad- Bueno, en realidad haré que el fuego no me lastime-

- Maldita sea, lo que pateaste en un comienzo, es asfódelo, la savia de esa planta genera una reacción química potente con ese explosivo, es como generar artificialmente bombas de fuego demoniaco- le relató ella con gran velocidad.

- Estas diciendo que estamos en medio de un laboratorio explosivo- le cuestiono Draco apretadamente.

- Es peor, estamos atrapados en uno- tartamudeo Hermione .

- Así que el viejo loco de Aberforth era un terrorista- indicó Draco comenzando a alejarse de aquellas cajas.

- Debemos volver, hay que salir de aquí ¡ahora!- le pidió ella tirándolo de la ropa para que volvieran por donde mismo habían ingresado.

- Ni creas que darás las órdenes… Granger- le recordó.

Ambos corrieron nuevamente hacia la escalera, solo esperaban que el fuego no hubiera tapado aún la salida. Draco sostenía a Hermione con aún más fuerza sabiendo que si los estaban esperando trás la puerta ella sería su boleto de escape.

Hermione intentó abrir la puerta, pero al tomar la perilla, un intenso calor la hizó alejarse bruscamente .

- ¿Qué te pasa? – cuestionó Draco, corriéndola bruscamente a un lado.

- Me he quemado- le respondió intentando soportar el dolor.

Draco no pudo evitar mirarla nuevamente con desdén. El sonido de un nuevo derrumbe lo hizo apresurar su acción, lanzando un hechizo de agua a la puerta con el cual logró abrirla.

- Podrías hacer lo mismo con eso- se atrevió a decir Hermione para pedirle que hiciera lo mismo con el fuego que comenzaba a consumir una parte de la bodega.

- Sólo muévete- le respondió Draco llevándosela hacia el pasillo que por ambos lados estaba cubierto de llamaradas.

Avanzaron con cautela, sin perderse ni un detalle de lo que sucedía. Draco además de querer llegar pronto a la calle sin encontrarse con alguien, no dejaba de pensar que haría con Hermione, ¿debía llevarsela, dejarla ahí, o deshacerse de ella para siempre?. No tenía la menor idea que hacer, y ninguna alternativa le parecía la mejor. Sin dejar de maldecir internamente, de pronto se dio cuenta, al mismo tiempo que Hermione, como tres hombres intentaban controlar el fuego en la que había sido la entrada al cabeza de Puerco.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, Hermione ni siquiera lanzó inmediatamente un grito como hubiera pensado, mientras Draco intentaba pensar una salida. Los Aurors parecían aún no darse cuenta de su presencia, pero la caída de una viga hizo que voltearan encontrandose con la imagen del mortífago y la joven.

- Hermione- gritó Ron al reconocerla.

Draco comenzó a retroceder, una mueca de fastidio, ira y cansancio se apoderaron de su rostro.

- Suéltala Malfoy- exigió otra voz, que resultó ser de Harry Potter.

- Suéltame- le pidió ella en voz baja, retrocediendo los pasos que él le hacia caminar.

Malfoy miró a su alrededor para huir, solo tenia una oportunidad y la ocuparía. Aún no entendía porque había ido a aquel ataque, cuando él jamás había querido participar en aquello, todo había sido culpa de su padre, él cual siempre le indicó el camino a seguir, sin darle la oportunidad a hacer otra cosa, había sido educado para ser un Malfoy y estar a la altura de aquel apellido, ¿Y qué había conseguido? una marca en el brazo y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

El humo proveniente de los costados y de la parte trasera comenzaba a envolverlos, y quiso utlizar eso a su favor. Podría acceder a aquel escondrijo que había visto al salir de la bodega, no tenía idea de que era ni donde lo llevaría pero, una vez alejado de la vista de sus captores podría aparecerser en algún lugar seguro.

- Nos volveremos a encontrar- le susurró a Hermione de manera tan segura que aquellas palabras quedaron retumbando en sus oídos.

Ella al intentó voltearse para comprender mejor lo que él había dicho, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo, su brazo fue liberado y su cuerpo empujado hacia delante y entre una nube negra la silueta de aquel rubio se comenzó a perder.

Entre sombras, humo, llamaradas y chispazos se quedó paralizada, mirando la nada, sin poder procesar lo ocurrido, simplemente reaccionó al sentir los brazos de Ron tomarla e intentar alejarla. Se dejó llevar, sintiéndose aún más desprotegida, entre el abrazo que le daban, pudo ver a Harry y otro hombre pasar por su lado para ir tras los pasos de Malfoy. Estaba en shock, sin embargo reaccionó al recordar lo que habían descubierto con Malfoy en la bodega. Les gritó desesperadamente para hacerlos correr lo más pronto posible hacia un lugar seguro.

Una gran explosión consumió toda la taberna, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione permanecieron a varios metros de distancia. El cansancio se reflejaba en sus rostros. Hermione se aferraba por un lado a Ron y por el otro a Harry. No les escuchaba lo que hablaban simplemente mantenía en mente todo lo vivído, preguntándose si Malfoy había sido capaz de salir de aquel infierno y si ella podría olvidar aquel desencuentro.

OoOoO

_Hasta aqui el primer capítulo de La Vena Negra del Destino. ¿Qué les pareció?... Bueno tengo una aclaratoria, hace un tiempo (bastante en realidad) comence una historia que se llamaba Distopia Perfecta, pero debido a los problemas que tenía para continuarla decidí replantearme la historia y la cambie un poco, por lo que decidí hasta cambiarle el nombre. Sigue siendo un Dramione, por lo que pueden ver. No creo que sea una historia muy larga, tampoco muy compleja, pero tiene sus misterios, dramas, romance y demás. Tengo varios capitulos escritos, pero los iré subiendo una vez a la semana_, _mientras trabajo en los demás ¿les parece?. _

_La banda sonora, hay dos canciones que me inspiraron en el fic y en este cap, son Evil Angel de Breaking Benjamin (un buen descubrimiento gracias a JosBlack) y Milagro de Lucybell (banda chilena, que me insipiró la historia en general)_

_Antes de despedirme les pido, como todo trabajo requiere retroalimentación, espero conocer sus impresiones, comentarios, opiniones, por lo que si les gustó o no, dejen un review, el cual me ayudaria mucho._

_Muchas gracias, Feliz Navidad adelantada y nos estamos leyendo:)_

REVIEW


	2. Cinco años

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_

_.  
><em>

_**Capítulo 2: Cinco años**_

_Una gota fría bajaba lentamente por su rostro, se deslizó sin problemas entre una de sus cejas castañas encontrando el camino para descender hasta la mejilla magullada y latente que lucía tras la sombra de la capucha. Aquella perla que en un comienzo partió siendo transparente, en ese momento, en esa parte del recorrido estaba totalmente teñida de un color tierra rojiza, mezcla de lo que había encontrado a su paso._

_La inmensa oscuridad que la rodeaba se veía acompañada por el silencio sepulcral que la enmudeció. Ni siquiera podía ser capaz de reconocer su propia respiración agitada, ya que a pesar de que percibía como su pecho se inflaba ferozmente intentando captar el mayor oxigeno posible, no había ni un solo vestigio auditivo de aquello, tampoco lograba oír sus latidos cardiacos absolutamente desbocados. Sin duda estaba sumida en la mayor ausencia de estímulos, lo que la embargó de un temor jamás antes sentido, porque si había algo que no soportaba era la incertidumbre, Hermione Granger tenía, como parte inherente de su personalidad, de su forma de ser, el necesitar saber todo, desde lo importante hasta los detalles insignificantes, desde lo que le sucedía hasta lo que la rodeaba, porque eso la llenaba de la seguridad que hacia que tener ese coraje y valor que tanto pregonaba frente al resto, lo que le permitía dar aquellos pasos firmes y decididos ante quien se le pusiera por delante._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- intentó en vano preguntar, pero simplemente se quedó en un cuestionamiento mental, que no tuvo respuesta, porque simplemente no estaba capacitada para contestarse a si misma._

_La desesperación empezó a apoderarse de cada una de sus células, quería saber que significaba ese estado, por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba, o mejor dicho por qué diablos se encontraba en ese lugar, en vez de estar descansando en su cama como creía que estaba haciéndolo hacia un par de minutos, horas, ni siquiera podía tener la certeza de cuanto tiempo había pasado perdida en esa nada._

_De pronto como un flash fotográfico, un fuerte rugido bestial la erizó completamente, inundando sus oídos de aquel ruido sanguinario que le heló la sangre y la llenó de un silbido permanente que retumbó en su cabeza. La forma en como el rugido había irrumpido en ese vacío, le sirvió para comenzar a despertar y sentir todo su cuerpo, reconociendo en su interior como un corazón vuelto loco parecía que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de su caja toráxica; Si estaba de pie y quieta no entendía cómo, porque rápidamente se dio cuenta de la debilidad de sus piernas, reflejadas en que los músculos parecían que estaban sufriendo de espasmos crónicos y progresivos, haciéndole creer por unos segundos, que acababa de detenerse de una carrera por la cual lleva corriendo demasiado tiempo para soportarlo; percibió, además, en su boca como se traspasaba el sabor ferroso de su saliva, la escasa humedad que tenía en ella no resultaba ser suficiente para aliviar la sequedad que sufría su garganta._

_Todo alrededor a ella se iluminó de un extraño color amarillo oscuro, que dejaba ver el contorno de unos troncos gruesos y nudosos que se extendían por todas partes, por donde se mirara había uno, o un grupo de ellos, altos y bajos, derechos o torcidos. Se aventuró a dar unos pasos y de pronto un pequeño tropiezo la dejó plantada de rodillas en medio de ese todo, levantando una ola de polvo que se extendió alrededor de su cuerpo, antecediendo al nuevo aullido agudo y punzante que la volvió a poner alerta recordándole a su cuerpo que era lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente a toda esa pausa. Rápidamente y sin considerar el dolor punzante en una de sus rodillas, inmediatamente logró ponerse de pie para continuar. Instintivamente apretó una de sus manos sobre algo que no supo distinguir, porque su mente siguió en un estado de shock, en un trance que la dejó inestable mental y físicamente, sin embargo sólo sabía que debía moverse, obligando a sus piernas a seguir en la travesía en la cual había estado, comenzando a correr entre aquel claro pajizo._

_A cada paso agigantado que daba percibía aún la inestabilidad que tenía, y que se veía profundizada por el terreno que recorría, lleno de pequeñas piedras que dificultaban sus pisadas, haciéndola trastabillar constantemente._

_-¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿de qué huyo? se cuestionaba cada vez más fuerte en su interior, sin dejar ni un solo segundo de correr, sin bajar la intensidad, aunque ya no podía respirar, aunque creyera que sus piernas no tenían más fuerza, podría jurar por su misma vida, por aquella que al parecer luchaba por mantener, que debía escapar de algo, sentía como obligación imperante el tener que salir de ahí, de ese extraño bosque lleno de raíces levantadas que intentaban botarla, de ramas que jalaban su vestimenta al paso intentando marcar su piel. Es más, no sólo eso la impulsaba, necesitaba hallar un lugar desconocido, algo en su interior, como una brújula interna, la guiaba en cada paso, cada giro, cada desviación que daba, buscando ese algo. De un momento a otro supo que no sólo escabullirse era lo que estaba haciendo al correr, sino que debía localizar un punto especifico, aunque no tuviera la certeza de cual, ni como era, y mucho menos la razón por aquello. Sólo sabía que tenía un destino._

_La distancia que había recorrido la hacía estar complemente empapada de sudor, con la ropa absolutamente pegada a su piel, sólo aquella túnica negra que la cubría de pies a cabeza permanecía ondeándose producto de la velocidad con la cual se movía. _

_Sabía que no debía dejar de mirar al frente, ya que de esta forma podía esquivar a tiempo los árboles que se interponían en aquel escabroso camino imaginario que había trazado. Constantemente debía preocuparse de agachar la cabeza para no darse de lleno con alguna rama baja, acostumbrándose y haciéndolo casi ya sin mayor dificultad, sin embargo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la luz amarillenta que rociaba todo y que escasa pero útilmente le dejaba ver, cambió a un espectro violáceo que por unos instantes la dejó ciega. Intentó detenerse, pero casi le fue imposible, su cuerpo no respondia a su mente. _

_Una vez que hubo logrado acostumbrarse a aquel nuevo panorama lumínico, volviendo a ver perfectamente cada obstáculo, siguió cumpliendo su misión, apretando con más fuerza ese algo que llevaba en su mano, eso suave, delicado, de textura blanda y fría, que no era más que una pequeña y pálida mano, que logró ver cuando giró su cabeza por un instante. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de aquello y lo hizo aún más al notar que podía ver cada vena que poseía. Eso fue lo único que logró distinguir porque al igual que ella misma, su acompañante se encontraba totalmente cubierto por una túnica negra, aquella criatura de no más de un metro que corría a la par permanecía en silencio, sólo dejando escuchar una suave y rápida respiración._

_Hermione no se detuvo ni física ni mentalmente, todo en ella seguía trabajando, sobre todo su mente, no podía creer que aun siguiera confundida, había pasado bastante rato, aunque no pudiera cronometrarlo. Lo sabía, tenía la certeza que no había pasado poco tiempo desde que pseudo despertó de esa oscuridad y que debía ser suficiente para haber comenzado a entender todo, a recordar los detalles al instante anterior a eso, pero aun no podía._

_Sentía que había una dualidad que se batía en su interior, había una parte de sí misma que estaba encerrada en alguna parte de su mente. Dos Hermione, en ese mismo instante, aquella que no comprendía nada, que parecía una mera espectadora, incluso de otro tiempo, dentro de si misma, y aquella que lo sabía todo, que hacía que su cuerpo se moviera de esa forma, que apretaba con fuerza la mano que sostenía y que sabía todos, o mejor dicho gran parte de los por qué, dónde, qué y quiénes, pero a la vez no los visualizaba porque sólo estaba pendiente de correr y de controlar la desesperación que la hacía temblar sin contemplación. _

_Por más que intentase comprender, entender su comportamiento le era imposible, por eso sabía que tenía que estar otra vez alerta a lo inmediatamente importante, coordinarse consigo misma para mantenerse a salvo de lo desconocido, de aquellos ruidos y rugidos lejanos, que eran capaces de atravesar todo ese solitario bosque, o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía en apariencia, porque a parte de ella y su acompañante no había otra señal física de vida, más que los sonidos distantes._

_Lo que más la agobiaba era que por más que buscaba una respuesta lógica, seguia sin encontrarla, componiendose todo para parecer un puzzle mal ordenado, sin coherencia, incluso intentó dejar paso a la irracionalidad, sólo sintiendo con el corazón, pero tampoco pudo, ese cuerpo que era suyo, en ese momento era un total desconocido para si misma, sólo logrando reconocer ese cúmulo incesante y variable de emociones que la aquejaban. _

_Con un viento de gran altura que azotaba la copa de los árboles, provocando ventiscas y remolinos de tierra y hojas secas, enturbiando aún más el sombrío panorama de aquel escenario, la desesperación comenzó a respirarse. Cuando Hermione creía que su cabeza iba a explotar de tanto pensar, un fuerte ardor en su brazo izquierdo la hizo concentrarse sólo en aquel punto corporal que le mandó la señal de alerta, percatándose que por haber ido demasiado sumida en encontrar respuestas, no había logrado esquivar una gruesa rama con grandes y filosas espinas, permitiendo que una de ellas capturara su manga, rasguñándola a tal punto que logró alcanzar su piel, que se vio abierta de lado a lado, dejando paso a una hilera de sangre que comenzó a perderse en su ropa ya empapada. El dolor inminentemente más intenso, permitió que por fin su cuerpo reaccionara a sus órdenes de ese conciente cautivo de detener las zancadas, dando inicio a una marcha más lenta._

_En un vano intento de comprobar que aquella herida no hubiera sido nada de cuidado, comenzó a liberar presión de sus dedos que habían mantenido prisionera a aquella manito, pero todo quedó en eso, en una vacía tentativa, porque al intentar soltarla fue esa mano quien le dejó cautiva la suya, ejerciendo una fuerte presión, haciendole olvidar la razón por la cual comenzaba a pausar su caminar. Se quedó con los ojos totalmente abiertos, con la expresión desencajada y con la respiración detenida, al sentir de pronto como era ella quien comenzó a ser arrastrada en una carrera casi tan veloz como la que llevaba hace unos segundos atrás. Asustada se dejó guiar entre los árboles, dejando de lado el dolor que afortunadamente empezaba a adormecer la zona afectada. _

_Corriendo entre el bosque bañado por una nueva luz azulina, que hacia brillar pequeñas motas blanquecinas de una escasa nieve que había caído con anterioridad, observó como al fondo, a unos cien metros de distancia, se distinguia un imponente claro, en donde una puerta formada por dos grandes y frondosos robles daban paso a una luz blanca._

_Esa simple imagen la llenó de alivio, pero a la vez también de dolor, desolación y temor, su mano libre, dejó de estarlo porque otra vez su instinto la hizo actuar sin razón aparente, presionando con fuerza algo metálico que llevaba a un costado, algo que permanecía oculto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De la nada, una imagen se formó claramente en su mente, como sí su otra parte le dejará ver algo más que simples sensaciones, una antigua daga brilló frente a sus ojos, que calzaba claramente con lo que percibía consigo. Un arma, ya no tenía duda de eso, incluso en ese instante ya la podia sentir completamente, una hoja metalizada descendía de una gran y detallada empuñadura. Al confirmar esto se encendió una nueva emoción que la dejó sin poder creer que ella fuera capaz de siquiera pensar en algo así y menos en ese momento, y sin evitarlo, sin tener conocimiento desde cuando o las razones de aquello, un gran odio creció, más bien, salió desde una guarida dentro de su pecho._

_¿Qué me sucede?, se volvió a cuestionar, y otra vez no obtuvo respuesta. Dónde estaba esa Hermione que sabe todo, que para cada pregunta levantaba la mano y sabía perfectamente como responder, se reprochó comenzando a hacerlo con voz audible._

_- Cómo es posible que para los cuestionamientos que me hago no puedo tener ni una miserable frase coherente que no tenga entre ellas las palabras __"no lo sé"._

_Se odiaba, en ese mismo momento, aquel oscuro sentimiento iba dirigido hacia si misma, se odiaba por no saber nada, por no poder solucionar las cosas y verse arrancando como una desquiciada en medio de un extraño lugar, de la mano de algo desconocido, hacia algo que sabía que no tenía ni la minima idea de que era, y que sólo presentía. Si, un estúpido presentimiento, la guiaba en que eso le traería paz y a la vez desconsuelo._

_El aborrecimiento la carcomía, lo sentía hacia todo, hasta con los árboles, que se atrevían a intentar derribarla, con sus ramas afiladas que no mostraban piedad en despojarla de su ropa; de esa luz que cambiaba de tonalidad cada tanto en tanto, y que la hacía perder la visión; de esa cubierta que llevaba encima y que no la protegía de las heridas, y que a la vez no le dejaba, a su parte conciente saber a quien llevaba al lado; de esa arma que tenía la certeza que se convertiría en su salvación y su condena._

_Horror, desesperación, desasosiego se mezclaban confusamente en su interior. _

_Conteniendo las ganas de llorar continuó corriendo comenzando lentamente a reconocer que era lo que le estaba provocando el más intenso dolor interno... Era aquel instinto de protección y amor incondicional hacia quién llevaba de la mano, pero que se veía manchado al saber que una vez llegando a aquella luz debía derramar su sangre. _

_-No puede ser- mumuró para si misma, frenando su marcha. _

_Sí, porque ya tenía una respuesta que dar a una de sus tantas preguntas, su misión en ese instante, a parte de salvarse, de huir de aquello que la persiguiese, era dar rienda suelta a la peor de las bajezas que un ser humano pudiera hacer, y se resumía en una palabra, en el más cruento de los verbos y era...matar._

Hermione despertó súbitamente. Sentada en su cama intentó recordar que parte de su pasado la estaba torturando en su subconciente. Pero se dió cuenta que aquella pesadilla no era un pasaje de lo que había vivido, por lo que rápidamente dejó que se diluyera de su memoria, sin siquiera darle sentido. El temor de revivir el pasado no la dejaba tranquila, sabía que en cualquier momento, en cualquier otra noche, nuevamente el fuego, aquel bar y aquella mirada gris se tomarían sus sueños.

-Debo superarlo, ya van cinco años- se recriminó.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que Hogsmeade había sido casi destruido. Cinco años en que un nuevo orden se había establecido en el mundo de la magia. Cinco años en que no se había tenido ni una noticia de Draco Malfoy. No habían podido darlo por muerto, ya que no encontraron su cuerpo, tampoco se sabía de su paradero, por lo que su caso seguía pendiente, aunque ya nadie se acordaba mucho de él. Y durante ese mismo tiempo Hermione Granger había intentando casi en vano olvidar lo ocurrido aquel día.

Hermione transitaba silenciosa y lentamente como todas las mañanas por las calles oscuras de Londres aún cubiertas por la fría y densa niebla, más temprano que de costumbre debido al brusco despertar de aquella madrugada. Las pocas personas que ya caminaban por las calles lo hacían de manera rápida, cubiertas lo mejor posible, ocultando su rostro, sus ojos, como si tuvieran miedo de hacer contacto visual con alguien. Hermione percibía el temor que inundaba todo, porque no sólo de ropa estaban cubiertas las personas, ese sentimiento de inseguridad las bañaba completamente. Las calles permanecían casi desiertas en su mayoría, y no sólo porque era el alba, sino que ya era una constante diaria sin importar la hora. Cualquier extranjero o persona ajena a la historia y acontecimientos del mundo pensaría que aún permanecían en la peor etapa de la segunda guerra, pero eso ya había pasado.

El paisaje no parecía querer demostrar que había paz. Ya no había amenaza de un mago oscuro buscando poder y persiguiendo nacidos muggles, pero la ciudadanía sufría de paranoia post traumática. Veían a sospechosos en cualquier lado, los niños ya no ocupaban los parques por el temor de los padres, el callejón Diagon ya no se veía atestado de familias, sólo unos cuantos magos y brujas paseaban con cautela.

Las razones de aquello eran las medidas que se había adoptado el Ministerio. Una vez que se realizaron las elecciones para un nuevo Ministro, varias semanas después del ataque a Hogsmeade, uno de los candidatos uso el miedo que imperaba para lanzar su propuesta de tolerancia cero hacia los mortifagos y cualquier mago o bruja que intentase hacer algo en contra de la comunidad. Lo que para muchos fue una simple campaña para ganar, con el paso del tiempo y al obtener la victoria, fue la más cruel realidad, pasando margenes jamás pensados. Pero muy pocos podían hablar, el control se llevaba en forma estricta, se incitaba a las personas a denunciar al menor indicio, aunque este fuera una mala mirada en la fila de una tienda.

Aquel hombre pequeño de mirada acuosa que se había presentado como rival de Kingsley en aquella oportunidad, había salido más fuerte de lo que todos pensaron al verlo por primera vez. Ya con varios años a la cabeza de Ministerio, nadie dudaba de que Rogers tenía mucha más fuerza y carácter de lo que su físico mostraba.

Hermione no podía confiar en él, pero como muchos, no tenía permitido decirlo, aunque podía indicar que le había rebatido uno o varios argumentos, siempre enfocados a su ámbito, estos sólo habían generado cierta desaprobación, pero ¿Cómo estar de acuerdo con alguien tan intransigente? se cuestionaba Hermione cada vez que tenía que escucharlo hablar.

Del tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el ministerio, cuatro de ellos los había pasado en el Departamento Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y sólo el último había logrado acceder al de Leyes Mágicas. Absorta en su trabajo apenas si tenía tiempo para si misma, se iba muy temprano a su trabajo y regresaba ya muy tarde a su pequeño departamento, con más trabajo para terminar en el. Si lograba ver a sus amigos era porque trabajaban en el mismo edificio y de vez en cuando los fines de semana la lograban llevar casi a la fuerza a la Madriguera o la casa que compartían Harry y Ron.

Como siempre era la primera en llegar a su oficina. Inmediatamente se dedicó a revisar los nuevos casos que tenía, unas decena de carpetas con presuntos sospechosos. Al abrir la primera de ellas la foto de una joven de no más de 18 años.

- No lo puedo creer, si está niña acaba de salir de Hogwarts- murmuró leyendo el expediente.

Un frase, "el Ministro apesta" fue lo que había dicho aquella chica en un bar cuando un seguidor acérrimo de las nuevas leyes la escuchó. Tan simple como eso y la denunció, y en esos momentos le tocaba a Hermione defenderla, pero claro, con las nuevas normativas implícitas, siempre sus casos estaban perdidos o se llegaba a un acuerdo por la pena mínima, pero jamás alguien salía libre e inocente. Su superior con mucha suerte la dejaba presentar los casos en la corte, pero con todas las instrucciones dadas, hasta la más mínima palabra que debía decir y como debía aceptar lo impuesto. Ese era su trabajo, el cual no podía aborrecer más, se sentía frustrada, atrapada bajo un régimen autoritario y ciego. Al comienzo, había intentado hacer lo que para ella era correcto, pero una poco sutil advertencia, de ser considerada sospechosa la obligó a regular su actitud. Aún así no podía dejar de sentirse miserable.

¿Cómo ayudarla? no tenía idea, o más bien la tenía, pero hacerlo sería comprometerla y ponerla en riesgo, ya era sabido que no era predilecta del Ministro y sus colaboradores exactamente por aquello, por no mostrarse muy de acuerdo con el proceder, y aunque sonara panaoica podía asegurar que estos esperaban un paso en falso para apartarla de su trabajo.

Rápidamente tomo aquel expediente y sin importale mucho que no estuviera su jefe, partió al lugar donde tenían a la chica. No pudo estar más de diez minutos con ella, pero eso le bastaron para decidirse a ayudarla.

-Sólo fue una frase, como la que cualquiera podría decir- reclamó Hermione una vez que su superior había hecho ingreso a la oficina.

-Señorita Granger... por si no leyó bien, en su expediente aparece que en Hogwarts fue amonestada por sacar sin autorización un libro sobre magia negra, sin contar con que se le vio merodeando el callejón Knockturn- le apuntó severamente el hombre.

- Pero no fue por eso que la tienen a aquí, además ella aclaró que sólo necesitaba una posión para una plaga, todos sabemos que el callejón Knockturn es el único lugar para conseguirla- rebatió tratando de no sonar demasiado ofuscada.

- Hermione...- comenzó a mencionar el hombre de manera lenta y paternal- ya te he dicho, dedícate a hacer tu trabajo...-

- Eso quiero hacer- lo interrumpió.

- No quiero creer que quieres ayudar a un enemigo de la sociedad- continuó su jefe.

- Simplemente quiero ser objetiva- puntualizó.

La mirada intensa de aquel hombre hizo que Hermione sintiera un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo.

- Ser objetiva, como usted dice, es ver las pruebas que tiene en su contra aquella arpía, y llevar a cabo los procedimientos que la ley dictamina- le recordó de manera lenta y clara.

Hermione estaba a punto de rebartirle, pero se obligó a no hacerlo, casi mordiéndose la lengua asintió derrotadamente. ¿Cómo seguir las leyes y las reglas cuando estas estaban mal? no podía dejar de cuestionarse aquello, sin embargo se sentía sóla en aquello. Más de alguna vez había tratado de decírselo a sus amigos, con los cuales podía concordar en muchas cosas, pero estaban igual que ella, amordazados, además Harry se encontraba tan sumido en su trabajo de Auror intentando atrapar a los reales problemas y enfocado en la tranquilidad que su nueva y estable vida le otorgaba, que no quería importunarlo, por fin tenía un poco de paz y libertad y ella no se sentía con el derecho a importunarlo.

Con Ron, ese era otro cuento. La relación fallida que tuvieron los distanció inevitablemente. Seguían viendose seguido, tan seguido como con Harry, pero la incomodidad aún estaba presente entre ambos. Al haber sido ella quién se negó a establecer una relación má estable con él, por todo lo que le había ocurrido con Malfoy, generó en el pelirrojo cierto rencor hacia su amiga que hasta ese momento no era capaz de olvidar. Se había sentido herido, humillado y poca cosa al ver como su amiga, el amor de su vida no le daba la oportunidad a aquella relación que parecía ser tan perfecta para ambos y sin siquiera darle una verdadera razón que aún no lo superaba del todo. Así que contar con él en algo como eso resultaba imposible, sobre todo porque él era quien parecía menos molesto con todo lo que ocurría.

¿Cómo no enojarse con tales injusticias? se cuestionaba Hermione enfadándose con Ron. Especialmente cuando se comenzaba a saber que muchas personas por miedo al sentirse perseguidas por el Ministerio huían a la clandestinidad. Acaso él no recordaba lo que habían vívido durante el que debió haber sido su séptimo año de Hogwarts, cuando debieron pasar meses escapando. Pero no, Ron siempre decía que ahora eso les pasaba a los malos, no a las personas que no tenían nada que temer y ocultar, sin embargo ella no tenía la certeza de aquello.

Se había pasado toda la mañana intentando hacer su trabajo, desconectándose de lo que realmente sentía que debía hacer. Había participado en condenar a aquella chica sólo por simples sospechas a pasar 3 años en un instituto de Reformación Social Mágica, la menor pena a la que pudo llegar, pero que no la dejaba satisfecha, porque no sabía si enviarla a esos nuevos centros era mejor o peor que una estadía en Azkaban.

Seguía pensando en aquello, batallando con sus sentimientos de culpa, cuando sus amigos la encontraron sentada mirando la nada en la cafeteria. A pesar de la conversación que llevaban, no había logrado sacarse el tema de la cabeza, aquel dilema moral la tenía enfrascada, tanto así que apenas había probado bocado.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar hoy a casa? hace mucho que no vienes- la invitó Harry mirandola revolver descuidadamente su café.

- Claro- contesto escuetamente.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry al notar su lejanía.

- Estás como ida- acotó Ron enderezándose e intentando acercarse a su amiga.

- Lo siento, sólo que no dormí bien anoche, y he tenido mucho trabajo- aclaró para tranquilizarlos.

- ¿Otra pesadilla?- cuestionó Ron con sutileza.

Aquella pregunta provocó la inmediata negativa de Hermione. Hacia semanas que no tenía la desgracia de sufrir aquellas pesadillas que tanto la aquejaban, pero rápidamente recordó como había despertado aquel día, sin embargo prefirió omitirlo una vez más. A nadie se atrevía a confesar el verdadero contenido de sus pesadillas, a excepción de la de aquella mañana que había sido diferente, porque no podía, no quería revelar que sus más oscuros secretos, nada tenían que ver con la guerra como ellos creían, sino más bien con lo que había pasado después, con aquel episodio con Malfoy y todo lo que eso le había provocado, especialmente con las nefastas consecuencias que aquello le llevó a su vida, provocando cambios y decisiones inesperadas que aún marcaban su vida.

- El trabajo ¿verdad?- puntualizó Harry.

- Si, ya sabes, muchas cosas que hacer... - dijo con tono de astío que no pasó desapercibo por ninguno.

- Hermione... debes llevar las cosas con calma- le aclaró Harry bajando la voz- se que hay cosas que no te gustan y creeme, a mi tampoco me convencen ciertas situaciones, pero hasta el momento no se puede hacer nada.

Hermione no podía creer que su amigo se lo tomará todo así, que no quisiera hacer nada para cambiarlo, sin embargo rápidamente se recordaba que ella tampoco hacía mucho, trataba de oponerse, pero a la menor mirada sospechosa se retraía.

Se quedó mirando a sus amigos por unos segundos, preguntándose qué había sido de los chicos que una vez lucharon contra todo, hasta contra el mago más peligroso... Luchando por tener una vida normal, lo más normal que aquello les permitiera, se respondió suspirando cansinamente.

- Debes tener cuidado, no querrás meterte en problemas, tienes un buen trabajo ¿qué más quieres?- puntualizó Ron.

- ¿Hacer algo incorrecto es un buen trabajo para tí?- se escandalizó ella.

- ¿Lo incorrecto? qué te pasa, no eres la Hermione que nosotros conocimos- exclamó él.

- Estas de acuerdo con todas las cosas que pasan, gente inocente tras las rejas- empezó a decir Hermione elevando la voz.

- ¿Inocente? escuchate, estás defendiendo Mortifagos en potencia-

- Cómo dices eso, acaso estas demente Ron- gritó ofuscada

- Basta los dos- los detuvo Harry deteniendo a Ron antes de que este le rebatiera nuevamente- estamos en medio de la cafeteria- les recordó.

En silencio ambos miraron a su alrededor, apesar de que estaban en la mesa más alejada y solitaria del lugar aún así con temor observaron si alguien los había escuchado. Por suerte parecía que el ruido de las otras conversaciones no los había delatado.

Intentaron continuar con la conversación enfocada en cualquier otro tema, sin embargo Ron y Hermione no se dirigian palabras directamente y mucho menos eran capaz de mirarse. Sólo la llegada de Ginny pareció distender un poco más el ambiente que a Harry ya estaba saturando.

- Ya que vienes a cenar a casa esta noche, porque no me acompañas a hacer algunas compras antes- la invitó Ginny al escuchar que nuevamente tendrían la presencia de Hermione.

Hermione estaba dispuesta a aceptar y así tener la oportunidad de salir temprano de su trabajo, pero la imagen de una mujer con una niña acercandose a una mesa contigua la hizo recordar de pronto una visita que tenía pendiente desde hacía varios días.

- Lo siento Ginny acabo de recordar que tengo una visita pendiente- se excusó.

Ante la mirada suspicaz y la sonrisa pícara que su amiga le hizo, esperando que le revelará alguna cita se vió obligada a explicarse antes de que comenzara a llenarla de preguntas y las más increibles especulaciones.

- Hace días que quedé de ir a ver a mi ahijada- se apresuró a decir al mismo instante en que la pelirroja abría la boca para decir algo, obligándola con esto a cerrarla de manera un tanto decepcionada.

- ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar a esa ahijada tuya?- le preguntó Ron atreviendose por fin a hablarle nuevamente.

- Sí, mi hermano tiene razón, de vez en cuando la mencionas, pero nunca nos has dicho mucho de ella y jamás la hemos visto- comentó Ginny.

- Es, ya saben, hija de unos amigos de mis padres- respondió velozmente Hermione.

- Tiene casi la edad de Teddy ¿no?- preguntó Harry.

- Es un año menor, en unos meses cumplirá cinco- murmuró Hermione

- Entonces deberías llevarla al cumpleaños Teddy, será el siguiente sábado, seguro que estará emocionado de tener una nueva amiga- volvió a decir Ginny ante una nerviosa Hermione, cosa que no paso desapercida a Harry que la miró atentamente.

- Y mi ahijada Victorie estará celosa de la ahijada de Hermione, porque el ahijado de Harry tiene una nueva amiga- comentó Ron provocando la risa de Harry.

- Si ya sabemos que el trío de oro tiene ahijados, ahora falta que tengan hijos- les sindicó Ginny, ganándose la mirada asustada de Harry, la sospechosa y seria de Ron, mientras que Hermione se enfocaba en la ventana.

- Ginny, ¿qué estas queriendo decir? Harry ¿Dime que no has hecho ninguna estupidez?- preguntó Ron.

- No quiero decir nada, tonto, además si así fuera no sería una estupidez ¿verdad Harry?- respondió la pelirroja.

- Por qué no volvemos al tema del cumpleaños... que dices Hermione ¿La llevas?- se apresuró a indicar Harry ante su sentida novia.

- Es muggle- indicó para excusarse de no llevarla al cumpleaños que estaría repleto de magia.

- Bueno, si es así no habrá modo, aún así espero un día conocer a esa niña- indicó un tanto decepcionada la pelirroja alejándose del abrazo que Harry intentó darle.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en conocerla?- le preguntó Ron, sin entender el comportamiento de su hermana.

- Bueno, porque me interesa saber que tiene de especial esa niña que hace que Hermione le brillen los ojos de manera especial las pocas veces que habla de ella, sobre todo viendo y sabiendo que a nuestra amiga no le agradan mucho los niños, es cosa de ver como se pone cuando Teddy o Victorie o alguno de nuestros otros sobrinos se acercan a ella- le respondió de manera divertida mirando a una avergonzada Hermione.

- Que tal si dejamos que Hermione se vaya y nosotros volvemos al trabajo- mencionó Harry intentando ayudar a su amiga que se veía realmente incomoda, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Luego de la despedida Hermione camino rápidamente hacia su despacho, sólo deseaba tomar sus cosas y retirarse prontamente. Cuando ya estaba lista para partir un sobre entre sus cosas llamó su atención. Se percató que sólo decía su nombre, pero no aparecía quien se lo mandaba, al abrirlo se encontró con un papel muy delgado, del cual leyó detenidamente las palabras que la dejaron por unos segundos paralizada.

_Debes tener cuidado, tienes ojos tras de tí. El Ministerio te ha comenzado a seguir. Trata de seguir con tu vida normal. Estaremos en contacto si lo necesitas._

_(Este mensaje desaparecerá una vez que lo leas)._

Hermione lanzó una mirada hacia todos lados, intentando procesar la información recibida, intentando encontrar algo que delatara por una parte quien había dejado aquel mensaje anómino y por otro, buscando indicios de que estuviera siendo seguida e investigada. Un dolor en el centro de su estómago se hizo presente ante lo que aquello podría significar. Sus reparos, sus palabras, sus actos, habían llevado al Ministerio a desconfiar de ella, y aunque sabía que no había realizado nada inapropiado, no dejaba de estar preocupada.

La frase _"estaremos en contacto si lo necesitas" _ se repitio nuevamente en su mente, intentó leerla otra vez para encontrarle sentido, sin embargo el papel estaba completamente en blanco, ya no había rastro de lo que había leído instantes atrás. ¿Quién podría ser? se preguntó, quién podría haberle dado un aviso así, pero no obtuvo ni una respuesta coherente. No podía haber sido alguno de sus amigos, ellos no hubieran usado un anónimo, tal vez algún empleado, un compañero de trabajo, sin embargo no sabía cuales podrían ser de aquellos que le darían un aviso así, o quienes eran los que estaban dispuesto a seguirla y encontrar cualquier indicio o excusa para acusarla de sospechosa. En esos momentos comenzaba a desconfiar de todos, incluso de su propia sombra.

Y mientras se quedaba sentada en su silla intentando pensar que hacer, intentando controlar el miedo que aquello le había ocasionado, retiró un pequeño papel que guardaba en su cartera. Era una fotografía sin movimiento, en blanco y negro de una niña sentada en un columpio. Acarició el contorno de la imagen, al momento que sacaba de su bolsillo aquel celular muggle que sus padres le habían regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños. Marcó un numero y esperó hasta escuchar una voz.

- Diga...

- Soy Hermione...

- Que tal querida, hace días que no sabemos de tí ¿Como estas?

- ... bien, muchas gracias, y ¿ustedes?...

- Bien, aprendiendo cada día a ser padres-

- ...Llamaba para disculparme porque no podré ir hoy a visitarlos como había quedado-

- Que lastima, Mara preguntó por tí esta mañana, nos sorprendió que te mencionara-

- ¿Les pregunto por mí?- pregunto una emocionada Hermione.

- Bueno, ya sabes como es ella, sólo mencionó tu nombre en un juego-

- Ah!- respondió con cierta decepción.

- Esperabamos que vinieras, hablamos hoy con tus padres-

- ¿Qué sucedió?- se asustó Hermione

- Necesitamos que nos expliques más acerca de la... magia- contesto la mujer mencionando con ciudado aquella última palabra, para continuar hablando con tono más normal- no sabemos nada de ella, y nos sorprende que ella la tenga, y bueno tus padres nos hablaron de tí, ¡que increible no! te seleccionamos como madrina y resulta que ella salió igual que tú- le indicó la mujer entre sorprendida, un poco asustada y confundida.

- ¿Magia?- murmuró una sorprendida Hermione mirando nuevamente la fotografía.

- Si, bueno tus padres nos lo confesaron al vernos tan asustados, somos personas mayores, pero aún la vida nos sorprende. Aunque desde que llegó Mara a nuestras vidas supimos que era especial, la forma en que llegó ya nos estaba dando un mensaje- indicó con voz nostálgica y alegre.

- Si, ella es muy especial- murmuró Hermione.

- Bueno querida, esperamos verte pronto, Mara no deja de gritar mamá, iré a ver que le pasa-

- Trataré de ir lo más pronto posible- se despidio Hermione escuchando la voz de la niña al otro lado del teléfono.

Antes de volver a decir algo se quedo con el aparato en silencio. Seguía con la mirada fija en la fotografía, mientras arrugaba el papel en donde había llegado el anónimo que le había obligado a cambiar sus planes.

OoO

A miles de kilómetros de distancia de la oficina de Hermione, un hombre permanecia sentado en la barra de un bar. Su postura seria, elegante, su cabello rubio despeinado y largo, su mirada acerada y perfil espigado, vistiendo elegantemente una camisa y pantalón negro intimidaba y a la vez atraía las miradas de un par de mujeres que merodeaban el lugar. Pero Draco Malfoy no tenía intenciones por esa noche de llevarse a ninguna de ellas a su cama.

-Was wollen Sie trinken?- se acercó a preguntarle un mesero.

-Ein Wodka- le respondió el hombre a la vez que removía un poco de pelo que le cubría el rostro.

-Tu y tu perfecto alemán, lo que es yo aún no se decir ni buenos días- comentó un moreno sentándose en el asiento contiguo.

- Mi hablidad para los idiomas no es en lo único en lo que te supero Zabinni- respondió bebiendo casi de un sorbo casi todo el vaso que el mesero le acababa de entregar.

-El todopodero Malfoy- se burló Blaise quitándole la botella al mesero para comenzar a servirse por si mismo.

- Creo que es hora de volver- mencionó Draco seriamente, borrando la sonrisa del rostro de Zabinni.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, acostumbraban a ir a un bar a beber unas copas, buscarse un par de conquistar, él le lanzaba un par de bromas y el rubio se las rebatía con su falta de humor y sarcasmo. Esa rutina la tenían desde hacia casi dos años, desde que se habían encontrado en Istanbul, pero jamás hablaban de cosas realmente serias y personales, y menos de planes como esos en un lugar como aquel.

- He escuchado que las cosas en Londres y en todo el sector no están fáciles, el Ministerio se volvió un lobo hambriento- le aclaró el moreno.

- Lo sé, pero tengo contactos, ya estoy cansado de estar aquí o en cualquier parte. Además allá tengo cosas pendientes- le indicó sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

- Sé que quieres recuperar la fortuna de tu familia, pero realmente crees que te la entregarán- le preguntó sirviendole a ambos una nueva copa.

- Las recuperaré a como dé lugar, esos malditos no se quedarán con nada de lo que me pertenece. Lo que es de un Malfoy nadie más lo puede tocar- aclaró el rubio con fuerza.

- Y ¿Cómo lo harás? ya sabemos que las cosas están rudas, más para personas como nosotros- Cuestionó Blaise.

- Tengo contactos, una amiga me podrá ayudar a permanecer oculto, ese es su trabajo- respondió Draco.

-¿Una amiga?- puntualizó Blaise mirándolo con una sonrisa- tú no tienes amigas, tú relación con las mujeres se definen en palabras como amantes, compañeras de cama, pero nunca amiga-

- Quieres cerrar la boca. Ella me ayudará y eso es lo que importa- dijo Malfoy con voz dura.

- Nos ayudará Malfoy- acotó el moreno ante la mirada fría del otro- porque si, yo también quiero volver-

- Pensé que estabas a gusto aquí, con tus alemanas y... tus alemanes- ironizó Draco usando el amplio gusto de su amigo para tener sus aventuras.

- Allá encontraré lo mismo que acá, pero también habrá reencuentros- le indicó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Haz lo que quieres- murmuró el rubio lanzando una mirada a una chica que se había sentado a su otro lado, compartiéndole su generoso escote.

- Y tú Malfoy ¿con quien te quisieras reencontrar?- le preguntó Blaise haciéndole señas con el rostro a la mujer que intentaba acercarse cada vez más a su amigo.

Aquella pregunta endureció a Draco, pero continúo como si nada. Habían recuerdos que de vez en cuando lo atacaban, pero él simplemente los ignoraba, sobre todo los protagonizados por una persona a la cual odiaba aún más por perturbarlo de esa manera.

- Sólo con mi dinero- respondió fríamente.

- Ni siquiera con Pansy ¿Sabes que es de ella? ¿De esa amiga hablas que nos ayudará?- le preguntó otra vez Blaise.

- No, bien sabes que no tengo ni idea que es de ella ni me interesa mucho la verdad- le comentó dejando que la mano de la chica comenzara a rozar su pierna.

- Entonces quien es esa "amiga" ¿Por qué dijiste que nos su trabajo era mantenernos ocultos- siguió preguntando, ofuscando a Draco al no dejarlo gozar de las atenciones que le daba aquella mujer.

- Eso, lo sabrás después- le respondió y con una simple mirada su amigo entendió que debía buscarse también alguna entretención para su última noche en Berlín.

Al otro día volverían a Londres, Draco aún no estaba seguro si había hecho bien al aceptar las condiciones que aquella mujer le había puesto para ayudarlo a regresar a su país y mantenerse a salvo por un tiempo. Se habían conocido un par de años atrás, ambos estaban en el exilio, pero ella quería volver, no había sido mortifaga, pero si una parte de su familia y eso la había manchado para el Ministerio que la había perseguido como si fuera la peor delincuente. Ella se había escapado de ellos, y un tiempo después de conocer a Draco había logrado volver a Inglaterra y en esos momentos tenía en Londres a un grupo de personas que, al igual que ella, eran perseguidos sin razón por el Ministerio, a la vez que buscaban la manera de derrocar al Ministro y sus nuevas imposiciones y leyes.

¿Qué podría hacer él en ese grupo? Era un ex-mortifago prófugo, con reales crimenes que pagar. No tenía idea y no le interesaba el aroma a revolución y reivindicación que le había inspirado aquella mujer a la que llamaba "amiga", sobre todo porque lo único que lo motivaba a volver era su fortuna, pero lo habia estado pensando mucho, y había llegado a la conclusión que tal vez eso lo ayudaría a recuperar su nombre y poder, estaría con ellos y los usaría a su favor.

Volvería sí, pero sólo a recuperar lo suyo.

OoO

_Hola! aquí esta el capítulo de la semana ¿Qué les ha parecido?  
><em>

_Estoy muy contenta y agradecida por su aceptación al primer capítulo. Gracias a quienes la colocaron en alertas, historia favorita y especialmente a **Kuchiki Yamiko- Nalene- china lop32 -**__** Gardeniel- jos Black - Charlotte Reynolds - Liliana- alee Malfoy Cullen- **por sus comentarios._

_Que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo y espero me dejen saber sus opiniones._

_**Review plis**_


	3. Escapando

.

_**Capítulo 3: Escapando**_

Había pasado una semana desde que Hermione recibió aquel anónimo, intimidada por ello había tomado precauciones de tener sumo cuidado con todo lo que hacía, decía e incluso hasta pensaba, y todo parecía relativamente normal. En su trabajo su jefe seguía entregándole casos de personas acusadas de conspiración, muchas de las cuales eran meras sospechas sin fundamentos, pero se había dedicado a llevar sus juicios sin hacer una replica, aunque por dentro quisiera volver a gritarle que más del setenta por ciento de los casos eran una completa injusticia.

Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en muchas cosas, seguía siendo Hermione Granger, la mujer responsable, que cumplía con sus deberes, por eso se había visto obligada a trabajar un día sábado en su oficina, para terminar de archivar los casos que había logrado concluir aquella semana. Por la ventana observaba que era un día perfecto, soleado, cálido, con una suave brisa, y aunque el enorme deseo de salir a caminar la estuviera embargando, sabía que en ese momento no tendría tiempo de ir a su casa a prepararse, ni menos para ir a dar un paseo, sólo podría ir a comprarle un regalo a Teddy y pasarse directamente a la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño.

Se disponía a marchar de ahí cuando una mujer de edad la detuvo dejandole ver su rostro completamente angustiado.

- Por favor Señorita Granger, ayude a mi hija- le pidió con voz quebrada, mientras le afirmaba el brazo, para evitar que se fuera.

- Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó Hermione sin entender que ocurría.

- Mi hija, usted llevaba el caso de mi hija, es una niña, acaba de salir de Hogwarts y no ha hecho nada malo, no pueden tenerla tres años en ese instituto de rehabilitación, la volverán loca, la cambiarán completamente, yo lo sé, lo he oido- le suplicaba, haciendole recordar a Hermione aquel caso. Porque podría llevar muchos, todos muy parecidos entre si, pero no los olvidaba ni confundía, conocia las claras diferencias entre uno y otro, y sobretodo quienes eran cada uno de los involucrados. No podia olvidar sus rostros ni sus historias.

Eso era lo último que le faltaba a Hermione, ver a una madre sufriendo a ese punto. Las lágrimas desesperadas que corrían por el rostro resquebrajado por el dolor y la angustía de aquella mujer, le encendieron un ardor en su pecho.

- Haré lo que pueda, se lo aseguro- le comentó Hermione tratando de calmarla.

- Usted es buena, yo lo sé, prométalo, prométamelo por favor- comenzó a suplicarle elevando la voz.

Hermione miró a los costados del pasillo para fijarse si había alguien a los alrededores pero todo permanecía como día sábado, completamente vacio.

- Intentaré hacer lo que más pueda- le aseguró en voz baja.

- Prométame que ayudará a mi hija, se lo imploró, no merece estar ahí- continúo a la vez que sentían unos pasos, sin embargo a la mujer poco le importó, siguió con la mirada acuosa esperando la respuesta de Hermione.

- Se lo prometo- murmuró antes de ver como por un lado aparecía una mujer caminado, que las quedó mirando seriamente, y sin decir nada continúo su camino.

Hermione se fijó en ella conteniendo la respiración unos instantes. Dando casi un brinco al sentir otra presencia pasar por el otro lado, pero esta vez era un hombre que ni siquiera las miraba, llevaba su vista pegada en unas carpetas que leía.

- Lamento haberle causado alguna molestia, pero una madre haría cualquier cosa por su hija- se disculpó la mujer al notar la incomodidad de la situación.

- No se preocupe- murmuró Hermione.

- Muchas gracias, se que hará lo mejor- agradeció esta vez la madre comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

Aquel episodio dejó a Hermione con una sensación de inseguridad y angustia en su pecho que sólo logró hacer desaparecer una vez que se vió rodeada de globos, gritos y risas infantiles.

El cumpleaños número seis de Teddy Lupin se llevaba a cabo como una gran celebración. Tanto Andrómeda como Harry se habían esmerado en consentir y mimar al pequeño que había tenido que vivir con la ausencia de sus padres. Él niño había heredado la capacidad metamorfoga de su madre, por lo que cambiaba de color de pelo constantemente, y de su padre había heredado los ojos, pero también algo más, las noches de luna llena, se colocaba incontrolable. No sufría ninguna transformación física, pero no había quien lo parara, desbordaba tanta energía, que le provocaba el que no pudiera dormir durante esa noche. Andrómeda había descubierto, dos años atrás, que la única forma de tenerlo un poco más tranquilo, si así se podía decir, era dándole de cena un trozo de carne casi sin cocinar. Luego que pasaba aquella fase, volvía a ser el niño dulce, tranquilo y risueño que cautivaba a todos quienes lo conocieran.

- Harry será tan buen padre- murmuró una emocionada Ginny al ver como Harry cargaba a Teddy sobre su espalda.

- Sí, no queda la menor duda- le respondió Hermione.

- Ayer me dijo que quiere cuatro hijos- comentó una risueña pelirroja ante la mirada asombrada de la castaña- pero yo le dije que sólo le daría dos-

- Bueno es un número más razonable- coincidió Hermione.

- Claro, pero debemos esperar a casarnos y disfrutar un poco de la vida en pareja- aclaró Ginny removiendo el anillo de compromiso que Harry le había dado en la Navidad.

- ¿Cuando se piensan casar?- Preguntó la castaña.

- Estamos pensando hacerlo el año que viene, ya sabes que este año es el mundial de quidditch y estaré muy enfocada en los partidos- respondió la pelirroja, mientras ambas veían con asombro la llegada de Ron seguido por una alegre y extravagante Luna.

- ¿Qué hace mi hermano con Luna? y ella ¿por qué no me había dicho que vendría con él?- cuestionó de pronto Ginny.

- No lo sé, a lo mejor es su nueva chica- Murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Estas celosa?- preguntó nuevamente Ginny mirandola fijamente.

- Claro que no, sólo estoy diciendo lo que parece ser- Comenzó a responderle.

- Nunca he entendido porque no funcionó lo de ustedes, si, sé que en muchas cosas son diferentes, pero parecía que se amaban- acotó Ginny.

- Eso fue hace mucho, no funcionó porque somos muy distintos, y cada uno continuó con su vida, seguimos tan amigos como antes- recalcó la castaña.

- Él siguió con su vida, porque lo que eres tú, por Merlín Hermione, no has estado con nadie, no por lo menos que yo sepa- le cuestionó la menor de los Weasley intentando escrutarla con la mirada.

- No he tenido tiempo- se defendió, lo que menos quería era hablar de su vida amorosa, o mejor dicho, de su nula vida amorosa, en un cumpleaños infantil.

- No has querido- le rebatió.

- He tenido que estudiar, trabajar, ya tendré tiempo después- trató en vano de dar por terminada la conversación.

- ¿Después de qué?... Hermione por favor, tienes 23 y seguro que sigues siendo virgen, eso no puede ser- exclamó escandalizada Ginny.

A Hermione se le tiñeron las mejillas casi tan rojas como el cabello de su amiga, quien facilmente interpretó aquel signo como la prueba de que lo que hablaba era cierto.

- Lo ves, te estas perdiendo la mitad de tu vida- comentó Ginny casi con pesar.

-_Si supiera- _pensó Hermione intentando mantenerse en silencio para terminar con aquella incómoda conversación.

- ¿De que hablan?- apareció de pronto Luna seguida por un reticente Ron.

- Eh... de nada, ya sabes, hablando de lo linda que esta la fiesta- se apresuro a decir Ginny queriendo evitar una situación incomoda.

Comenzaron a charlar, mientras que Hermione participaba sólo de vez en cuando en la conversación de sus amigos, que se centraban en planes, matrimonios e hijos futuros. Sí había una clase de conversación que a ella le molestaba era esa, prefiería hablar hasta de deporte antes que participar en tan "crucial tema" como lo hacían sus amigas. Sin embargo no le pasó desapercibido cuando Luna comentó que deseaba tener cinco niños y a Ron se le enrojecieron hasta las orejas. Recién ahí se dió cuenta cuanto deseaba que su amigo siguiera con su vida, no sintió celos como antes lo había mencionado Ginny, sino más bien sintió un alivio, que pronto se vió también cargado de nostalgia.

- Y tu Hermione ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?- inquirió una feliz Luna, que no percibió la rigidez con que recibió la pregunta, ni la incomodidad que recorrió a Ron, ni la mirada desconcertada de Ginny.

- No lo sé- Contestó rápida y casi bruscamente.

Luna con su mirada soñadora, ni se perctató del tono fastidiado de Hermione, y ya estaba empezando a preguntar algo más, cuando la voz de Harry acercándose con un sobre la detuvo.

Aquella carta estaba dirigida para Hermione, quien alejándose un poco del grupo comenzó a leerla. A pesar que decía venir del Ministerio, no dejó de sentir cierto temor al abrirla, pero todo eso quedó en nada cuando leyó el contenido. No podía creer que recibiera un mensaje de su jefe, en plena tarde del sábado, indicando que habían tenido un problema con un caso, el cual debía terminar antes del lunes a mediodía. Al reelerla, supo inmediatamente que debía volver a su oficina para tener los documentos necesarios y continuar su trabajo. Se despidió de todos disculpándose por la ida apresurada. Teddy al verla, cambio su cabello por uno de su mismo tono y la rodeo con sus brazos, haciendo que Hermione que le devolviera el gesto con más intensidad que otras veces, mientras el pequeño le recordaba la promesa que le había hecho de tener un día completo de diversión al estilo muggle.

Hermione caminaba presurosa para llegar a su oficina, seguía sin creer y totalmente disgustada porque su jefe la hiciera trabajar el fin de semana. No le hubiera molestado sino supiera para que clase de casos la quería.

Sólo le faltaba una calle para llegar al edificio que ocupaba el Ministerio, y todo parecía aún más solitario que en la mañana. Estaba por doblar la esquina que la dejaría frente a la entrada cuando un agarre de su brazo la hizo detenerse y retroceder algunos pasos.

Asustada se dio vuelta para enfrentar a quien fuera que la detenía. Entre las sombras pudo distinguir a una mujer que le hacía señas para que no dijera una palabra, mientras la hacía ocultarse un poco más en una entrada vacia. Hermione no dijo nada por unos segundos, simplemente se dedicó a sostener con fuerza su varita.

- Mantente en silencio- le dijo la mujer susurrando lentamente, mientras salía a revisar un poco a su alrededor.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Hermione imitando su tono bajo.

La mujer se quitó el gorro que llevaba y Hermione pudo reconocer el rostro de la persona que había pasado por su lado en la mañana mientras hablaba con la madre de aquella chica. Había tomado como precaución el recordar el rostro de aquellas dos personas que la habían visto tener aquella conversación en el pasillo, guardándolas en su memoria. Tal vez como mecánismo de defensa por si los volvía a ver en una situación parecia.

- Por ahora mi nombre no importa, lo importante es que estabas a punto de ir a una trampa- le reveló.

-¿Cómo... qué es lo que dices?- habló Hermione sin entender nada.

- Esos mismos para quienes trabajas están esperando que entres al Ministerio y usarlo en tu contra. Dirán que estabas traicionando al Ministro, que ibas a robar información esencial, y quien sabe que cosas más- le informó.

Hermione se quedó callada por unos minutos intentando comprender lo que oía, a la vez que intentaba decidir si debía confiar en aquella mujer desconocida.

- ¿Eres la del anónimo?- preguntó recordando aquel papel.

- Eso no importa ya, el tema es lo que pasará, ya no eres considerada una persona de confianza para el Ministerio. Te han seguido...- comenzó a decir.

- Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo, jamás he tenido ni tendré nada que ver con los Mortífagos o cualquier organización de esas- aclaró levantando la voz, mientras la mujer le volvía a indicar que la bajara, para no revelar su paradero.

- Sabes muy bien que la verdad no les importa. Les has dejado bien en claro que no estas de acuerdo con ellos, y eso es suficiente- Aquellas palabras le resultaron tan ciertas que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Pero y tú cómo sabes todo esto, ¿Por qué he de confiar en tí?- le cuestionó Hermione.

- Te lo explicaré después, ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo, sólo confía en mí. Yo no soy una de ellos- le aclaró

- Te vi esta mañana en el Ministerio, cómo no saber que eres uno de ellos y que esta es la trampa- indicó desconfiada.

- También te ví a ti en el Ministerio, trabajas siendo la abogada que ha ayudado a encerrar a muchas personas que no tienen nada que ver con los que realmente ocasionan los problemas... entonces yo si debería crees que eres una más de esos del Ministerio- puntualizó la mujer con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras veía como Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

- Jamás, nunca he estado de acuerdo con eso- Hermione no podía soportar que la sindicaran como una defensora de aquellas injusticias. Era cierto que trabajaba para ellos, que había sido participe de aquellos juicios, pero lo detestaba, aborrecia cada cosa que tenía que hacer por su trabajo. El problema era que no había sabido, o no había podido, hacer mucho para cambiarlo.

- Lo sabemos, por algo estoy aquí- la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo sabemos? ¿Quienes son?- preguntó Hermione rápidamente, llena de intriga.

- No puedes no saber nada ¿verdad?- le cuestionó la mujer un tanto impaciente y a la vez divertida.

- Son... ¿son el grupo de los clandestinos?- indicó Hermione recordando los rumores que había escuchado.

Se había comenzado a decir que varias personas que estaban en contra de las medidas tomadas por el Ministerio, habían escapado y se mantenían ocultas, pasando a vivir en la clandestinidad, mientras intentaban encontrar la forma de cambiar las cosas, derrocar a quienes estaban en el poder y volver a instaurar una verdadera democracia y no la tiranía en la que se estaba viviendo supuestamente en pos de la paz. Aunque la versión oficial decia que un grupo de Mortifagos y Neo Mortifagos estaban ocultándose para intentar volver a atacar e instaurar el régimen del terror. Versión que la mayoría creía y temía.

- Si me escuchas ahora, luego tendremos tiempo de hablar y responder todas esas dudas y más. Lo importante es que en este momento te des la vuelta, vayas a tu casa inmediatamente, pero no permanezcas ahí demasiado tiempo, recojas un par de cosas, y vayas a ver a quien quieras ver, pero sin mencionar nada y de ahí... debes desaparecer por un tiempo- le indicó sin dejar de vigilar al exterior.

-¿Qué?¿estas diciendo que debo huir?- le preguntó horrorizada ante aquella afirmación.

- No tienes otra opción, te usaran como el máximo ejemplo de que el peligro puede estar en cualquier parte, que ni siquiera una heroína de guerra se salvó de realizar traición. Quedate y no tendrás escapatoria, ni tus amigos te podrán ayudar- mencionó la mujer con dureza.

- Pero, dónde ire- se cuestionó Hermione a si misma.

- No te preocupes, nos veremos a la media noche en la estación de trenes King Cross, en el andén 1. Lleva lo necesario, despidete sin que se den cuenta de las personas más importantes que tengas. Ya que es mejor que no las veas hasta que sea seguro. Te estaré esperando y sobretodo, ten cuidado- mencionó la mujer mientras se colaba por la oscuridad sin darle tiempo a Hermione de hacer más preguntas.

Se quedó apoyada unos segundos más en aquella sombra, su cerebro trabajaba a gran velocidad intentando procesar y comprender todo lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Estaba siendo dirigida hacia una trampa, sus propios jefes estaban en contra de ella, mientras una mujer desconocida le indicaba que debía huir, despedirse de su familia y amigos y desaparecer de la vida que tenía.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Huir, sin haber hecho nada.

Quedarse y esperar a ver que pasaba.

Respiró profundo unos instantes, recibiendo un rayo de sol, que se coló entre las nubes, directamente en sus ojos, tomando una decisión que no la convencía del todo.

Se dirijió con rápidez a su departamento, tomó un poco de ropa, un par de libros y una fotografía. Hubiese querido quedarse más tiempo, pero al mirar por la persiana de una de sus ventanas, observó como un hombre parecía observar su hogar desde la distancia. Aquello no la dejó pensar en nada más, simplemente se concentró lo suficiente como para aparecerse sin problemas. Sólo quería huir de ahí, pero le dolía tener que dejar todas sus cosas, escapar sin siquiera poder despedirse de sus amigos ni familia. No quería arriesgarlos, además temía que también la estuvieran vigilando en aquellos lugares, sólo había un lugar al cual sabía que podía y debía ir.

Caminó un par de cuadras en la que había sido su calle de la infancia, reconoció su antigua casa, aquella que sus padres habían vendido una vez que decidieron errradicarse en Australía. Anduvo unas casas más hasta detenerse frente a una. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a tocar la puerta, cuando una risa infantil proveniente del jardín la hizo detenerse. Decidió no tocar y rodeo la casa con ciudado hasta llegar al jardín trasero.

Se quedó detenida viendo a la dueña de la risa correr por todos lados persiguiendo a una mariposa. La niña llevaba un vestido blanco, su cabello ordenado en dos pequeñas trenzas brillaba dorado como el sol. Al darse cuenta que la niña no se había percatado aún de su presencia caminó hasta quedar más cerca, se agachó para quedar a su altura y sonrió. La niña se detuvo unos instantes de su juego observando a la mariposa que se había detenido en una flor.

- ¿Sabes dónde van a morir las mariposas? Hermione- preguntó la niña de improviso dejando a la castaña totalmente sorprendida.

- Mara- la nombró haciendo que la pequeña se volteara para mirarla con aquello ojos color miel que siempre se encontraban mirando intensamente todo a su alrededor.

La niña esperaba completamente seria una respuesta. Hermione suspiró sin dejar de sonreirle. Sólo esa niña podía hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

- Los mariposas no buscan un lugar para morir, además muchas de ellas no viven mucho tiempo- le respondió prolijamente ante un mohin realizado por la pequeña.

- Veo que tú tampoco sabes dónde van a morir las mariposas- le respondió no muy convencida volviendo a correr tras la mariposa blanca.

Hermione se quedó contemplándola por unos instantes. Verla saltar y correr como cualquier niña la llenaba de una paz que no lograba conseguir en ninguna otra parte ni con ninguna otra persona. Era una fuente de energía que la cargaba y le permitía continuar, aunque sólo pudiera verla unos instantes.

- No habías venido- se detuvo de pronto Mara quedando otra vez frente a ella.

Aquella frase, con la simpleza con que la pequeña la había dicho, de todas formas le llegó como un reproche que la hizo sentir culpable.

- Lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo- se disculpó, aunque sabía que esa nunca sería una verdadera razón que la validara.

- Mamá me respondió eso- le indicó un poco enfadada por obtener una misma respuesta.

- Es la verdad- Fue lo único que pudo responder Hermione.

No quería prometerle que la visitaría pronto y más seguido, especialmente en su situación actual. Estaba a punto de escapar, además sabiendo que la habían seguido desde hacía unos días, agradecía no haberla visitado antes.

Mara permanecía con sus brazos cruzados y rostro serio. Hermione intentó acercarse a abrazarla, pero la niña retrocedió un paso dejándola a medio camino en su intento.

- Mara, lo siento, no cumplí mi promesa, entiendo que estes enojada conmigo- siguió diciendo en voz baja, e intentando que no se le notará lo afectada que estaba.

La respuesta de la niña siguió siendo el silencio, mientras jugaba con los pliegues de su vestido.

- Te he traído un regalo- mencionó, usándolo para atraer nuevamente la atención de la niña.

En un comienzo aquella frase no causó ninguna reacción en Mara, que seguía sin mirarla, jugando con su vestido. Sólo cuando notó que Hermione sacaba un libro y se lo dejaba a la vista, decidió acercarse lentamente. Era un ejemplar pequeño, con un símbolo en la portada. Para muchos niños aquello no hubiera sido llamativo, pero si lo fue para la pequeña.

-¿De qué es?- se atrevió a preguntar aunque su voz no sonaba muy interesada.

- Es un libro muy especial, tiene unas historias mágicas y entretenidas- le contestó Hermione abriendo la primera página.

- ¿Lo escribiste tú?- Hermione ya no se sorprendió de que la niña se diera cuenta de que estaba escrito a mano.

- Sí, lo hice para tí, pero los cuentos no los inventé yo, son los cuentos de Beedle El Bardo- le aclaró con una sonrisa.

Mara comenzó a revisar las páginas, tocando cada uno de los dibujos, estaba concentrada, repitiendo el nombre del libro a cada tanto.

-¿Quieres que te lea un poco?- se atrevió Hermione a consultarle.

- Si... por favor- respondió la niña tomándole la mano para llevarla a unas sillas cercanas.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Cuando llegaste?- apareció de pronto una mujer desde la casa, cuya expresión revelaba confusión.

Ambas se detuvieron, Hermione rápidamente comprendió que había actuado mal al encontrarse en aquel lugar, sin haber avisado de su presencia a los adultos de la casa.

- Señora Doyle, vine a ver a Mara, lamento haber entrado así, sólo la escuche jugar y me acerque a verla- respondió apenada.

- No te preocupes Hermione, sabes que eres bienvenida en esta casa, sólo me asuste de verla con alguien- Aclaró la mujer, un poco menos asustada, pero no del todo agradada. Por más que conociera a Hermione desde que era una bebé, que en honor a la amistad con sus padres, la hubiera nombrado madrina de su hija, no se sentía cómoda con haberla encontrado de improviso en su jardín.

- Otra vez le pido mis disculpas- repitió Hermione percibiendo el malestar.

- Ya esta todo bien, para la siguiente vez, sólo avisa... ahora Mara es hora de tu baño- contestó la madre de la niña tratando de olvidar el tema.

- No, Hermione va a leerme un cuento que me trajo- respondió Mara volviendo a caminar hacia las sillas a las cuales se dirigían antes de la llegada de su madre.

La mujer no podía negarse a aquello, conocía a la niña y sabía sus reacciones cuando no obtenía lo que quería. Era una niña dulce e inteligente, pero habían descubierto hacía poco que la personalidad de Mara se debía a que tenía el sindrome de Asperger, aunque en forma leve, en comparación a otros casos. La mayoria de los especialistas que habían visitado coincidieron en lo mismo: Era una niña extremadamente inteligente, pero que no sabía interactuar con el resto, le faltaba empatía para comprender las emociones de las personas, además tenía predilección por ciertos temas y que si algo la apartaba de ello, se enfurecia hasta terminar en una rabieta que nadie podía controlar hasta que caía rendida por el cansancio

- Esta bien, cuando terminen entren, ya se esta un poco helado y así podremos hablar un poco- respondió dirijiéndose a Hermione.

Casi una hora pasó Hermione en aquella casa, leyendo cuentos y tratando de calmar a la mujer con respecto a la magia de la niña y el futuro de eso le depararía, especialmente considerando su condición y su innegable ingreso a Hogwarts, punto que Hermione no creía que sería un gran obstáculo.

Hubiera querido estar en aquel lugar mucho más tiempo, pero sabía que debía partir. Le quedaban un par de horas antes de poder encontrarse con aquella mujer en la estación de trenes, sin embargo quería moverse como muggle y evitar que la detectaran.

En el mismo instante en que Hermione salía de aquella casa, sin saber cuando volvería o si podría hacerlo otra vez, su oficina era revisada completamente por dos agentes del Ministro. Mientras ella tomaba un taxi, sus expedientes eran revisados y sus notas personales requisadas. Cuando llegó a una cafetería para esperar los minutos que le restaba de tiempo, su departamento seguía siendo vigilado.

El café que había pedido se habia enfriado sin siquiera ser probado, Hermione simplemente jugaba perdida en sus pensamientos con la cuchara con la cual revolvía la bebida. A cada persona que pasaba por la calle la miraba de reojo, sospechando y temiendo haber sido seguida. Faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche, y aún no se atrevía a acercar al lugar del encuentro. Las dudas la consumían, el nudo que tenía alojado en el estómago la mortificaba a cada respiración. No tenía la fuerza para hacer ni un movimiento. La mesera ya la miraba extrañada, pero aún no le había dicho nada. Hermione hubiera permanecido aún más tiempo así, hubiera querido dejar pasar toda la noche, pero al sentir el ingreso de un hombre que se ubicó en una mesa contigua la alertó. No lo conocía, sólo la había mirado unos instantes al sentarse, pero eso le bastó para saber que debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Buscó con la mirada la salida, pero inmediatamente se dió cuenta de que aquello la delataría si aquel hombre de verdad la estaba siguiendo. Entonces decidió voltear hacia los baños, ahi tendría tiempo de pensar que hacer y si tenía suerte encontraría una puerta de emergencia. Cuando aquel hombre se centró en la mesera, Hermione no dudo en caminar rápidamente hacia su objetivo. De prisa y sin voltearse se sintió aliviada al ver la puerta de emergencia al final del pasillo. Cuando alcanzó la salida apresuró el paso, resguandándose en una oscura y silenciosa calle.

Había caminado un buen trecho, cuando de pronto sintió una presencia tras suyo, ni siquiera volteo a confirmar si era el mismo hombre u otra persona, simplemente intentó caminar aún más rápido, llegando a una avenida, que a pesar de la hora, estaba más concurrida. Esquivó como pudo a los transeúntes, intentando perder a quien la seguía. En esos momentos ya sólo tenía en mente alcanzar la estación de trenes y ponerse a salvo.

Sólo quedaban unos minutos para el plazo, ya estaba merodeando la estación, cubierta totalmente con su abrigo para no ser reconocida, cuando nuevamente sintió una mirada sobre ella. Sobresaltada observó a lo lejos la sombra de una persona. Intentó descubrir si era aquella mujer con la que se encontraría, pero todo parecía indicar que era el mismo hombre de la cafetería. Con eso no le quedaron dudas, definitivamente la estaba siguiendo. Con esa certeza, ya no se preocupó de no demostrar que huía, sólo se puso a correr entre los andenes.

El hombre al darse cuenta que Hermione corría, decidió hacer lo mismo, ya se había revelado que él la había estado siguiendo desde que se había bajado de aquel taxi y se había refugiado en aquella cafeteria. Por lo que se centró en su objetivo, que era entregarla al Ministerio y para ser juzgada como cualquier otro delincuente que escapaba como lo hacia en esos momentos.

Ambos se perdían y volvían a encontrar entre los vagones y andenes. Hermione estaba cansada, pero aún así no podía detenerse. El sonido de las campanas del reloj indicaban que la medianoche ya había llegado. Tenía su varita lista en su bolsillo para defenderse de aquel hombre que a cada instante parecía tocarle los talones.

Luego de un giro a la izquierda no sintió tan cerca a su perseguidor, por lo que aprovechó con sumo cuidado de caminar sin hacer ruido en aquel pasillo, deseando haberlo perdido. Sin embargo todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando de pronto, frente a ella, vió como el hombre aparecia desde otro pasillo para enfrentarla.

- Detengase señorita Granger- le indicó apuntándola con la varita.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Hermione retrocediendo lentamente.

- Debe acompañarme al Ministerio- fue lo único que le dijo.

Hermione se sentía perdida, tenía su varita lista, pero no estaba segura de tener el tiempo de aturdirlo y poder escapar, sin contar con que sentía que no debía hacerlo, atacar a un empleado del Ministerio, sería condenarse, aunque este la estuviera siguiendo sin razones válidas.

- Pretificus Totalus- resonó una voz, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar.

Hermione impresionada vió como el cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo rígido por el hechizo recibido.

- Debemos movernos rápido- apareció diciendo la mujer que la había citado en aquel lugar.

- Pero ¿Cómo...?- comenzó a preguntar Hermione.

- No llegaste a la hora, además ver a una mujer corriendo perseguida por un hombre por toda la estación en medio de la noche no es algo que se vea todo los días- le respondió indicandole que caminara.

- Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir, sintiendo el alivio de verse a salvo nuevamente.

- Ya hablaremos después, debemos salir de aquí- la apresuró.

- ¿Qué pasará con él?- cuestionó Hermione, preocupada de dejar a un mago petrificado en medio de la estación.

- Ya vendrá alguien y lo arreglará- le murmuró llevándola hacía un vagón de un tren a punto de partir.

Subieron a prisa, mientras el tren daba el último aviso antes de comenzar la marcha.

- Por cierto mi nombre es Martha, tendremos un largo viaje así que mejor será que descanses y ya después podrás interrogarme, pero no te aseguro responder todas tus preguntas- le indicó a la vez que le abría la puerta de uno de los compartimientos.

OoO

Draco y Blaise se paseaban por toda la habitación que les habían asignado en la casa que los tenía refugiado en Inglaterra. El moreno tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro al ver el enfado que consumía a su amigo.

- No es el lujo que esperabas ¿eh?- preguntó retoricamente.

- Callate... ya me oirá Martha cuando llegue- murmuró Draco enfadado, mirando las dos pequeñas camas que estaban en la habitación.

No hacía más de 12 horas que habían ingresado a aquel lugar y Malfoy ya quería salir de ahí y nunca más volver. La casa era grande, una verdadera mansión en medio de un bosque, con muchas habitaciones y salones, pero Martha, la amiga de Draco que les había ofrecido ayuda para volver, les había dicho que por su condición e historia, resultaba mejor que permanecieran juntos y sin salir por el momento de esa habitación.

- ¿Tanto te molesta dormir conmigo? no te preocupes Malfoy, no eres mi tipo, estas demasiado pálido, ni me imagino como lo tendrás ahí abajo- continuó diciendo Zabinni, a la vez que se recostaba en una de las camas.

Él también estaba cansado y un tanto asfixiado en aquel lugar, pero tenía de sobra con ver y soportar el mal humor de Draco, como para dejar salir el suyo.

- Deja de decir estupideces sino quieres que termine matándote... en que momento se me ocurrió aceptar que vinieras conmigo- grito enfurecido.

- Calmate, ve y pídele a tu amiga que te de algo más a tú altura, tal vez hasta te meta a su cama- siguió diciendo sin importale el enfado del rubio.

Sólo la mirada bastó para que Zabinni se quedara en silencio nuevamente. Draco no acostumbrada a compartir nada con nadie, menos el espacio personal, especialmente cuando aquel era tan reducido. Hubiera preferido hasta compartir la cama con Martha.

Ya lo habían hecho una vez, cuando la conoció en un bar y se mostró totalmente lastimada y furiosa, porque había tenido que dejar todo por culpa del pasado de su familia. Tal vez fue eso lo que logró que no hubiera sido sólo un revolcón de una noche. Esa mujer había logrado hacer que Draco se identificara con ella y por eso habían establecido una relación de amistad. Desde ese entonces se hablaban de vez en cuando, pero jamás se habían vuelto a acostar. Ella le había dicho que no convenía mezclar el sexo y las palabras. Él no sentía nada parecido al deseo por ella, no era que tuviera un mal cuerpo, al contrario, tenía buen porte, un par de curvas en las cuales perderse, y al ser un par de años mayor, tenía experiencia, pero simplemente no sentía atracción por ella, por eso no se ofendió ni intentó nada otra vez. Pero ahora se sentía furioso con ella, dejarlo recluido en aquella pocilga no era lo que tenía planeado cuando había decidido partir de Alemanía. El problema se acrecentaba ya que ni siquiera la tenía cerca para reclamarle, ella le había dicho que no volvería hasta el día siguiente, ya que tenía una importante misión.

- ¿Misión importante?... ya me tendrá que decir que es esa misión tan importante como para dejarme aquí sin decir ni hacer nada- murmuraba mientras caminaba como animal enjaulado.

Si la hubiera tenido en ese mismo instante, no sabía de que hubiera sido capaz. Qué se estuviera controlando con el humor de Zabinni ya era bastante. Martha había sido afortunada al no estar en aquel preciso momento frente a él, porque si había algo que a Draco Malfoy lo descontrolaba era verse limitado, atrapado y sin respuestas.

- ¿Ya sabes que haremos acá?- Blaise volvió a romper el silencio, esta vez sonando más serio.

- No lo sé, no se que tanto quieran que los ayudemos- respondió Draco sentándose con astío en la cama que le correspondería.

- Quién hubiera dicho que cooperaríamos con la resistencia- habló el moreno.

- Ya sabes cual es mi opinión y mi objetivo en esto- indicó el rubio mascullando las palabras.

-Bueno amigo mío, la partida de ajedrez está por comenzar, las fichas ya están puestas y te digo, esta vez no estamos en el bando de las negras- aclaró seriamente Blaise.

Draco lo quedó mirando fijamente, perdido por las palabras de su amigo. Pero lo que Blasie Zabinni olvidaba era que Draco Malfoy no quería estar en ningún lado, sólo en el suyo, ya había aprendido lo que pasaba por eso y no volvería a dejarse llevar.

OoOo

_Aquí les traje el capitulo de la semana, (feliz de que he podido cumplir el plazo que me dí de un capítulo por semana y es que estoy bien inspirada :) Ahora a ustedes ¿ Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por todos quienes leen, sus alertas, favoritos y especialmente mil gracias a quienes comentan: **Shiver- China lop32- cibel05- Sabaana - adrmil - Mari- mariapotter2002 - alee Malfoy Cullen - culdrak y Nalene. **_

_En este link: http : / andraven. wordpress . com/ les dejé un dbujo que realice sobre la historia se llama "El sueño de Hermione". que se vió el cap pasado, es el croquis de un pintura que estoy haciendo.**  
><strong>_

_Espero que hayan tenido un feliz comienzo de año y dejenme saber sus opiniones, ya que alimentan mis ganas de escribir..._

**Review Plisss**


	4. Respondiendo preguntas

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo 4: Respondiendo preguntas**_

Habían pasado tres días desde que Hermione, junto con Martha, estaban en la casa que se convertíría en su refugio. Mejor dicho llevaba ese tiempo casi encerrada en la pequeña habitación que le habían asignado. En esos momentos se encontraba recostada boca arriba con la mirada pegada al techo, su cuerpo estaba completamente quieto, pero su mente no dejaba de trabajar, pensando que estaría pasando luego de su desaparición. Había intentando conseguir información pero no la había recibido, ni siquiera una página del periódico había encontrado en aquel lugar y eso la estaba matando. La angustia de saber si había quedado como una traidora frente a la comunidad o si simplemente habían omitido la información la embargaba. No dejaba de preguntarse si sus amigos y la familia Weasley se habrían dado cuenta de su desaparición y especialmente se intentaba imaginar que pensaban. Acaso creerían que ella huía porque realmente había hecho algo malo. Podía imaginarse el miedo en el rostro de Molly Weasley, la confusión de Arthur y la decepción en el resto. En esos momentos se arrepentía enormemente de no haberse despedido por lo menos de Harry y Ron, en no haber confiado en ellos y pedirle ayuda. En cambio por su decisión se encontraba en un lugar lejano rodeado de extraños, a los cuales casi no había visto, porque siempre estaban saliendo y entrando. Sólo dos la habían saludado con cierta distancia y cada uno volvió a sus tareas. Con la única persona que había hablado continuamente era con Martha, quien siempre la acompañaba a desayunar, pero luego desaparecia hasta la noche para confirmar que aún estuviera ahí.

Se sentía asfixiada e inútil en aquel lugar, había pasado aquellos largos tres días entre su habitación y la biblioteca que Martha le había mostrado. Creía que iba a enloquecer si seguía en esa rutina de inactividad y desconocimiento, por lo que decidida se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la salida. Hablaría con Martha o con quien fuera necesario, pero ella no era una prisionera, necesitaba información, necesitaba hacer algo, o simplemente se iría de ahí. Con esas ideas en mente abrió aquella puerta que la mantenía lejos de todo.

A paso raudo llegó al comedor, sin encontrarse con nadie en el camino, como solía ocurrir a esa hora de la tarde. Esperaba hallar pronto a Martha, le preguntó a una pareja que preparaba un poco de comida, uno de ellos, la mujer, le respondió que estaba conversando con alguien, pero no le indicó nada más. Hermione no podía quedarse así, no le importaba buscarla en toda la casa, si eso implicaba hacer algo.

Se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto de la casa, por los pasillos en los cuales no se había aventurado, no porque se lo prohibieran, pero Martha le había recomendado, no merodeadar mucho por la parte de las habitaciones, sin embargo poco le importaba, la encontraría, o a alguno de aquellos con los que había logrado hablar un poco y parecían tener más conocimiento y liderazgo dentro de aquel extraño grupo.

Había revisado con mucha cautela varias habitaciones y corredores, sin duda aquella casa era un laberinto, lleno de espacios oscuros, deshabitados y escondidos. Ya comenzaba a pensar que debía volver a su habitación, cuando el sonido de una conversación la alertó. Era la primera voz que lograba escuchar en aquella parte de la casona. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta que daba a la habitación de donde provenían los sonidos que no lograba distinguir claramente. En un comienzo creyó que hablaban en otro idioma, pero pronto comprendió que se debía a la inteferencia de las paredes entre ella y quienes estaban dentro.

No quería inmiscuirse demasiado, pero tenía la imperante necesidad de encontrar a Martha, por lo que dubitativamente colocó su oreja en la superficie de la puerta. Agudizó el oído hasta que logró escuchar claramente dos voces, una de mujer, y aunque no estaba segura, podía aseverar que era de Martha, ya que no conocía a ninguna otra mujer que tuviera ese tono fuerte y ronco, pero que no sonaba masculino, y la segunda voz era la de un hombre, que aunque no lograba reconocer claramente, se le hacia familiar. No le sonaba como si la hubiese escuchado recientemente, más bien parecía un viejo recuerdo, así que intentó encontrarle un rostro a esa voz, tratando por todos los medios de relacionarla con algún conocido pero nadie encajaba.

Mientras Hermione se debatía entre abrir la puerta y aclarar sus dudas, al interior de aquella habitación, un ofuscado Draco intentaba aclararle a Martha que él no sería un prisionero de ella ni de nadie.

- Si decidí volver no fue para estar encerrado en esta pocilga- le aclaraba el rubio con brusquedad.

La mujer antes de responder, se revolvió el cabello suspirando suavemente sin quitarle la mirada al hombre que tenía enfrente, viendo de reojo como Blaise Zabinni, seguía atento la conversación manteniendo la distancia.

- Necesito que me escuches, las cosas se tienen que hacer con calma, muchos de aquí saben quien eres, o por lo menos lo que fuiste y no les agrada tu presencia... digamos que no confían en tí- le aclaró sin pausas ni sutilezas.

Aquello causó que Blaise frunciera el ceño, detestaba que lo enjuiciaran, aunque en ese momento aquella mujer sólo estuviera hablando con Draco, sabía que eso también iba para él.

- ¿No confían en mí?... y qué quieren que haga, que mate al maldito Ministro por ellos... al carajo, me importa una mierda si confian en mi o no- respondió

- Primero que todo, nadie aquí quiere matar a Rogers...- comenzó Martha a aclararle. Mientras que Draco esbozó una sutil media sonrisa, que provocó que Martha lo mirara más seriamente.

- Entonces qué quieren hacer, ¿invitarlo a tomar el té?- ironizó tan cabreado como al comienzo.

- Nuestros planes son muy diferentes y no hablaramos de eso ahora- mencionó sin querer darle más detalles.

- No entiendo para que me ofreciste ayuda si ya veo que confías tanto en mí como lo hacen tus amigos- dijo Draco alzando una ceja.

- No entiendo para que aceptaste mi ayuda, si no estas dispuesto a ayudar- contra atacó Martha.

- ¿Ayudar en qué?- siguió con su tono ácido.

Martha se recordó que era lo que no soportaba de aquel hombre: su carácter endemoniado, la terquedad de sus ideas y aquel sentido de superioridad que nunca dejaba de lado, ni siquiera en la cama. La única vez que había tenido sexo con él, se había dado cuenta de aquello. Era un amante excelente, capaz de provocar el mayor placer, un experto en la figura femenina, pero siempre anteponiéndose, si prodigaba las mejores caricias era para satisfacer su deseo de demostrar que él era el mejor.

Draco observó como aquella mujer quedaba en silencio, con un aire pensativo que le sugirió algunas ideas.

- Me iré de aquí- le indicó bruscamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar buscando sus cosas.

- Sabía que tenerte aquí sería un dolor de cabeza- murmuró la mujer.

- ¿Yo me puedo seguir quedando?- preguntó Zabinni, provocando que Draco le diera una mirada asesina, pero sin pronunciar palabra, mientras que Martha asentía suavemente.

- Detente- le indicó Martha antes de que Draco se acercara a la puerta- Dame dos días y te prometo que tendrás libertad de acción, aún no es seguro para tí salir-

Malfoy se detuvo ante las palabras que denotaban un poco de desesperación, lo cual sin querer evitarlo le causo satisfacción.

- Se puede saber por qué tanto me necesitas- le preguntó volteandose a verla, sonriendo de medio lado- No me digas que tienes una perversión sexual, de la cual yo estoy siendo víctima- ironizó dando un paso hacia adelante para acercarse más a ella.

- Para ahí- le dijo levantando su mano para no dejarlo avanzar un paso más.

- Dime, por qué tanta desesperación para que no me vaya- continuó indagando, mirandola fijamente, sabiendo que aquella mirada siempre lograba colocar nervioso al otro.

- Te necesitamos... no yo solamente...- le aclaró-... nuestros planes requieren de información y conocimientos que alguien como tú sólo puede tener.

- Continua- le exigió al ver que ella hacia una pausa.

- Todos los que estamos aquí jamás pertenecimos a los mortifagos, aunque el ministerio haga creer lo contrario, y para poder actuar mejor, saber cuales son realmente sus planes y sobretodo como combatirlos eficazmente, debemos tener a alguien que nos proporcione información, ideas y contactos desde ese lado- mencionó Martha.

- Y recordaste que te habías revolcado con uno- le lanzó con saña.

- Cuando te contacte de nuevo, te dije que te ayudaría a cambio de tu ayuda- le aclaró Martha sin sentirse afectada por las palabras y mirada de él.

Draco Malfoy lo sabía, tenía claro, aunque ella no se lo había dicho, que ese era el tipo de ayuda que alguien como él podía prestar. Siempre seguiría siendo el mortífago, para todos e incluso para él mismo.

- Un día- fue lo único que dijo.

Ella lo quedó mirando desconcertada.

- No dos días, te doy un día y me podré mover por esta...casa, con libertad, y si quieres mi ayuda, tendré que estar al tanto de todo- completó con determinación.

Los ayudaría si, para ayudarse a si mismo, y para eso necesitaba saber todos y cada uno de los pasos que darían, no quería verse enfrentado luego a una trampa o a un error que lo hiciera correr más peligro del que ya estaba.

Martha sabía que no podría cambiar aquello, así que aceptó sin ningún reparo. Tendría sólo un día para convencer a sus otros compañeros de aceptar la ayuda de alguien como Draco Malfoy, quienes, aunque tenían conocimiento de que era necesaria para los planes, no confiaban en alguien como él, con su pasado y personalidad.

Sin decir más palabras se dirijió a la salida rápidamente para ir a hablar con sus compañeros, dejando a ambos hombres sumidos en sus pensamientos.

OoO

La ciudad se encontraba fría, oscura, nuevamente bañada de aquella niebla que teñía aún más todo aquello de sombría soledad. Las cortinas y persianas se bajaban temprano, las puertas se bloqueaban al atardecer. Sólo unos cuantos locales se mantenían abiertos hasta la medianoche, uno de ellos, el más prestigioso de todos. Quo vadis, era el nombre indicado en letras de plata sobre una pequeña placa pegada en una elegante puerta. Sólo eso señalaba que aquel lugar no era una simple casa, ya que el resto del exterior lucía al más puro estilo georgiano, el clásico y más ostentoso de toda Gran Bretaña.

Al ingresar a aquella casa, una larga escalera daba la bienvenida, que estaba cubierta de una antigua y refinada alfombra color bermellón, el resto de las paredes prolijamente decoradas con papel tapiz ocre se veían tenuemente iluminadas por pequeñas luces que simulaban ser velas. Desde aquel lobby ya se podía entrever y escuchar la vida que se llevaba acabo en el segundo y siguientes pisos. Música, humo y luces se mezclaban en perfecta armonía. En una parte del segundo piso se encontraba una barra larga de mármol, repleto de los más finos y exóticos licores del mundo, al frente de este bar, había un escenario pequeño donde una mujer cantaba con voz profunda y cargada de sentimiento una clásica canción de jazz, junto al piano que en esos momentos era tocado por un anciano que movia velozmente sus dedos sobre las teclas. Los clientes de aquel local lucían implecables en sus trajes de alta costura, sentados en antiguos sofas, recibiendo sus bebidas en finas copas de cristal, mientras reían, conversaban y fumaban, sin perder la oportunidad de rozar, sin que otro se diera cuenta, a las jóvenes meseras que rodeaban las mesas.

Las conversaciones de aquellos caballeros siempre se centraban en lo mismo, negocios y política. De vez en cuando alguno mencionaba algo de deporte, pero rapidamente volvían a sus temas de trabajo, a enfrascarse en entregarse información, y sobretodo en obtener información a su favor.

Ese era el espiritu del Quo Vadis en aquella planta, ahí se habían planeado las más importantes estrategias políticas, se habían establecido las fusiones corporativas más grandes y millonarias de la historia post moderna. Pero no era todo lo que en aquel lugar se vivía, había una nueva escalera, que muchos decían, llevaban al cielo. El tercer piso estaba provisto de pasillos alumbrados tenuemente que dejaban a la vista las pinturas que tapizaban las paredes, cargadas de imagenes de las guerras napoleónicas y las Cruzadas, más algunas escenas de los cuentos más sensuales del Decameron, que atraían la atención de quien pasara por ahí. Guerra, muerte y sexo estaban representadas de la forma más elegante y cruda posible en aquellas paredes. Lo demás que las decoraban eras las decenas de puertas color ámbar que permanecian a la espera de ser abiertas por alguno de los caballeros que tenían el dinero y privilegio de llegar a aquel lugar.

De una de las tantas habitaciones se colaba por la rendija inferior la luz que había en su interior, en donde yacía sentada frente a un espejo una mujer que no dejaba de peinarse su cabello azabache que caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros desnudos. La mujer no dejaba de mirarse en el reflejo, sus ojos verdes repasaban su rostro aún maquillado, que era lo que lograba entregarle suavidad a sus rasgos un tanto gruesos que le daban la expresión dura que tenía. Se centró en su cuerpo que sólo estaba cubierto parcialmente por una bata de seda negra que solo tapaba su espalda y parte de sus brazos. El resto permanecia desnudo y con rastros de sudor, que marcaban aún más aquellos manchas rosadas que comenzaban a formarse en su blanquesina piel producto de la intensa actividad física que hacía pocos minutos había realizado.

Luego de verse a si misma, aprovechó de mirar por el espejo lo que tenía a sus espaldas. La cama con docel, que era el centro de la habitación, tenía las sábanas desprendidas y arrugadas, pero aquello no era lo que le hacia fijar la atención, si no el hombre que estaba recostado pacientemente sobre ella, y que permanecía de manera relajada aspirando el humo del cigarrillo que había prendido hacía pocos minutos atrás. A diferencia de ella, su cuerpo desnudo no estaba cubierto por nada, pero tan poco parecia importarle. En ese lugar, era en donde menos le importaba eso. Si era demasiado bajo y delgado, de piel delgada y arrugada desde muy temprana edad, si tenía los ojos de aspecto acuoso, hasta aquella sonrisa fingida y casi permanente que siempre llevaba perdían razón en entre aquellas paredes. Ahí no era ese hombre insignificante como lo habían tratando en su época escolar ni en sus primeros años de trabajo, ni tampoco en ese lugar resultaba que ser de gran importancia el poder del que en esos momentos gozaba. No, entre esas cuatro paredes, él era simplemente un hombre, no era menospreciado, ni alabado, no era el pobre huffepluff Rogers, ni tampoco el Primer Ministro de Magia.

A ambos los cubría el silencio, que sólo era roto de vez en cuando por el sonido del cepillo de ella. La música del piso inferior ni siquiera era un suave murmullo en aquel lugar, estaban protegidos del exterior. Rogers se había terminado de fumar su cigarrillo cuando nuevamente comenzó a contemplar y a gozar de la imagen que le daba la figura femenina que tenía enfrente. La miraba detenidamente, fijándose en su cuello y hombros desnudos. Aquella simple imagen volvió a prenderle la llama del deseo. Lentamente fue bajando su mano, deslizándola por su estómago, rozándose, hasta llegar y acariciar su miembro que yacía lácido entre sus piernas. Sus ojos siguieron sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, imaginándosela completamente desnuda complaciéndolo como lo había hecho anteriormente. Mientras aquellos pensamientos lo inundaban no dejaba de masturbarse velozmente, intentando despertar el deseo en aquella parte de su cuerpo.

-Hela- gimió roncamente.

La mujer que por el espejo había visto toda la acción del hombre se volteó fingiendo la sonrisa más sensual que su boca podía realizar.

- ¿Si? mi Domine- preguntó con tono aterciopelado. Lo conocía y sabía exactamente como tratarlo y que decirle.

- Ven aquí y haz lo que mejor sabes- le exigió sin dejar su tarea.

La mujer caminó lentamente, moviendo su cuerpo suavemente a cada paso que daba, deslizando su bata hasta dejarla caer a unos pasos de la cama. Se trepó por esta y gateó hasta quedar frente al cuerpo de Rogers, sentándose de rodillas entre las piernas de este.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver los vanos intentos de aquel hombre por empalmarse a si mismo. Por el leve fruncimiento de ceño que él realizó, supo inmediatamente que debía borrar aquella sonrisa, o hacerla parecer más traviesa que burlesca.

- Dejame ayudarte- le susurró deteniendo la mano del hombre para reemplazarla por la de ella.

- He tenido mucho trabajo- se justificó él de manera osca, cambiando rápidamente la expresión al sentirla trabajar en su cuerpo.

- Lo sé, siempre tienes mucho trabajo- le reafirmó pasando su mano libre por los escasos vellos que rodeaban el ombligo masculino,

- Es mi deber, hay muchas cosas que poner en orden- intentó decir lo más claramente posible, a pesar de que la voz se notaba afectada por las atenciones femeninas.

- ¿Ha habido mucho desorden que mi Domine ha tenido que controlar?- le preguntó con voz acaramelada, mientras Rogers se dedicó a mirarla suavemente.

- No más que al comienzo, aunque ha habido un par de sorpresas- le respondió acariciandole un costado

- ¿Un par de sorpresas?- volvió a preguntarle, él era su fuente de información del mundo exterior, la primera fuente de lo que pasaba, aunque jamás le revelaba demasiadas cosas.

- Si, pero nada importante, por lo pronto tendré que hacer un pequeño viaje- le informó.

- ¿Un viaje? tú jamás lo has hecho- señaló un tanto contrariada, esperando saber que significaba eso en lo que a ella respectaba.

- Ahora debo ir, es un asunto de suma importancia, que sólo yo puedo tratar- murmuró.

- ¿Un asunto ministerial?- se atrevió a indagar, sabiendo que en cualquier momento su intrusión sería motivo de enfado para él, a quien jamás le gustaba hablar de lo que hacia, no por lo menos cuando estaba con ella.

- Algo más importante- aseveró haciéndole un gesto para que se dedicara a lo que en ese momento era importante, su propio placer.

- Lo sé, eres un hombre muy importante, con temas muy importantes que tratar- finalizó Hela, aumentando la presión de su mano que logró sacarle un gutural gemido.

- Sí, pero aquí no importa- logró decir él llevando su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Claro, aquí no importa quienes somos- concordó ella, dandole un veloz beso en la cabeza de su erección que ya estaba casi en su plenitud nuevamente.

- Aquí no importa quien soy afuera, pero tu sigues siendo una puta- le recordó él entre gemidos.

En respuesta a aquella frase, Hela aumento la presión y rápidez, casi alcanzado un nivel agresivo, que poco le importó a Rogers, ni siquiera fue capaz de tomárselo como una venganza por sus palabras, ya que el nivel de excitación estaba alcanzando un alto nivel. Lo excitaba la rudeza de ella, que fuera sensual, y no en exceso melosa, que lo escuchara e hiciera preguntas, pero que nunca fuera más allá de lo que a él le convenía relatar. Ella se había convertido, en cierto modo, en una confidente, pero aún así no le revelaba más allá de lo necesario.

. Y que buena puta que eres... mi puta- gimió esperando el fin que estaba próximo.

Ella lo observaba contraerse y gemir rendido sobre la cama. Aquella visión le provocaba cierta repugnancia. No encontraba algo más insignificante que aquello, aquel cuerpo demacrado y débil contorneándose de placer. Pero jamás se lo demostraba, no podía hacerlo, como bien él le había definido era una puta, una simple puta que le proporcionaba placer a la máxima autoridad del mundo de la magia. La única que sabía desde aquella habitación, desde aquella cama, los grandes secretos de quien mantenía el más férreo control entre los magos y brujas. Ella se había convertido en su favorita, y eso le daba ciertos privilegios que sus compañeras de labores no tenían. Como por ejemplo, recibía una paga un poco más elevada por sus servicios, además a Rogers le encantaba llevarle joyas, vestidos y perfumes para que los usara cuando él venía a visitarla y lo más importante, le restringuía el nivel de clientes que podían gozar de su compañia.

- Ahora hazlo con la boca... Diosa- le exigió cuando estaba a punto de acabar. Usando el mismo tono burlón cada vez que le decía Diosa.

Hela lentamente comenzó a hacer lo que le pedían. Lo hacía con destreza, y se detenía justo para no dejarlo terminar, torturandolo sutilmente. Rogers ya no tenía reparos en gemir abiertamente, en maldecir y bendecir a aquella mujer que lo llevaba al cielo y al mismo infierno en un sólo segundo, como sólo ella podía.

- Soy la diosa de los muertos- Se dijo a si misma, mientras recibía la descarga de aquel hombre en su boca, que caía rendido, casi como un niño enfermo, sobre las almohadas.

Se levantó dejándolo recostado, para dirigirse nuevamente al tocador, esa era su rutina, una vez que él terminaba, ella se alejaba. Con sutileza se limpió y volvió a quedarse a espaldas de él. Está vez, Rogers no prendió un cigarrillo, sino que cayó profundamente dormido. Ella no volvió a tomar el cepillo, sólo se quedó contemplando en el espejo. Viendose, viendo a Hela, desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía que cuando miraba a ese espejo veía sólo eso, a la prostituta favorita de aquel lugar. La Diosa, como sus clientes le decían. Por ese motivo había elegido el nombre que llevaba, el de una deidad, siempre lo había sido, pero no cualquiera, sino Hela, una diosa de la mitología nórdica, una gigante encargada de los muertos, representada por una bella mujer, cuya parte superior era de una belleza inimaginable, uno de los seres más perfectos jamás vistos, capaz de cautivar a cualquier mortal, pero había algo que la hacia diferente al resto de las diosas veneradas y conocidas por su belleza, y era que su parte inferior, distaba mucho de la otra, porque ésta estaba podrida.

Se sentía identificada con aquella dualidad, por eso la eligió. No era que físicamente lo estuviera, pero por dentro así se sentía. Podría ser bella por fuera, ser capaz de dar placer a otros sin importarle nada, sin reparos y ni mayor pudor, pero por dentro estaba putrefacta, su alma, su corazón, su espíritu se encontraban manchados, oscurecidos, con nada bueno que dar y mostrar. Y así lo había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo, mucho antes de convertirse en lo que era y hacia en esos momentos. Sentía que lo había estado desde que era una chiquilla, una princesa de papá consentida y caprichosa, desde que había dejado su anterior vida atrás, olvidando todo, especialmente su pasado, desde que había dejado de ser Pansy Parkinson, para encerrarse en aquella habitación.

OoO

Cuando Martha abrió la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni, jamás pensó encontrarse con la imagen que la hizo detenerse en seco, cerrando bruscamente la puerta a sus espaldas. Hermione se encontraba apostada muy cerca de ahí, en clara posición de haber estado espiando, con la mirada avergonzada y nerviosa que la delató aún más.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó duramente.

- Te estaba buscando- respondió Hermione.

- ¿Estabas espiando la conversación que tenía allí dentro?- volvió a cuestionar mirandola fijamente.

Hermione se sentía como una niña pequeña siendo regañada, y aunque sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, no dejaba de cuestionarse que tanto no debía oír, aunque en realidad no lo había hecho.

- Quería saber si estabas tu ahí, pero no te preocupes, no logré entender nada de lo que hablabas con esas personas- le respondió haciéndole notar su reticencia.

- No hay nada que no puedas escuchar- mencionó Martha menos dura que al comienzo. Lo que menos quería era hacerle creer a aquella chica que habían cosas ocultas. Aunque si por el momento hubiera, pero la presencia de aquellos dos hombres en la habitación era un tema que debía primero aclararlo con quienes estaban liderando junto con ella aquel grupo y no creía que aquello le tuviera que importar mucho a la castaña.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, buscando la manera de hacerle todas aquellas preguntas que rondaban en su mente y que necesitaba con urgencia aclarar.

- Creo que ya es tiempo de que hablemos ¿verdad? todas las preguntas que te carcomen, me las podrás hacer ahora, pero no aquí, iremos a tu habitación, o si quieres la biblioteca en estos momentos debe estar vacia. Acompañame- las palabras de Martha retumbaron en la cabeza de Hermione que simplemente se dedicó a seguirla en silencio.

Una vez que llegaron a aquel lugar, Hermione repasó con la mirada las decenas y decenas de libros que cubrían las paredes de aquella habitación. No era la primera vez que entraba, pero seguía fascinándose como si lo fuera. Estaba tan sumida en eso, que no se percató cuando Martha acercó una silla para ofrecérsela.

- Toma asiento, supongo que esto será para largo- la llamó para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

- Gracias, y si tienes mucha razón, tengo muchas cosas que preguntar- le recordó, sentándose en la silla que le había dado, para quedar frente a frente.

- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- indagó Martha para darle la opción a Hermione de hacer las preguntas que tuviera y sobre el tema que quisiera.

- ¿Quién eres?- fue lo primero que necesitaba saber.

- Creía que ya nos habíamos presentado- respondió Martha sonriéndole.

- Tú nombre sólo me permite llamarte de alguna forma, pero no sé nada de tí- le aclaró Hermione sin compartir el buen humor, pero sin mostrarse enfadada tampoco, simplemente estaba seria y atenta a todo lo que podría escuchar de ahí en adelante.

- Mi nombre es Martha Purcell Goyle, estudie en Beauxbatons unos cuantos años antes de que tu ingresaras a Hogwarts...- comenzó a relatar, Hermione escuchaba atenta, pero el apellido mencionado le quedó dando vueltas, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Marhta.

-Si te mencione el apellido de mi madre, fue con una razón, creo que tu debiste ser compañera de uno de mis primos... Gregory Goyle- comentó con cierta dureza en su tono.

Aquello le cayó de sorpresa a Hermione. Jamás se imaginó que aquella mujer pudiera tener algún parentezco con aquel Goyle que había tenido que soportar y conocer en la escuela. Intentó encontrarle algún parecido físico, pero nada los asemejaba.

- ¿Tu familia fue seguidora de Voldemort?- le cuestionó aún sin dar crédito a aquello, pensando si debía preguntarle que había sido directamente ella con respecto a eso.

- Sï, lo fue, mis tíos especialmente, mi madre fue otro caso, a ella sólo le importaba su prestigio, posición y dinero, pero nunca se opuso a lo que Voldemort hacía- explicó.

- ¿Y Tu padre?- intentó saber.

- Él murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, pero no creo que se hubiera opuesto, él pertenecia a una familia sangre pura que ya casi estaba extinta, su único deseo era tener un descendiente y continuar con la grandiosa dinastía Purcell, pero la muerte lo atrapó antes y sólo pudo engendrar una niña- aclaró, y aunque intentó sonar despreocupada, Hermione alcanzó a notar el brillo de dolor que aquello le ocasionaba.

- Yo...-intentó pronunciar Hermione aunque no tenía claro que era lo correcto decir.

- No digas nada- la detuvo inmediatamente- estoy relatándote quien soy, y sé que quieres saber si yo también fuí mortifaga- puntualizó, enfocando nuevamente la conversación.

Hermione asintió casi imperceptiblemente sin dejar de mirarla, esperando saber su respuesta.

- No, no lo fuí, en esa época la crianza de mi madre y la educación que recibí en la escuela sólo me permitian preocuparme por las simplezas de la vida. Vivía en una burbuja, rodeada de dinero, lujos, ropa y joyas, nada más me importaba, ¿No lo puedes creer, verdad?- le preguntó al ver la expresión de incredulidad y confusión que se formaba en el rostro de su interlocutora.

Hermione la observaba y no podía hacer calzar en su mente, la imagen de una chica frívola, como las que tanto vió en Hogwarts; vestidas elegante y provocativamente, pendientes simplemente de su aspecto y de vanalidades, con respecto a la que tenía en frente, una mujer que demostraba carácter e inteligencia, hasta cuyo vestuario simple y casual dejaba en claro que sus intereses no tenían nada que ver con lo superficial.

- Simplemente no luces como si fueras una de ellas- aclaró.

- Lo fuí, pero luego del fin de la guerra, rompieron mi burbuja- puntualizó.

En los ojos de Martha se observaba el dolor que aquello le había causado. Ya no era una persona que sólo le importara lo material, es más, ni le importaba recuperar la fortuna ni las cosas que había perdido. Pero le habían quitado algo más, le habían quitado la tranquilidad y el futuro que había imaginado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Hermione suavemente, recibiendo una mirada profunda.

- En ese entonces tenía un novio, nos ibamos a casar. Era mestizo, pero a mi no me importaba su estatus de sangre. Él había sido un ferreo seguidor de tu amigo Harry Potter y vuestra lucha- mencionó sonriéndole por un instante a Hermione- yo le decía que estaba feliz con él y eso era lo único que me importaba, aunque sabía que con el fin de la guerra ya no tendríamos obstáculos por mi familia y todo marcharía bien. Pero algo salió mal, una vez que Rogers asumió su cargo, recibí una carta indicando que debía ir a declarar al Ministerio. Como yo no había hecho nada malo no me presenté, a la siguiente semana llegó otra, pero estaba enferma y con los preparativos de la boda que iba a ser en una semana, por lo que nuevamente no me presenté y al día siguiente ya no llegó una carta, sino dos agentes a buscarme-

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pidió Hermione. A cada palabra que escuchaba estaba más interesada en la historia. Martha simplemente esbozó una triste sonrisa antes de continuar.

- Ese día, mi novio estaba ahí conmigo, al igual que yo, no entendía nada, preguntó que pasaba y los agentes le respondieron que debían llevarme porque tenía asuntos pendientes que declarar por mi participación en la guerra. Él me miró con confusión, mientras yo le decía que no tenía nada que ver, que jamás había tenido ninguna participación, que él lo sabía. Pero no me dejaron hablar más, me llevaron y tuvieron por horas declarando lo mismo, que yo jamás había sido una mortifaga, les mostraba mi brazo a cada instante para que vieran que no tenía la marca tenebrosa. Me liberaron luego de diez horas- se detuvo un instante para respirar antes de continuar, intentando no dejarse sumir por los recuerdos.

- Cuando volví a casa a buscarlo, él ya no estaba. Una simple duda le bastó para dejarme, cancelar la boda y decirme que jamás uniría su vida con alguien tan despreciable como yo, que nunca mezclaría su sangre con la de mi familia- susurró finalmente, controlando las ganas de llorar, se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas hasta volver a tener la postura firme de antes.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento- murmuró Hermione.

- Eso no fue todo, luego de eso, me quitaron toda la herencia de mi familia, ya sabes, por la ley que requisa toda fortuna y bien material de quienes participaron activa o pasivamente contra la sociedad mágica. Y aún así, como si eso no les bastara, me siguieron persiguiendo, obligando a declarar cuando a ellos se les daba la gana, porque iba a comprar una pócima para la cabeza o intentaba ir a ver a mi madre a San Mungo. Estuve así un par de meses y no aguanté más, escapé gracias a un amigo que me avisó que la siguiente vez que me llevaran a declarar sería la última y me condenarían por los delitos que ellos ya tenían inventados-

- No puedo creerlo, como han sido capaz de hacer eso- exclamó Hermione. No sabía por qué, pero le creía, toda aquella historia no podía ser más que la cruel verdad.

- De la misma forma en que lo han querido hacer contigo- le hizo ver ante la mirada consternada de Hermione- Y de muchos más-

- ¿Por qué perseguir a gente inocente?- se cuestionó Hermione a si misma hablando en voz baja, sin embargo esa pregunta no pasó desapercibida para Martha.

- Eso es algo que estamos tratando de entender- le respondió a pesar de que sabía que aquella pregunta no era para ella.

- No entiendo ¿por qué Rogers haría algo así?- preguntó esta vez queriendo una respuesta.

- Ese hombre no es lo que aparenta ni dice ser- fue la contestación clara que recibió.

- ¿Entonces quien es?- exigió saber Hermione.

- Un malnacido, que busca algo más que poder. Se excusa en ser un hombre recto, que sólo quiere la paz, pero basta ver lo que hace, y lo que la mayoría no sabe que hace, para darse cuenta quien realmente es- reclamó desmostrando con sus palabras la aversión que él le provocaba.

- Pero sí ya tiene poder- puntualizó Hermione- es la máxima autoridad, y como se ha demostrado ha hecho lo que ha querido-

- Claro, es el Ministro de Magia, tiene poder político, pero creemos que esto va más allá, Hermione- indicó Martha.

- A qué te refieres, qué clase de poder busca- pidió acercándose más, mostrando no sólo interés sino también temor ante aquello que podría escuchar.

- Eso es lo que aún no tenemos claro, han sabido guardar y ocultar muy bien sus acciones... pero hemos logrado saber que andan tras algo grande, algo que se ha buscado por mucho, una fuente de poder milenaria, que el mismo Voldemort tenía entre sus planes más secretos-

- ¿De qué estas hablando? qué otros planes secretos- necesitó saber inmediatamente.

Martha la quedó mirando unos instantes, sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero la información que tenían era demasiado reciente y nada estaba realmente confirmado. Sólo tenían rumores, informaciones que habían logrado recolectar de diversas partes y por eso había recurrido a la presencia de Draco Malfoy y su amigo Blaise Zabinni, para saber que tan reales eran aquellos planes de Voldemort durante su poderío.

- Tiene relación con una magia antigua y poderosa...- se decidió a contar-... La Magía Ancestral, pero como debes saber no hay mucha información sobre aquello, se remonta a tiempos antiguos, al comienzo de la historia, por eso no hemos podido averiguar mucho. Aunque sabemos que ellos han hecho de todo para descubrir la verdad y obtenerla. Dentro de unos días haremos un viaje para recabar más información, tu también vendrás si así lo quieres- relató ante la estupefacción de Hermione.

- Jamás había oído hablar de ella ni leído tampoco- murmuró contrariada, repitiendo mentalmente aquellas dos palabras..._Magia Ancestral_.

- Lo sé- dijo Martha sonriendo.

- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre la magia ancestral- pidió Hermione casi como una exigencia, desesperada y motivada por tener el más mínimo detalle de la nueva información que oía.

- Todo a su tiempo, por ahora sólo eso te puedo contar, cuando vengas con nosotros podrás entender toda la historia- aclaró viendo como la castaña hacía un mohín de frustración.

No estaba convencida en quedarse con sólo aquello, le habían revelado información nueva e importante, algo que quizas le haría entender un poco la motivación de aquel hombre que estaba a la cabeza del Ministerio, pero se la negaban. Aún tenía dudas en su interior para creer completamente todo lo que le decía Martha, pero por como le relataba las cosas, parecían tener cierto sentido, sólo que aún no encontraba el Por qué y Para qué y eso la frustraba. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquella "casería de brujas" que estaba realizando el Ministerio con la Magia Ancestral? ¿Por qué mantener tan férreo control en las personas si su interés iba por otro lado?

Inmediatamente Hermione comenzó a buscar en su memoria, algo que hubiera leído sobre aquello, reafirmando que realmente jamás había oído hablar de algo así, pero entonces cómo podía ser que supuestamente el Ministro estuviera trás de eso, cómo Voldemort también lo había hecho y nadie se había enterado.

Se cuestionaba si alguien más lo sabía, si Albus Dumbledore que siempre pareció haber conocido mucho más que el resto, estuvo en conocimiento de aquello. Unas enormes ganas de ir a Hogwarts se apoderaron de ella, quería ir hasta el mismísimo cuadro del antiguo y fallecido director para preguntarle directamente. Quién mejor que él para ayudarla en aquello y saber si tal información era real o un simple engaño, de cualquiera de las dos partes.

- Tienes otra pregunta- escuchó decir a Martha, lo que la obligó a salirse de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, nunca terminaste de decirme como llegaste a esto, qué pasó luego de que debiste escapar- continuó cuestionando Hermione, intentando dejar el otro tema de lado, ya que sabía que por el momento no obtendría más información.

- Me fuí por un tiempo de Inglaterra, pero no quería, mi único objetivo era volver, estuve de un lugar a otro, haciendo todo lo posible por regresar, hasta que conocí a un par de personas que me ayudaron. Uno de ellos ya lo conoces- le indicó, deteniéndose para conjurar unas tazas de té para ambas.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó, agradeciéndole la bebida caliente que le ofrecía.

- Sandor- respondió, mencionando a uno de los hombres que había conocido Hermione el día que había llegado a aquel lugar. Aún no lo olvidaba porque su porte le hizo recordar mucho a Hagrid y a pesar de que el hombre le aclaró que nada tenía que ver con semigigantes ni gigantes, no podía asociarlo de otra forma, especialmente porque a pesar de esa figura grande y ruda, sus ojos y gestos demostraban lo contrario, que era una persona cálida y divertida, al igual que el guardabosque, a quien hacía meses que no veía y extrañaba enormente.

- Él tiene una historia similar a la mía, pero no soy yo quien tiene que contartela. Lo importante es que nos conocimos en Oslo, y ahí nos dimos cuenta que estabamos en una situación similar y no eramos los únicos, cada día ocurrían, y lamentablemente siguen ocurriendo casos. Por eso decidimos organizamos y volvimos para hacer algo, ayudar a otros, y sobretodo detener esto- sentenció con firmeza.

- ¿Cómo volvieron?- preguntó Hermione otra vez, quería saberlo todo y poco le importaba que eso pareciera un interrogatorio.

- Como cualquier muggle lo haría, intentamos pasar desapercibidos, usamos la vía más larga, pero menos custodiada. Estamos en conocimiento que el Ministerio de Magia poco puede hacer en los medios de transporte muggle, sin embargo, aún así tomamos resguardos, tal como lo hice contigo para traerte a esta casa-

- Y el resto ¿Cómo los fueron encontrando? ¿Cómo supieron que necesitaban ayuda?- siguió indagando.

Martha la miró con una sonrisa auténtica, aquella chica le causaba una gran simpatía, sus ansías por saber, el interés que se le reflejaba en los ojos. Era una persona transparente y eso le agradaba, porque ya quedaban muy pocas con aquellas características y tenerla de su lado sería sin duda un gran aporte a la causa, y sobretodo sentía que podían llegar a entablar una amistad.

- No es difícil saber a quienes tiene en la mira el Ministerio, también tenemos nuestros contactos ...- le aclaró guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

- Tienen espias dentro del Ministerio, por eso te ví ese día- concluyó Hermione sorprendida.

- Tú bien sabes que el ministerio no es infalible, a pesar de que pregonan tener la mejor seguridad jamás vista, tienen sus puntos débiles-

- Y ustedes los usan- murmuró la castaña un poco más relajada.

- Aún así no hemos logrado llegar más allá, el círculo personal que rodea a Rogers es tremendamente cerrado y de cuidado- mencionó Martha.

- Lo sé, jamás se puede acercar a él si no es primero a través de uno de sus asesores personales, ni siquiera Harry con su cargo- agregó Hermione. Había vívido varias de esas situaciones y su amigo le había relatado otras tantas en que coincidian completamente sobre el cerco de hierro que tenía Rogers, algo que no dejaba de llamar la atención, aunque él sindicaba que era netamente por protección, debido a su cargo y los altos indices de atentados. Sin embargo Hermione jamás había oido hablar que algo así ocurriera realmente.

- Sin duda es porque esconden algo y muy grande, te puedo asegurar que Rogers es un hombre de muchos secretos y él más importante tiene que ver no sólo con cuales son sus reales planes sino quien es realmente- Aquella era una verdad que debía ser develada completamente y ellos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por lograrlo.

¿Quién podría ser realmente aquel hombre? se preguntaba Hermione, pero por más que intentará encontrarle una respuesta aún no la tenía. Como tampoco parecía tenerla Martha o su grupo. Pero eso no se lo aseguraba nadie, confiaba en ella, pero no cien por ciento, recién la venía conociendo y lo había hecho de una manera extraña. Sentía que quizas habían otras cosas que manejaban, pero que no le serían reveladas, por eso estaba convencida que la única manera de conocer todo, era involucrándose totalmente con ellos, ser parte de sus investigaciones, participando en todo lo que fuera necesario y más.

- Si estoy aquí es para hacer algo- mencionó Hermione llamando nuevamente la atención de la otra mujer que ya parecía descansar recostada en su silla.

- Continúa- le pidió.

- No quiero seguir relegada de todo, pasando el día aquí o en mi habitación. Participaré en lo que sea necesario, quiero saber más y para eso les ofresco mi ayuda, soy buena investigando, también en hechizos, pociones...

- Sé quien eres Hermione Granger- la detuvo Martha de manera risueña y con un toque maternal, que hizo sonrojar a Hermione.

- Entonces quiero ser activa en cada plan y acción que ustedes lleven a cabo- finalizó dejando de lado el anterior sonrojo.

La seguridad usada en esas últimas palabras no dejó ninguna opción de réplica, aunque Martha ya se lo esperaba.

Al escucharla no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que había escuchado poco tiempo antes de la boca de su otro invitado, Draco Malfoy. Aunque no conocía la historia de ambos, no pudo dejar de compararlos. Ya que apesar de parecer tan diferentes, A su vista había una fibra delgada que los cruzaba y los hacia ser muy parecidos el uno del otro y eso podía ser una gran ventaja y a la vez el obstáculo más díficil a sobrellevar cuando tuvieran que verse y tal vez debieran trabajar juntos.

- No tengas la menor duda de que eres bienvenida, sólo te queriamos dar tiempo para descansar y que asimilaras todo lo que te ha pasado, sabemos, porque lo hemos vívido, que estar en esta situación no es fácil, has tenido de dejar mucho atrás- le aclaró Martha ante la mirada exigente y anhelante que le daba la castaña.

Ante aquellas sinceras palabras, Hermione se vió de golpe con la realidad que Martha le mencionaba. Recíen en ese instante se atrevió a pensar realmente lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba viviendo. Había escapado, el Ministerio la había mandado a perseguir. Un nudo se alojó en su pecho, sintió sus ojos humedecidos, pero no se permitió ir más allá. ¿Qué sacaba con llorar?, nada, se respondió a si misma, lo mejor que podría hacer era trabajar para acabar con aquellas injusticias y quería hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- No se saldrán con la suya- Murmuró con convicción.

Era una mujer luchadora y lo volvería a ser. Se había cansado de estar subyugada por otros, ya fuera Rogers, las nuevas leyes o incluso su pasado. Quería dejar todo atrás y volver a ser esa Hermione que había sido capaz de muchas cosas con tal de pelear por lo que encontraba justo.

- Entonces es hora de que te presentes como corresponde al resto- La invitó Martha levantándose, a la vez, que le ofrecia la mano, para llevarla al lugar en donde estaban reunidos.

Mientras caminaban y se enfrentaban al grupo de hombres y mujeres que habían perdido sus vidas y que en esos momentos se encontraban trabajando codo a codo por recuperarlas, Hermione comenzaba a sentirse más tranquila. La habían recibido ansiosos, con respeto y alegría y aquello comenzaba a llenarla de nuevas energías.

Martha, sin embargo, se mantuvo al margen de las conversaciones que Hermione generaba a su alrededor, simplemente se dedicó a observarlos. Había sabido de antemano que aquella presentación sería fácil, pero ella aún tenía pendiente otra presentación, y eso la tenía preocupada, pensando en la forma que debía actuar para que todos aceptaran la presencia de los dos hombres que tenía ocultos. Mañana mismo Draco Malfoy quería entrar en escena, y a esa misma hora del día siguiente ya estaría caminado y mostrándose por aquel lugar, incluso se lo podía imaginar con ese aire de señor de todo, recorriendo la casa. Pero lo más importante era que desde el momento en que eso pasara, el grupo estaría completo y por fin entrarían en la fase más importante de la resistencia.

OoO

_Hola qué tal estan? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? como el título lo dice se han respondido algunas preguntas (y otras siguen sin una, lo sé) y tal vez han salido nuevas, pero todo a su tiempo, creo que a las que tienen cuenta les respondí por interno, a las demás, les digo que ya se irán contando y develando las verdades... paciencia y sigan leyendo que de verdad se pone bueno... jejejej... Sólo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Es importante, aunque parezca que no pase mucho. Martha es importante en la historia, también lo será Mara y Rogers, de estos dos iremos conociendo más sus historias en los siguientes cap, Pansy/Hela, también tiene lo suyo ¿Qué les parecen estos personajes?  
><em>

_Les agradezco mucho a quienes comentaron en el cap pasado :)_

_Saludos y nos estamos leyendo. (comenten por favor) (haganme saber que les parece, o si algo no esta bien, porque esta página, no sé que la pasa y he tratado de subir el cap desde hace un par de horas y no me había dejado)_

_**Review Plis**  
><em>


	5. Busquedas

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo 5: Búsquedas**_

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley parecían petrificados en sus asientos, llevaban días tratando de localizar a Hermione, su gran amiga, pero no habían tenido resultados. Habían ido a su oficina, sin embargo sus colegas y jefe no la habían visto. Estaban sorprendidos, ya que ella jamás lo había hecho, había faltado al trabajo y lo más importante sin reportarse ni nada. Luego habían ido a su departamento y lo habían encontrado vacío, sólo con sus objetos un poco revueltos, pero aquello podía haber sido causa de ella, ya que nada parecía demasiado diferente a la última vez que habían estado en aquel lugar. Sus cosas personales parecían intactas, no llevaban cuenta de cada cosa que tenía Hermione como para saber si algo faltaba, pero encontraron ropa, libros y parte de sus artículos personales, por lo que para ellos todo parecía normal. A continuación intentaron hablar con sus padres, aunque debieron hacerlo con cautela, para no levantar sospechas y alarmarlos, por si ellos tampoco tenían noticias, como resultó ser. No habían visto a su hija hacía semanas y sólo se habían comunicado por telefono cuatro días atrás, sin embargo aquello no parecía preocuparles, ya que sabían que su hija siempre tenía mucho trabajo, manteniéndose enfrascada en sus nuevos casos, y a veces pasaba una semana sin darle una señal de vida.

Toda sus búsquedas fueron infructuosas, ni una señal, ni una pista o idea de que podría haberle pasado a Hermione y aquello ya estaba angustiando a ambos hombres. Habían formulado decenas de hipótesis, una más temible que la anterior. Aunque una vez que agotaron todos los trágicos panoramas, Ron se había comenzado a aventurar en las más irrisorias e increibles historias en su afán de entender lo que pasaba.

Al segundo día que Hermione había faltado al trabajo, decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Harry estaba listo y dispuesto a poner a un arsenal de aurors para buscarla hasta debajo de cada piedra si era necesario, rastrearía cada rincón de Londres y luego del mundo si se requería para encontrarla. Ron había preguntado a cada amigo en común que tenían, incluso había ido a Hogwarts para saber si la habían visto. Hasta hablaron con el jefe directo de Hermione e irían hablar con el mismímo Ministro, pero fue éste quien se les adelantó y los citó en su oficina de manera urgente aquella mañana de búsqueda.

Ambos ingresaron con angustia a esa oficina, Ron casi desquiciado se había preguntado segundos antes de entrar a ese lugar, si acaso era posible que algo terrible le hubiera pasado a Hermione. Apenas mencionó aquella posibilidad, el dolor los inundó, pero Harry le prohibió pensar así, porque sentía y quería creer que a su amiga no le había pasado nada malo.

Harry tenía unas enormes ganas de verla para abrazarla y luego regañarla como jamás lo había hecho, por haberlos asustado de aquella manera. Ron quería simplemente abrazarla, no tenía otra imagen en su mente más que abrazarla y cobijarla en su pecho, como realmente no lo habia hecho hacía mucho, hasta se comenzaba a imaginar acercándose lentamente, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, acariciando su rostro, susurrándole que se dieran una nueva oportunidad.

Se sentaron frente a Rogers, quien prolijamente enderezaba una placa, la cual decía su nombre y su cargo de Ministro, como quien cuida uno de sus más preciados tesoros. Al lado de Ron estaba el jefe de Hermione con el rostro serio, mirando el frente, no les dedicó ni una sola mirada, ni respondió con algún gesto el saludo que ambos hombres le dedicaron al verlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Harry inmediatamente después de ubicado en su silla.

- ¿Han sabido algo de Hermione?- agregó Ron removiéndose nervioso.

Rogers no se inmutó ante la ansiedad de ellos, se inclinó unos segundos en su asiento de cuero, tomó un hondo respiro y volvió a mirarlos fija y pulcramente. Actitud que desesperó a ambos.

- El jefe de la señorita Hermione Granger me ha informado que no se ha presentado a trabajar...- pronunció al fin, provocando el asentimiento de Ron y la mirada inquisidora de Harry-... supongo que de eso querían hablar en la reunión que habían solicitado conmigo para esta tarde- continuó diciendo con cierto tono de reproche que no pasó desapercibido para nadie en aquella sala.

- La hubiesemos querido tener esta misma mañana, pero su asesor nos había dicho que sólo tenía disponible tiempo para una reunión a esa hora- puntualizó Harry, recordando como casi había tenido que recordarle a aquel asesor sus cargos y proesas con tal de obtener esa dichosa cita, que ahora era puesta en juicio por el Ministro.

- No estamos aquí para hablar de mi ocupada agenda ni los procedimientos con respecto a esta ¿verdad?- indicó Rogers mirándolos severamente.

- Claro que no, hay asuntos más importantes que eso- respondió mordazmente Harry. Toda aquella situación lo estaba exasperando. Sentía que perdía el tiempo sentado ahí, sin saber que cosas podrían estarle pasando a Hermione.

- Lo importante es saber que ha pasado con ella, la hemos buscado y no la encontramos, hay que iniciar una investigación y busqueda inmediata, tal vez le han hecho algo, seguro que algo malo le tiene que haber pasado...- habló Ron velozmente, para centrar la conversación en el objetivo principal.

- Señor Weasley, detengase- Rogers lo detuvo de continuar hablando de aquella manera.

- ¿Qué sucede, le ocurrió algo malo?- preguntó inmediatamente, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, demostrando desesperación hasta en su forma de respirar.

- Yo ya tengo a un equipo listo para su búsqueda y rescate- aclaró Harry para que les diera la autorización de ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente en aquello.

- Será mejor que escuchen al Ministro- aconsejó el jefe de Hermione que había permanecido en el más completo silencio.

- No se iniciará ninguna labor de búsqueda y rescate- indicó Rogers con total seriedad y tranquilidad, ante la mirada estupefacta de Harry y Ron.

- ¿Qué esta diciendo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya saben dónde esta?- preguntó Ron con mayor desesperación en su voz que antes.

Harry, sin embargo, no había pronunciado palabra, miraba al Ministro intentando entender lo que pasaba, que era lo que realmente ocurría y significaban aquellas palabras, para luego dejar vagar su vista durante unos segundos en el otro hombre ahí presente, que aún permanecía rígido en su postura.

- Lamento informarles esto...- murmuró lentamente mirando alternadamente al pelirrojo y al moreno.

El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir intensamente, Ron quería salir corriendo de ahí antes de escuchar lo que creía que vendría, Harry estaba detenido, sintiendo la presión en el centro de su estómago.

- Desde ayer que un equipo comenzó a buscar a la señorita Granger, porque una persona como ella, con su cargo, con su importancia y también, como sabemos, con su responsabilidad, no puede faltar así nada más al trabajo- mencionó sacando por un momento de la estupefacción a Harry, que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Ya había un equipo buscándola?, por qué no se me informó, soy el jefe de Aurors- indicó ofuscado.

- Señor Potter, lo acaba de decir usted mismo, está encargado del equipo de Aurors no de todo el Ministerio- mencionó, haciendo énfasis en el _No_ de sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo es que no nos hemos enterado?- ayudó a seguir indagando Ron.

- Contamos con nuestras precauciones para con nuestros empleados- respondió el Ministro de manera un tanto displicente.

- ¿A qué se refiere?- inquirió con desconfianza Harry, mientras una parte de él sospechaba que a eso se referían directamente las quejas de Hermione.

- Me refiero, señores, a que nos preocupamos por la seguridad de cada uno de ustedes, por eso, inmediatamente supimos de la ausencia de su amiga, y de vuestra busqueda, el señor Martin me informó por lo que le pedí a mi equipo de seguridad que trataran de ver que pasaba. No podemos permitir que el mal se nos acerque y dañe lo que tanto nos ha costado construir- relató solemnemente, mientras el hombre mencionado asintió con la cabeza fehacientemente.

- ¿Y qué han encontrado? por qué nos ha mandado a llamar- Insistió Ron, albergando nuevamente temor en sus palabras.

- Nada, la búsqueda no ha dado mayores resultados- respondió Rogers demostrando pesar en su voz.

- Nos ha mandado a llamar para decir que no la han encontrado ni saben nada de lo que ha pasado- Se enfureció Ron levantándose de su silla, la cual producto de la violencia de este acto, estuvo a punto de derrumbarse al suelo.

- Calmese, señor Weasley si no quiere que lo mande a sacar de aquí- le ordenó Rogers, Mientras Harry no menos ofuscado, pero más controlado, volvía a sentar a Ron a su lado.

- Ese nada, puede significar mucho- siguió hablando el Ministro, olvidándose de la mirada que ambos jóvenes le daban.

- ¿De qué habla?- se controló Harry para preguntar.

- Que no hemos encontrado nada que mencione que Hermione Granger haya sido llevada en contra de su voluntad o que algo le haya ocurrido- respondió mirándolos alternadamente para evaluar sus reacciones.

- ¿Qué esta diciendo?- se espantó Ronald.

- ¿Qué clase de investigación han llevado acabo en sólo un día?- Cuestionó Harry apretando sus puños. Estaba enfadado, se sentía pasado a llevar y sobretodo no le gustaba la forma en que se estaba dando la conversación, y hacia el lugar que parecía ir.

- Sé que estan preocupados, es su amiga, los entiendo- los calmo en tono paternalista.

- Sólo queremos saber que esta bien, encontrarla, ella jamás desaparecería así como así- argumentó Ron derrotado. Su ira lentamente se marchaba dejando lugar al desconsuelo que aquello le comenzaba a generar.

- Seguiremos con la investigación, y tienes mi autorización para que un equipo de tus hombres lo hagan también- indicó Rogers mirando a Harry, que permanecia quieto en su asiento.

-Claro que eso haremos, la seguiremos buscando...- murmuró, sin dejar de pensar en que lo único que queria era salir de ahí y poner a todo su equipo a rastrillar toda la ciudad, y luego el país si resultaba necesario.

Rogers observó la intención de Harry de marcharse de aquel lugar, por lo que carraspeó suavemente para llamar su atención y volver a la realidad a Ron, que parecía sumido en trágicos pensamientos, por la expresión de dolor que había en su rostro.

-Antes de que se marchen debo decirles algo más, les aseguro que yo tampoco quería creerlo- relató lentamente.

- Dígalo, ¿qué más debemos saber?- pidió Harry hablando entredientes, estaba exasperado de aquel juego de incógnitas que estaba llevando Rogers.

- Lamentablemente me han informado que hay indicios que de Hermione Granger no estaba en buenos pasos- sentenció mirando atentamente a sus empleados, esperando con un cierto brillo en los ojos como se tomarían aquella noticia.

- Que diablos está queriendo decir...- menciono Ron levantándose nuevamente de forma brusca, logrando esta vez que su silla cayera sonoramente al piso, acompañado de Harry quien colocó sus puños sobre el escritorio, esperando una aclaración de aquello.

- Por qué no les dices Martín que has descubierto el día de hoy- sugirió Rogers sin siquiera inmutarse por la actitud de Harry y Ron. Ya se había preparado para algo así.

El antiguo jefe de Hermione enderezó la espalda al escuchar su nombre. Su rectitud hasta la llevaba en cada facción de su rostro, que parecia ser inexpugnable, se volteó a verlos y suspiró antes de hablar, dándole un toque de dramatismo a lo que fuera a decir.

- Estuve revisando algunos archivos de causas que Hermione llevaba y me he percatado que varios de ellos han tenido errores que han permitido la liberación de algunos sujetos realmente peligrosos- les aclaró como quien dicta una lista de supermercado.

- Eso es imposible, Hermione hacia muy bien su trabajo... aunque- trató de decir Harry, pero se detuvo antes de decir que ella estaba en contra de lo que su cargo le obligaba a realizar.

Harry sabía como habia comenzado a detestar su trabajo, pero también tenía la seguridad de que era la persona más responsable que conocía, que siempre hacia su trabajo a pesar de todo, y a ellos les constaba. No había bruja más eficiente y responsable que Hermione Granger en aquel Ministerio y no podía creer que ahora sus jefes tuvieran pruebas en contra de aquello.

- Yo también lo creía, por eso pensé al leer el primer informe que podía haber sido un descuido, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera la bruja más inteligente de su generación, pero al revisar otros informes, noté el mismo detalle, y aquello ya no podía ser coincidencia, demasiados casos de presuntos culpables de delitos de terrorismo dejados en libertad- les aclaró Martín, haciendo énfasis en aquellas últimas palabras, puntualizando que la gravedad de la desaparición de Hermione recaía en la presunta libertad en la que habían quedado aquellos delincuentes.

- Y ¿qué significa eso?- murmuró Ron, aun golpeado por lo que escuchaba.

- No podemos más que pensar que aquello tiene relación con la extraña y repentina partida de Hermione- Respondió Rogers.

- No entiendo a que se refiere con eso- preguntó un anonadado Ron.

- Bueno, está claro que se pudo haber sentido culpable o asustada, pronto tendríamos un inventario y esto tarde o temprano saldría a la luz- apuntó Martín.

- ¿Están diciendo que ella huyó?- preguntó nuevamente Ron.

- Es una posibilidad- aseveró el jefe de Hermione en voz baja.

- Me niego a creer eso- aclaró Harry apretando aún más los dedos en sus palmas, pero no le importó el dolor que aquello le generó.

- Aquí estan los informes si los desean ver... y de todas formas no se preocupen, seguiremos con la investigación para encontrarla y aclarar todo este asunto- sugirió Rogers con toda la calma posible.

- Muchas gracias- murmuró Harry entre sulfurado, irónico, y bastante confundido, tomando las carpetas que le daban.

- Todos queremos que esto sea un simple mal entendido- conitnuó indicando Rogers con una sutil sonrisa.

- Lo será- sentenció Harry escuetamente. Tenía muchas cosas que decir, argumentos que desvalidaban aquello, pero sabía que hacerlo ahí, en esas circunstancias no era lo más acertado. Primero debía analizar la situación y encontrar la mejor manera de actuar para ayudar a su amiga.

Ninguno volvió a decir algo, el ambiente estaba tan tenso, que nadie parecía querer hacer o decir algo que lo fuera a empeorar. Aunque quienes más afectados estaban eran sin duda Harry y Ron, los otros dos, simplemente los miraban, inmutables en aquellos rostros serios y que jamás se veían perturbados por algo, con un toque de superioridad que lograban esconder en la severidad que su cargo les otorgaba.

- Es hora de volver al trabajo- aseveró Rogers luego de segundos, que más bien le parecieron horas a Harry.

Viendo como el Ministro Rogers y el jefe del departamento de leyes mágicas Martín, daban por terminada la conversación, hizo los además de despedida, casi arrastrando del brazo a Ron, que estaba silencioso, perdido en cualquier mundo, para sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible y poder comenzar a procesar todo lo que acababan de escuchar.

Mientras ellos partían, en la oficina ambos hombres siguieron en sus puestos, ninguno dijo nada ni siquiera se movieron hasta sentir la puerta del despecho cerrarse completamente. Fue en ese momento en que Rogers se recostó en su silla, encendiendo un nuevo puro, que aspiró antes de sonreír con satisfacción.

- ¿Qué viene ahora Rogers?- preguntó Martin, una vez a solas.

- Tendremos que poner un par de ojos sobre ellos- respondió sin dejar de lado su postura ya relajada.

- Claro que sí, me encargaré de eso, seguro que uno o incluso ambos sepan donde esta, o sea Hermione quien se contacte con ellos- reafirmó Martín anotando su nueva enmienda.

- La quiero aquí, nadie se rie del Ministerio, y su juicio será un escarnio público- murmuró Rogers deleitándose con la imagen de aquello. Aún le hervía al sangre al saber que la habían perdido y todo por un ineficiente y lento proceder.

- ¿Cómo lo habrá sabido?- quiso saber Martín, intentando encontrarle sentido a que Hermione hubiera escapado justo a tiempo.

- Queda más que claro que es una traídora- le indicó Rogers con firmeza.

- Pero Rogers tú sabes que...- intentó aclararle Martín confundido por aquella declaración.

- Silencio idiota- lo acalló fulminándolo con la mirada- acaso crees que alguien que no lo fuera huiría así, que sabría exactamente en que momento escapar- le terminó cuestionando.

- Tienes razón, al fin que resultó ser más peligrosa de lo que pensabamos, quién lo creería de ella, la perfecta Hermione Granger- afirmó Martín.

- Quién lo creería- murmuró Rogers con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquello logró, en cierta medida, complacer a Rogers, quien con el anterior comentario se había sulfurado, pero nuevamente sonreía, especialmente al comenzar a entender que tal vez aquella huída podría llegar a ser más beneficiosa que un traspié como lo había visto al comienzo. Ella misma confirmaba con la desaparición su traición frente al resto. Rogers había logrado ver la duda en los ojos de Harry y Ron, a pesar de que se mostraron ofuscados por las sospechas y con eso, Hermione, ya había cavado su propia condena.

- Ya está todo listo para el viaje, será dentro de cinco días- comenzó a reportarle Martín, cambiando de tema.

- Te dije que debía ser lo antes posible- lo regaño Rogers enderezándose en su silla.

- No pudimos adelantarlo, los habitantes de aquel pueblo estan en su festival anual, todas las posadas y viviendas están colapsadas de turistas, tanto muggles como magos, sabiamos que ir en esta fecha podría poner en riesgo vuestros objetivos- se apresuró a aclarar con cierto temor.

La mirada de Rogers no se suavizó, pero aún así debió asentir, ya que aquel tenía razón, lo que menos quería era hacer de conocimiento público el lugar donde supuestamente iría de vacaciones.

- Bien, entonces supongo que me has conseguido al mejor guía y conocedor de la zona, no quiero un joven inexperto, que me muestre y entregue información de manual turístico sobre el monumento de Stonehenge- le puntualizó.

- Claro que no, conseguimos, no sin mucho trabajo- le comentó haciendo énfasis en la última frase- a un anciano que conoce toda la leyenda que rodea aquel lugar. El hombre hasta dice ser un descendiente de los primeros magos.

- Mientras me entregue lo que quiero, me interesa un comino si es descendiente hasta de un dragón- le restó importancia, sabiendo que eso bien podía ser real, como también una simple charlatanería para impresionar a turístas incautos.

- Crees que Stonehenge es uno de los lugares que buscamos- le preguntó Martín con cautela y bajando el tono de voz, como si temiera que alguien, incluso alguna de las gárgolas que decoraban la habitación pudieran escucharlo.

- Esperemos que sí- mencionó sin dar más respuesta.

Percibía por la mirada que Martín le daba, que este esperaba un poco más de información, pero se quedó en silencio, girando en su silla para darle la espalda, centró su vista en un pequeño mapa de antiguo de Gran bretaña que colgaba en la pared, fijando la mirada en un pequeño punto en la parte baja. Podía dar por seguro que aquel era uno de los centros de poder que tanto buscaban, si lograba confirmalo, sólo le bastaría encontrar a los dos restantes y haría lo que ningun mago en la historia había conseguido.

- La magia ancestral será mía- murmuró tan bajo que sólo él se logró escuchar. Mientras sus ojos brillaban con total avaricia.

OoO

El resto del día en las oficinas de Aurors se sentía la agitación que embargaba a su jefe, que no dejaba de dar ordenes, pedir informes y moverse de un lado a otro intentando alejar los malos pensamientos que la conversación de la mañana había generado en su mente. Tan pronto fue la hora de marcharse buscó a Ron en su oficina y se fueron a la casa que compartían en el más completo silencio. Harry había dado expresas instrucciones al grupo que tenía disponible para la búsqueda de Hermione, que le informaran inmediatamente de cualquier cosa que encontraran, y aunque no se hubiera querido ir para continuar trabajando, comprendió prontamente, que tal vez, si se alejaba de aquel lugar podría encontrar algo más.

Al ingresar a Grimmauld place se encontraron con Ginny que los miraba preocupada. Aquella preocupación se acrecentó al verlos caminar cabizbajos para saludarla. Antes que ella les preguntara algo, ellos se descargaron de todo lo que habían vivido durante el día, le relataron la conversación completa, mientras a la pelirroja se le desfiguraba el rostro a cada palabra que escuchaba.

- Pero... no sé, aun es muy pronto para darlo por hecho... tal vez, se fue de vacaciones...- intentó decir Ginny, divagando nuevas opciones.

- ¿Sin avisar, así de improviso?. No hemos sabido nada de ella desde el cumpleaños de Teddy- recordó Harry caminando incesantemente por el salón.

- Entonces no me explicó que pudo haber pasado- mencionó preocupada- por que es Hermione, nuestra amiga, ella jamás desaparecería así como así-

- Algo le debe haber pasado- murmuró Harry.

El silencio inundó la sala, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, sus cabezas trabajaban sin parar tratando de entender de que iba todo aquello. Hasta unos días atrás, sus vidas parecían que iban tan bien, todo estaba en un curso normal, pero de pronto, un pilar fundamental, aquella mujer que los había tenido unidos, los había salvado y ayudado en muchas oportunidades, sin la cual no hubieran sobrevivido ni conseguido la derrota de Voldemort, de pronto desaparecia de sus vidas sin dejar un rastro, dejando un vacío y una incertidumbre que los carcomía por dentro.

- Tal vez ellos tienen razón y nosotros somos quienes no queremos ver la realidad- murmuró Ron en voz baja, sin despegar la vista del piso, rompiendo aquel silencio mortuorio.

- ¿De qué hablas Ron?- Preguntó Harry, comenzando a fijarse en el rostro sombrío de su amigo.

- Tal vez... si escapó- respondió casi con voz de ultratumba, fijando su mirada en los detalles de la alfombra que cubría el piso en el que estaban.

- ¿Qué dices?- exclamó escandaliza Ginny, mientras Harry no hizo más que mirarlo desaprobatoriamente.

Ron no dijo nada, mientras Ginny conseguía ponerse más furiosa a cada segundo de silencio que pasaba. Harry entretanto intentaba entender que motivaba al pelirrojo a decir aquello.

- Acaso estas loco...- siguió reclamando enfurecida- estamos hablando de Hermione, tu amiga desde los once años...-

- No has visto esto- la detuvo Ron, arrojando sobre una mesa de café cercana, las carpetas que Martín les había entregado en la mañana y que él se había dedicado a revisar una y otra vez en su oficina.

Ginny abrió una, intentó revisarlas, pero no pudo conectar una cosa con la otra. ¿qué tenía que ver aquellos informes de juicios con que Hermione estuviera desaparecida? se preguntó.

- No entiendo por que dices una cosa asi, estas dudando de ella- se ofendió Ginny devolviéndole los papeles.

- No creo que eso sea prueba suficiente- habló Harry alejado, con voz sombría y seria, que llamó la atención de los dos hermanos.

- Simplemente no entiendo Harry, esto es una muestra de que algo raro pasó en esos juicios, sin contar con su actitud, el último tiempo estuvo muy extraña- le recordó Ron.

- A qué te refieres- exigió saber Ginny que no había notado nada extraño en su amiga el último tiempo, aunque no la hubiera visto tan seguido como ellos.

- No sé, me pareció que actuaba diferente, todo el tiempo hablando en contra del Ministerio, eso es algo ¿no?- aclaró, sin dejar de sentir un dolor en su pecho al reconocer que aquellas palabras a cada instante le hacían más sentido. Aquella imagen idealizada que tenía de Hermione, a quien aún internamente amaba con todo su ser y deseaba volver a tener, se rompía en mil pedazos, dejando un espacio vacío y punzante.

- Eres un idiota Ron, ella está en problemas eso es seguro. Ya te arrepentirás de siquiera haber pensado algo así de ella, con esto, si Hermione se llega a enterar la habrás perdido para siempre y como siempre todo será tu culpa- Ginny le restregó sin ninguna consideración, ante la mirada atónita de su hermano, mientras Harry, quien a pesar de estar decepcionado de su amigo, no dudo en sentir que su novia había sido dura al decir aquello.

- ¿Acaso alguna vez la tuve?- le preguntó con pesar sin esperar una respuesta- Además, para que sepas, no fui yo quien acabó lo nuestro, fue ella. La gran Hermione Granger sintió de pronto que yo era poca cosa y sin darme ni una razón, simplemente se alejó, ¿fue esa mi culpa? ¡dime!- Le exigió con dolor, ante una estupefacta Ginny al ver los ojos brillantes y acuosos de su hermano- No fue mi culpa que la guerra la afectara tanto que no pudiera dormir, que no quisiera que ni me acercara a darle un beso. Yo intenté ayudarla, pero ella no me dejó. No, Ginny, basta de que todo el mundo la idealice, no es tan perfecta como todos queremos creer- sentenció, mientras se levantaba con pesadez, escondiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos, para dirigirse a su habitación y alejarse de todo.

Harry y Ginebra se quedaron detenidos mirándolo alejarse, sintiendo el dolor y la decepción que embargaban a Ron. Ninguno quiso agregar nada con respecto al tema.

- ¿Qué pasará con Hermione?- murmuró Ginny asustada tanto por su amiga y también lo comenzaba a estar por su hermano.

- Ya la encontraremos y verás como todo ha sido un mal entendido. Ella jamás huiría, además jamás nos ocultaría algo, no Hermione- aseveró Harry antes de perder de vista a su amigo. En su tono se notaba que no sólo trataba de convencer a Ron, sino que era un desesperado intento por convencerse a si mismo.

OoO

Martha notaba como Sandor le rehuía la mirada cada vez que ella la buscaba. Estaban en el comedor, junto a otros miembros, todos con sus tazones humeantes de café, mientras revisaban un mapa extendido sobre la mesa. Era un plano antiguo que se títulaba Magna Britannia, en esa cartografía señalaban un par de puntos y se enfrascaban en la discusión para decidir a cual lugar debían ir primero.

- Sabemos que el Ministerio ha registrado estos dos lugares- indicó un hombre, mientras apuntaba a una zona en la parte norte de Inglaterra y otra cercana al centro del país.

- Entonces debemos saber cuales serán sus siguientes pasos, adelantarnos lo más que podamos- aclaró Sandor intentando no sentirse perturbado por la mirada intensa de Martha sobre su piel.

No queria que ella se diera cuenta de como lo afectaba aquella situación en la que estaban, por lo que prefirió centrarse en ver como Hermione, junto con el historiador del grupo decidían ir a la biblioteca a investigar en algunos libros, y obtener información sobre ciertos lugares de Gran Bretaña que los ayudaría a identificar alguna caracteristica común de aquellos pueblos o monumentos señalados desde incluso antes del Regimen de Voldemort en aquellos mapas. La Imagen de Hermione logró sacarlo por unos instantes de aquel estado en que se encontraba desde la noche anterior. Aquella chica le agradaba, desde que se había involucrado en la campaña, había trabajado arduamente, daba ideas, buscaba información, participaba activa y acertivamente en las reuniones que tenían y ya se notaba en el aire su presencia y eso que no llevaba más de un día en aquello. Se lamentó profundamente al saber que eso en poco tiempo cambiaría, cuando la gran idea de Martha se hiciera presente en aquella sala.

Al volver a pensar en su nombre, no pudo evitar mirarla por unos segundos, Martha se la devolvió cargada de sentimientos, pero él no pudo sentir más que rabia en su interior. No podía entender como ella, una mujer que consideraba inteligente y juiciosa, pudiera haber cometido tal error, llevar a escondidas a un par de ex mortifagos y pretender que todos los aceptaran con los brazos abiertos. Pero eso era lo que en su parte profesional lo afectaba, respecto a su parte personal, los celos se habían hecho presente, en el mismo instante en que ella, justo después de proporcionarle mejor orgasmo de su vida, le hubiera dicho que su ex amante estaba compartiendo la misma casa, porque ella lo había refugiado en ella.

Vió la hora y la observó preparándose para hablar, por lo que decidió dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y dejarla hacer su trabajo, él ya le había aclarado que en ese tema, dependería completamente de ella. La escuchó diciéndole al resto estaban por conocer a dos personas que cooperarían con ellos. La escuchó tratando de limpiar la imagen de aquellos dos, diciendo que su presencia y ayuda eran muy necesarias y que al final todos tenían el mismo objetivo, desenmarcarar a Rogers y volver a sus vidas. Vió en el resto de sus compañeros incertidumbre, pero a la vez aceptación al oirla hablar de prejuicios y las consecuencias que tan bien conocían. Al verla tan segura, firme y a la vez dulce y cálida dialogando con el resto, supo inmediatamente que ya tenía casi el camino limpio.

Martha salió unos instantes, luego de aquel discurso de preparación y volvió al prontamente con los dos hombres caminando a sus espaldas. Ambos se movían con seguridad y prestancia, dejando en claro que no se dejarían intimidar por nadie. Draco vestía pulcramente una túnica negra, su cabello se lo había cortado hacía tan sólo unas horas dejándolo hasta la altura de sus orejas, sus ojos brillaban con la altanería tan propia de él. Mientras que Blaise se empeño en usar una túnica café y ni siquiera se había querido afeitar la barba que ya tenía dos días, no encontraba que aquella presentación ameritara mucha preparación.

Luego de varios cuestionamientos, durante los cuales Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó, al contrario de Zabinni, que se trato de defender someramente, las voces se fueron acallando, sobre todo al ver que Sandor, no parecía dispuesto a negarse a la presencia de ellos, aunque tampoco pareciera agradado con la idea.

Su actitud correspondía a tanta lejanía, debido a que ya había hablado con ellos. luego de enterarse de su presencia no dudó en ir a establecer las pautas de convivencia y cooperación. Desde ese momento los detesto aún más, especialmente a Draco, no soportaba esa arrogancia que destilaba por cada poro de su piel. Sin embargo se dió cuenta de que apesar de todo, ellos serían de ayuda y por eso se controló de sacarlos de ahí a punta de hechizos o incluso patadas si hubiera sido necesario.

Draco sin mirar a nadie especialmente, luego de haberlos escuchado reclamar, recordarle su pasado, mostrarse desconfiados y hasta temerosos, sólo se dedicó a mirar a Sandor, lo reconoció enseguida como el lider de todos aquellos, que para él no eran más que pobres personas insignificantes y lastimadas. En cambio aquel hombre se mostraba poderoso, no sólo físicamente sino también en cáracter e ideas, y si debía establecer un dialogo con alguien sólo lo haría con quien considerara medianamente digno de él.

- Veo que tienen el mapa antiguo de Gran Bretaña- fue lo único que dijo con tono serio. Si estaba ahí era para dar información y eso haría. Jamás se rebajaría a tratar de complacer o defenderse frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué sabes de el?- le preguntó Sandor sonando más rudo de lo normal. Ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Martha, que desestimó inmediatamente, aun estaba demasiado enojado con ella como para aceptarle algo así.

Draco se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el mapa, viendo de reojo como varios de los que se encontraban a su alrededor se apartaban, no por amabilidad sino más bien por rechazo.

- Acaso creen que tenemos peste- les recriminó Blaise sintiéndose el más ofendido, cuando había sido a Draco a quien el receptor de aquel gesto.

Nadie respondió nada, simplemente se quedaron mirando que era lo que el rubio tendría para decir.

- Ví uno en poder de Voldemort- aclaró tratando de sonar indiferente, mientras no dejaba de estudiar aquel papel antiguo, lleno de coordenadas y trazos.

- ¿Qué buscaba?- le cuestionó Sandor, para saber que tanta información tenía aquel hombre.

- No me digas, que después de todo este tiempo, aún no lo saben- respondió con fingida sorpresa. Respondiendo con su mirada acerada la desafiante que Sandor le daba.

- Draco- intentó llamarle la atención Martha, provocando que el rubio se volteara a mirarla con una sútil sonrisa en los labios.

Nadie en aquel lugar parecia de humor para jugar aquel juego.

- Sólo puedo decir que Voldemort tenía ganas de viajar a algunas partes de Gran Bretaña, en busca de un gran tesoro perdido, aunque nunca lo logró- continuó diciendo, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de advertencia de Martha para que sólo se centrará en ser un aporte y no un fastidio para el resto que validara que su presencia era sólo un gran error.

- Continuando con tu metáfora...- comenzó a decir Sandor sin alterarse lo suficiente, aunque por dentro quería patearle el trasero a quien consideraba nada más que un niño altenero- ¿Cuáles eran esas partes?.

- Yo no fuí alguien que participó en estos planes- le aclaró Malfoy percibiendo las ocultas intenciones de aquel gigante. Saber que tan confiable era la información que podía entregarle, pidiéndole algo que ellos ya parecían saber.

- Claro, ya sabemos que participabas en otras cosas- acotó Sandor, incapaz de reprimir aquel comentario.

- Sandor, basta- intervino Martha sin levantar la voz.

Draco estuvo a punto de enfrentársele, pero al ver como el hombre se quedaba en silencio mirando fijamente a Martha, como si tuvieran un dialogo sin palabras, se vió sorprendido de descubrir que al parecer ambos compartían más que ideales. No tuvo dudas que aquellos dos eran amantes, tal vez pareja, y que la reacción de Sandor hacía él era más bien una cosa de celos. Eso simplemente lo relajó, jamás se preocuparía por algo de estilo, ya lo había vivido en diversas ocasiones, y aunque sabía que los celos podían ser motor de muchas cosas, él los reducía a una de las peores bajezas que un hombre pudiera cometer.

-Continúa por favor- le pidió Sandor a Draco sin dejar de mirar a Martha.

Aquello le causo cierta gracia a Draco, no podia creer que un hombre como Sandor, con tanto poder que irradiaba, se viera dominado por una mujer de aspecto frágil, la cual con una sola mirada logró apaciguar a aquel gigante.

- Escuche alguna vez, que pretendía ir a las Islas Híbridas- mencionó Draco, volviéndose nuevamente al mapa para señalar el punto exacto en donde se ubicaban- según decían ahí había algo que le interesaba muchísimo-

Sandor y todos los demás volvieron a centrarse en la conversación. algunos miraban el mapa, otros comentaban que aquello tenía sentido ya que aquel lugar albergaba muchas leyendas en torno a lo especial que eran aquellas islas.

- También tenía como objetivo ir a Stonehenge- aportó desde atrás Blaise, quien se había quedado rezagado, pero no ajeno a la conversación.

Todos se voltearon a verlo, incluso Draco lo miró alzando una ceja de incredulidad.

- Mi padre viajó ahí, por ordenes de él, nunca supe para qué y que fue lo que logró- acotó dando un paso para quedar más cerca del centro, donde la mayoría estaba reunido.

- Así que tenemos dos lugares- murmuró Sandor, mirando tanto el sur como el norte del mapa.

- Debemos investigar ambos, y saber si el Ministerio ya maneja esta información y cual será su próximo paso a dar- señalo Martha, sintiendo un poco más de alivio al ver como de pronto toda la tensión inicial por la llegada de aquellos dos, pasaba a segundo plano y el grupo volvían a enfrascarse en suposiciones, planes, ideas y comentarios sobre su trabajo.

Luego de minutos en que no hicieron más que comparar información, varios de ellos se retiraron para dedicarse a tareas especificas con respecto a la nueva información. Otros partían a infiltrarse y obtener información más cercana del Ministerio. Mientras que el la cocina seguían Sandor, Martha, Blaise, Draco y otros más, discutiendo sobre la Magia Ancestral. Sandor aún desconfiaba de que aquellos dos nuevos miembros dijeran saber tan poco sobre ella. Pero prefería callar y no perderlos de vista en ningún momento.

Draco ya estaba cansado de estar ahí, hacia tiempo que toda la conversación rondaba en lo mismo. No podía negar que se había sorprendido, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado, al enterarse de sobre la Magía Ancestral. La había oído, pero en aquel entonces, durante la guerra, no había parecido tener real importancia, más bien era como el sueño más estrafalario de un demente como Voldemort, pero ahora comenzaba a entender algunas cosas, y varias interrogantes le habían surgido, sobretodo en el tema que involucraba al Ministerio y especificamente al Ministro en todo aquello. Sin embargo sabía que tendría tiempo para descubrirlas. Ya se había ganado el derecho a estar ahí, aunque sabía que nadie confiaba en él, poco le importaba, mientras entregara información y participara, lo dejarían permanecer con ellos, y ahora le encontraba un nuevo sentido, tal vez no sólo podría recuperar su fortuna sino también algo mayor.

Se dispuso a marchar, cuando escuchó unos pasos y una voz que le pareció extrañamente familiar.

Hermione que se había encontrado todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, había decidido regresar al lugar de la reunión sin mucha información nueva, ya que debía tener por lo menos algún nuevo dato para enfocar mejor la investigación.

Cuando Draco avanzó unos pasos hacia la salida se quedó detenido en seco. Cuando Hermione ingresó a la cocina su cuerpo quedó paralizado inmediatamente. Él observaba la imagen de una mujer sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ella sintió sus piernas fallar cuando se topó con una mirada gris sobre su cuerpo.

Draco seguía sin creer que precisamente en aquel lugar se pudiera encontrar con ella, miles de preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, tratando de encontrarle sentido a que la perfecta Granger estuviera ahí, precisamente ahí, en un grupo que se ocultaba y trabajaba contra el Ministerio.

Hermione sintió como un escalofrío la recorrió desde la nuca a los pies. Tenía a Draco Malfoy al frente, con esa mirada que la golpeaba sin clemencia. No fue capaz de pensar en nada, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Su pasado se hacía presente y sus pesadillas se comenzaban a hacer realidad.

OoO

_Continuará..._

_He aquí el capítulo de la semana ¿Qué les ha parecido? (cambie mi nombre de usuaria a And Raven, espero no casuse problemas o confusión)  
><em>

_Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, leen y colocan en alertas :)_

_Ahora si quieren saber que pasará, cómo reaccionarán, qué harán Draco y Hermione al verse frente a frente después de 5 años, sólo dejen un review._

_Sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas son muy importantes para mí._

_Saludos y espero nos estemos leyendo pronto  
><em>

_REVIEW  
><em>


	6. Cara a cara con el demonio

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 6: Cara a cara con el demonio**

Hermione no entendía en que momento había comenzado a enloquecer, o tal vez era posible que se hubiera quedado dormida mientras leía algún libro. Aunque eso pareciera poco probable ya que no estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para que eso llegase a ocurrir. El tema de la locura, no parecía agradarle, pero no tenía otra explicación a lo que veía, salvo que estuviera delirando de fiebre. Intentó tocarse la frente, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondió, estaba paralizado en el umbral de la puerta, sin poder quitar la vista de aquel cuerpo que tanto se le parecía a Draco Malfoy.

-_Pero no es él... es imposible que este aquí_- se intentó convencer sin pronunciar una palabra.

Se fijo en los ojos de Draco, tan fríos como los recordaba, tan mortiferos para si misma como el peor de los hechizos y sintió unas enormes ganas de correr. El miedo la embargó completamente, acelerando sus latidos cardiacos, sintiendo la presión de la sangre en un pitído que le inundaba los oídos. Huir de aquella pesadilla, era lo mejor que podía hacer, sin embargo su cuerpo se negaba, no podía mover ni un sólo músculo para volver sus pasos y borrar aquella imagen que veía.

-_Es una ilusión, un juego macabro de mi mente_- se repetía, queriendo negar que aquello era cierto.

Pero ahí lo tenía, lo veía más claro que nunca; su cuerpo, su mirada, su cabello, todo indicaba que era él, ¿que tan real era?, aún no lo sabía y no quería comprobarlo.

Draco estaba igual de quieto que ella. Su mente trabajaba en darle sentido a toparse frente a frente con alguien como Hermione Granger en un lugar así. Se sentía sorprendido, aunque su expresión seria y fría no lo demostrara, pero no había duda de que aquella imagen le había provocado una reacción inesperada.

La reconoció enseguida, mantenía aquel indomable cabello castaño, que en esos momentos llevaba atado, dejando caer ciertos rizos sobre su rostro. Sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas que recordaba, aunque en esos momentos estuvieran paralizadas en una mueca de sorpresa y en sus ojos creciera una chispa de temor. Esto último fue lo que le eliminó cualquier duda que lo estuviera confundiendo, era ella, luego de cinco años el destino los cruzaba nuevamente.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?, se preguntaba Draco deshaciéndose de la sorpresa. Ahora lo rondaba la intriga, jamás pensó encontrársela ahí, de hecho no habría querido verla de nuevo nunca más. Había pasado años intentando desaparecerla de sus pensamientos, al igual que lo había hecho con todos los recuerdos de su época escolar, los había almacenado en un lugar oscuro de su mente y ahora aquella mujer que le provocaba los más repulsivos sentimientos, la culpable que de vez en cuando tuviera las más vívidas y confusas pesadillas, aparecía de la nada, en aquella casa. Provocándole una mueca de repulsión en su labios.

- ¿Malfoy?- murmuró Hermione en estado de shock, sintiendo como el terror que la embargaba refulgia en sus ojos, la angustia le oprimía el pecho, y la desesperación le provocaba temblores en las piernas.

- Sangre sucia- siseó Draco haciendo que todos, incluida Hermione se fijaran aún más en él.

No supo porque aquello había salido de sus labios, llevaba cinco años sin usar aquel insulto y en ese momento se escabulló desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Eso era lo que Hermione le provocaba, por lo que tanto la despreciaba.

Aquellas dos palabras bastaron para que Hermione no tuviera ninguna duda. No había muerto. Era él. Aquel insulto que aún retumba en sus oídos le encendieron todo el odio que albergaba para aquel hombre. El único por el cual sentía tan negativo y fuerte sentimiento.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- logró pronunciar Hermione, sonando como un grito entrecortado.

Draco la miró aún más intensamente, al escuchar como Hermione le gritaba con la voz claramente afectada, mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente con un dedo.

Su rostro serio se volvió aún más tosco al verse cuestionado por ella.

- Eso mismo me preguntó yo... ¿qué haces tú aquí?- le respondió devolviéndole la pregunta, con una voz mucho más segura que ella y claramente mucho más fría y potente.

- No puedo creer que seas Hermione Granger- murmuró Blaise Zabinni desde más atrás, totalmente incrédulo ante la revelación.

Tanto Hermione como Draco lo miraron unos segundos, pero rápidamente siguieron con su duelo de miradas. A ella le sorprendió verlo también a él en un lugar como ese, pero la mayor impresión sin duda se la había provocado el rubio. Al único que no deseaba por nada del mundo volver ver era a él.

- Veo que se conocen- intentó decir Martha notando la situación y el tenso ambiente que había inundado todo.

Los demás presentes permanecían en silencio, observando las claras muestras de que aquel encuentro era todo lo contrario a un buen momento para los involucrados.

- Vaya, que interesante verte por aquí... Granger- comenzó a decir Draco tomando el control de si mismo y de la situación, esbozando una media sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

- No te atrevas a hablarme- exigió Hermione con los dientes apretados y los puños totalmente cerrados en sus palmas.

- Dejame pensar, qué puede estar haciendo la perfecta prefecta, la mejor bruja de su generación en un lugar como este- continuó hablando Draco desestimando la exigencia de Hermione. Sonriendo con ironía a cada palabra que pronunciaba al recordarle aquellos adjetivos que supuestamente la definían.

- Maldito bastardo- le gritó Hermione avanzando dos pasos.

La rabia comenzaba como un volcán en plena erupción a inundar su cuerpo, quería callarlo, abofetearlo, hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera silenciarlo y si tenía suerte desaparecerlo de su presencia.

Draco ni se inmutó frente a aquel arrebato, su mirada penetrante no se vió interrumpida.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso tus amiguitos se aburrieron de tí?- siguió indagando, en tono más irónico que de real interés.

- Se supone que deberías estar muerto- le dijo Hermione, de forma más parecida a un gruñido que otra cosa.

- Se supone- le sonrió él sombriamente- ¿eso es lo que esperabas?- preguntó de manera retórica.

Hermione velozmente pensó en aquella pregunta ¿Acaso era lo que deseaba? ¿Saberlo muerto?. Se recriminó inmediatamente por siquiera haberse preguntado aquello, era lógico que eso era lo que quería, lo había esperado e intentando asumir por todo ese tiempo, que Draco Malfoy, aquel demonio que tenía enfrente, había muerto y con eso, desaparecido para siempre de su vida, aunque eso nunca fuera completamente posible. Lo mejor que hubiera podido pedir era saberlo muerto y enterrado para siempre y no agobiándola con su inesperada presencia cuando ya su vida estaba lo suficientemente alterada por causa del Ministerio.

- Sí, deberías estar muerto, pudriéndote en el infierno- le respondió escupiendo las palabras.

Aquella forma de hablar, sorprendió a todos alrededor, Sandor y Martha miraban sin entender nada y Blaise estaba anonadado por el odio que mostraba Hermione en su reacción. Jamás la había visto actuar así en sus años de colegio, cada poro de su piel destilaba aquel sentimiento cuyo único blanco resultaba ser su amigo, que parecía hacer caso omiso a lo que pasaba. Zabinni no dejó de preguntarse a que se debía aquella reacción, pero guardó silencio, esperando su momento.

- En tus sueños Granger, no me iré tan fácil, no dejaré que nadie se quede con lo mío- le aclaró con firmeza.

Aquellas palabras inconscientemente hicieron desestabilizar a Hermione, dió un paso en falso hacia atrás, pero cuando notó que Draco sonría ante aquel gesto, nuevamente se enfureció.

- Lo único tuyo es una estadía completa en Azkaban, eso es lo único que un ser como tú se merece- le lanzó Hermione, volviendo a retomar toda la fuerza.

- ¿Así? y quién me llevará allá... ¿lo harás tú? La gran heroína que según parece, ahora es una fugitiva. Dime por qué razón estas aquí, acaso organizaste una nueva liberación de los estúpidos elfos que al inútil de Rogers no le agradó. Claro, no tendría quien le limpiara los zapatos que tú y las ratas de tus amigos le lamen día a día- le cuestionó con ironía, causando una carcajada por parte de Blaise que fue mal vista por Sandor, quien le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria que lo silenció en un segundo.

- Si es necesario, te encerraré yo misma, para que pagues todo lo que has hecho- le respondió controlando sus manos inquietas, omitiendo todos aquellos comentarios.

Una risotada oscura se le escapó a Draco, que retumbó fuerte en las paredes de aquella habitación, pero no mermó en nada la actitud desafiante de Hermione.

- No me hagas reír- le restregó Draco.

- No soy tu payaso- murmuró Hermione tan furiosa que sus ojos ardíaban en fuego.

- No, no tienes ni un poco de gracia, pero si recuerdo que puedes servir para otra cosa...- comenzó a decir lentamante Draco, saboreando las palabras que decía, viendo como aquella alusión a su último encuentro desfiguraba el rostro de Hermione.

La reacción de Hermione fue tan inmediata y veloz, que ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera Draco, logró percibirla ni detenerla antes de que ésta estampara su mano en la mejilla del rubio. Aquella bofetada que llevaba conteniendo desde el segundo instante en que lo reconoció resonó fuerte en la cara de Draco, que no se volteó ante la fuerza, pero que inmediatamente comenzó a sentir el ardor en aquella zona y que iba en aumento a cada zumbido que percibía en sus oídos.

Draco Malfoy no se lo esperó, aquel toque de Hermione le escoció la piel, pero aún más el orgullo. Antes siquiera que Hermione retirara completamente su mano, la tomó con fuerza, sosteniéndola, atrapando también su otro brazo de manera brusca, enterrando sus dedos en la delicada piel de la mujer.

- Maldita sangre sucia- le murmuró iracundo, sacudiéndola a cada palabra.

- Sueltame, Malfoy- le exigió entre un quejido de dolor.

- Nunca, escuchame bien, nunca vuelvas a tocarme- le siseó entredientes. Escuchando como los demás se ponian en alerta y el miedo nuevamente bañaba los ojos de Hermione.

- Sueltala Draco- le gritó Martha.

- ¿Que ocurre aquí? No vamos a permitir problemas en esta casa y menos un comportamiento como ese Malfoy- le aclaró enfadadamente Sandor.

Draco apretó aún más los brazos de Hermione, mientras la sentía removerse y quejarse. En uno de los movimientos logró pegar su cuerpo al suyo y sus alientos agitados se mezclaron.

- Está es la última vez que me golpeas... para la siguiente estarás muerta- le susurró al oído de manera tan profunda que Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza, como si fuera una gelatina.

- Me oíste, dejala- exijió aún más fuerte Sandor, dispuesto a intervenir con cualquier medio necesario.

Draco liberó la tensión en sus dedos, dejando a Hermione desestabilizada en su sitio. Ahora el que la miraba con odio era él. Se había olvidado lo intenso que era aquel sentimiento dirigido hacia ella y ahora aquel golpe había liberado todo lo que había guardado.

Recordó vívidamente la primera vez que la vió en su primer año en Hogwarts, como al saberla hija de muggles se sintió defraudado por eso y comenzó a detestarla. Revivió la humillación en cada clase por ser la mejor y aquella aversión creció. El golpe en tercer año, sus logros e imagen de heroína buena samaritana, sólo sirvieron para demostrarle que no podía más que odiarla. Era todo lo contrario a él en acciones y actitud, era todo lo contrario a lo que él debía querer en una mujer, pero aún así algo en él la deseaba. Tal vez ese mismo odio que había alimentado año con año era el causante de aquello. Pero ya se había saciado, la había humillado y doblegado en aquel ataque y no había vuelto a pensar en ella, salvo en pocas oportunidades cuando tenía la maldita pesadilla de tenerla bajo suyo, que lo hacía despertar con una erección tan dolorosa que ni con agua fría bajaba.

Ahora la tenía en frente de nuevo, a escasos centrímetros de distancia, y de pronto se dió cuenta que ya no era aquella que había conocido, no, en ese instante en que la veía aún adolorida e inestable, logró percibir que su expresión estaba más dura, no sólo por lo recién ocurrido sino que era algo más profundo y permanente. Percibía el odio con que lo miraba, algo que en el pasado jamás había visto en ella. Hasta ese instante la creía incapaz de sentir algo de ese estilo. Esos sentimientos, Draco los asociaba a otro tipo de personas, no a una ingenua mujer que siempre luchaba por la moral y la justicia. Algo había cambiado en los ojos de Hermione y aquello lo desconcertó.

- No puedo estar aquí, no frente de un ser tan asqueroso y despreciable como Malfoy... Jamás pensé que tendrían a mortifagos, esto no es lo que creía- mencionó Hermione acaloradamente.

Le lanzó una mirada decepcionada a Martha, y evitó a toda costa volver a fijarse en Draco Malfoy aunque fuera sólo un instante otra vez. Retrocedió como pudo los pasos suficientes y comenzó una carrera hacia su habitación, con un claro objetivo, huir de aquella casa.

En la habitación reinó el silencio tras la abrupta partida de Hermione. Sólo los pasos de Blaise irrumpieron aquello.

- ¿Quiero que me expliquen que acaba de ocurrir?- pidió Sandor sin saber a quien exigirle realmente la respuesta, sólo pasó su mirada severa en Martha, Blaise y Draco alternativamente.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó de nuevo Blaise desconcertado aún por habersela topado.

Martha no quiso responder, se dedicó a mirar la espalda de Draco, intentando encontrarle la respuesta a aquella escena. Podía entender el rechazo hacia el pasado de él como mortfago, no había sido la única, aún el resto no los aceptaban realmente, pero aquella reacción tan intensa, cargada de recriminaciones, temor y odio debía tener una fuente aún mayor y lo averiguaría. Lo que menos quería era afectar el objetivo de trabajo y sin duda esa relación tan escarpada entre ambos sería un gran obstáculo.

Rápidamente recordó las últimas palabras que Hermione había dicho y aquello la hizo comprender que debía ir tras ella y evitar que cometiera alguna imprudencia. Se apresuró a seguir sus pasos, pero al pasar a lado de Draco que seguía con la mejilla roja y la mirada encendida de furia, se detuvo unos instantes.

- Ya hablaremos de esto- le susurró, dejándole implícito en sus palabras que esperaría una explicación.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, pero simplemente se volteo con un gesto de repulsión hacia todo lo que veía y escuchaba. La oyó salir de la habitación, mientras intentaba retomar su semblante rígido e inalterable de siempre.

- ¡Vaya Amigo! quien diría que la perfecta Granger estaría aquí y toda una fiera, tremendo bofetón que te dio, dime ¿Qué le debías?- comenzó a decir Blaise tratando de distender el ambiente.

- Cierra esa puta boca y dejame en paz- le siseó Draco dirigiéndose hacia la otra salida de la cocina que daba al pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

- No vas a ninguna parte, tenemos aún trabajo que hacer- le hablo Sandor.

Sandor sabía que las cosas se habían enturbiado con la discusión, pero para él lo más importante era determinar pronto los pasos a seguir y tal vez si esos chicos le daban la mayor información pronto, los podrían sacar de la casa y volver a la tranquilidad de antes.

- No se me da la gana, ya terminé por hoy- le respondió altaneramente sin detener sus pasos.

- Entonces me oirás una cosa antes- lo llamó Sandor nuevamente.

Draco fastidiado se volteó para verlo, mirándolo de tal manera para que no le quedará duda que sólo le otorgaría unos minutos de su tiempo antes de continuar su camino.

- No son bienvenido aquí- le aclaró sinceramente a ambos- pero ya están en esto y no quiero problemas. No sólo a Hermione no le gusta tener que trabajar con un mortifago-

- Fuimos, ya no... y no por voluntad propia- le aclaro Blaise.

- Creo que debes hablar sólo por tí- le aclaro Sandor al ver la mirada asesina de que Draco le dirigió a su amigo por estar siempre entrometiéndose en las conversaciones- pero ya no es lo que realmente importa, la mayoría no esta de acuerdo con vuestra presencia, pero lo harán por el bien mayor.

Draco no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido, aquello del bien mayor lo hastíaba, no podía encontrar una frase y una excusa más patética para disfrazar el hecho de que todos querían recuperar algo propio, que al final siempre lo que movía al ser humano era un objetivo personal y ellos no escapaban de eso.

_. Somos egoístas por naturaleza_- declaró mentalmente, pero omitió cualquier comentario, no tenía el ánimo en aquel momento de entrar en una discusión filosófica con aquel hombre.

- Así que te exijo un buen comportamiento, no más insultos, agresiones o dejar un trabajo a medias como lo que acaba de ocurrir- terminó de puntualizar Sandor señalando con la mirada a Draco, para quien iban específicamente las palabras.

Este ni siquiera se quedó para responderle, no tenía interés en aceptar una orden de él, ni siquiera rebatirle. Lo miró como si fuera un desconocido que lo importunaba y se retiró. Dejando a un Blaise que intentó sonreír antes de continuar relatándole los datos que sabía sobre la búsqueda de la Magia Ancestral.

OoO

Hermione llegó como alma perseguida por el diablo a la que era su habitación. Aún le temblaban las manos cuando abrió la puerta, y unas enormes ganas de vomitar la aquejaron. La presión y ansiedad de lo recién ocurrido se alojaron en su estómago, por lo que debió correr al baño contíguo. Se inclinó como pudo sobre el retrete y vomitó todo lo que había comido durante la cena. Aún más débil que antes, se enjuagó la boca y sin perder tiempo se dirijió a recoger las pocas cosas que tenía.

Ni siquiera se dejó pensar, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener su mente congelada, no quería recordar ni un instante de lo que acababa de vivir. Con esas mismas ganas intentaba contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

- Esto no es real- se repetía caminando de un lado a otro tomando nerviosamente lo que debía guardar.

Ni siquiera escuchó cuando alguien golpeó la puerta, dando un brinco de espanto al sentir como esta era abierta. Creyó por un segundo que él la había seguido y eso volvió a desesperarla.

- Alejaté o no respondo- le gritó antes de reconocer a quien entraba, tomando su varita fuermente. Si antes no la había usado ahora sólo quería lanzar un par de hechizo que lo lastimaran lo suficiente como para no verlo jamás.

-Cálmate, soy yo... Martha- le aclaró la mujer entrando con las manos a la vista.

A pesar de que no era a quien más temía y a la vez aborrecía, eso no la calmó.

- Esa advertencia también va ahora para tí, así que sal de aquí- le mencionó Hermione con rabia, volteándose a guardar todo desordenadamente en su bolso.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- la detuvo Martha al verla poner todo de vuelta en aquel bolso con el que había llegado.

- Me voy- fue lo único que le quiso decir Hermione sin siquiera mirarla otra vez. Se sentía traicionada por ella.

- ¿Dónde pretendes ir?- volvió a cuestionarle.

- Eso no te importa- le lanzó intentando avanzar hacia la puerta.

- Estas loca si crees que podrás salir sola de aquí sin que seas atrapada antes del amanecer por algún emisario de Rogers- le mencionó Martha interponiéndose en su camino, sonriendo internamente al ver como la mención de Rogers y su inminente captura la hicieron detenerse un instante.

- Ya me las arreglaré- acotó Hermione retomando el control.

- Primero debemos hablar- volvió a detenerla Marha.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar si se puede saber?- ironizó Hermione, intentando avanzar pero Martha le tenía bloqueada la salida.

- ¿Quiero que me expliques por qué te vas?- le pidió con una voz inocente que le pareció totalmente falsa a Hermione.

- Me has engañado- le respondió escuetamente Hermione. No quería mencionar a Draco ni siqueira a Zabinni.

- ¿De qué engaño hablas?- preguntó Martha, esta vez un tanto confundida por las palabras usadas por la castaña.

- Te atreves a preguntar con lo que acaba de pasar- le inquirió ofuscada.

- Así que es por la discusión que tuviste con Draco allá abajo- menciono Martha de manera distendida. Sin entender la magnitud que aquel enfrentamiento había tenido para ella, y aunque no lo supiera también para Draco.

Hermione soltó un sonoro bufido de enojo. Además no le pasó desapercibido que había usado el nombre de Malfoy para referirse a él y eso le causó aun más desconfianza. Si se llamaban por su nombre era porque había una amistad ahí, incluso tal vez algo más y eso le provocó que su sangre hirviera aún más fuerte y las nauseas se volvieran a hacer presentes, llenando su boca de sabor a bilis que trató de controlar comenzando a respirar profundamente.

- No sabía que entre ustedes había tanta tensión... fueron compañeros de colegio ¿no?- preguntó Martha.

Hermione intentó no tomar en cuenta el extraño tono de voz que usó Martha al decir que había tensión entre ambos, como si una chispa de picardía se prendiera en sus palabras, cosa que encontró de lo más absurda y sin sentido. Por lo tanto ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de responder.

- ¿Cómo los puedes tener aquí... Son Mortifagos?- le reclamó alzando la voz, enfatizando con horror las últimas dos palabras.

- Por lo que pude ver tu mayor problema es con Malfoy- le puntualizó Martha, desajustando a Hermione por un instante.

- Porque él fue el peor de los dos. Acaso no sabes todo lo que hicieron. Dijiste que ustedes no eran como ellos, me aseguraste que aquí no había ningún mortifago- continuó la castaña con su descargo.

- El que ellos esten aquí no cambian las cosas, además ellos ya no son...- intentó decir Martha.

- Encima los defiendes- la cortó Hermione con un grito escandalizado.

- Necesitamos su ayuda- le aclaró Martha tratando calmarla con la mirada.

- En que podría ayudar que no fuera usar sus malas prácticas. No sabes las cosas horrorosas que puede llegar a hacer...- le respondió Hermione. La fuerza que tenía se fue debilitando a medida que iba pronunciando la frase.

Martha la quedó mirando unos segundos, comprendiendo de pronto que toda aquella ofuscación, que todo el temor que se reflejaba en los movimientos, en el tono de la voz, se debía a algo mucho más personal, algo que intuyó desde que vió la forma en que se reconocieron. Había una historia entre ellos, ¿de qué tipo y que magnitudes había alcanzado?, ya tenía una idea, pero sabía que ese no era el momento para indagar explicitamente en aquella relación.

- No sé que te haya hecho Draco...-comenzó a decir Martha de manera suave.

Esa frase que parecia ser tan simple, alertó a Hermione, de pronto se sintió vulnerable, a punto de ser descubierta en todos sus secretos, aquellos que guardaba con el mayor de los recelos y jamás quería revelar.

- Nada...no me ha hecho nada- le indicó con voz dura, deteniendo toda continuación que Martha estaba formulando.

Aquella muralla que Hermione puso ante Martha, también lo hizo consigo misma, bloqueo todo pensamiento que resurgía aún con más fuerza que en el momento que se encontró con el demonio de sus recuerdos.

- No es prudente que te marches...- comenzó a recordarle Martha al verla caminar hacia la puerta otra vez.

- Ya te dije, no puedo estar aquí- le remarcó, aunque por dentro no dejaba de cuestionarse que haría cuando pusiera los pies fuera de aquella casa.

Lo primero que planeo fue ir a ver a sus amigos, ellos no dudarían en ayudarla si les contaba todo lo que le había pasado con el Ministerio, pero rápidamente comprendió que si ya la estaban vigilando desde antes, no se imaginaba que clase de resguardos habrian para atraparla por haberse escapado. Luego pensó en seguir en el mundo muggle, mezclarse en el pueblo o ciudad en la que estuviera aquella casa en la que se encontraba, y así mantenerse a salvo, sin embargo rápidamente pensó qué haría para protegerse, dónde se escondería y de qué viviría. Viajar a Australia con sus padres conllevaba los mismos riesgos que visitar a sus amigos y sobrevivir en lo muggle. Ninguna opción parecia viable, aún así nada se comparaba con lo que implicaba convivir bajo el mismo techo con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué clase de cruel broma del destino es esta?- murmuró derrotaba Hermione.

Martha supo que aquella pregunta no iba dirigida para que la respondiera. Tampoco sabía como hacerlo, especialmente con su historia, no dudaba que la vida muchas veces resultaba ser demasiado cruel y no había razón o argumento que aliviara la carga. Simplemente se acercó y deposito su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione que se volteó a verla con una expresión silenciosa y triste, a la cual sólo pudo responder con una maternal sonrisa de apoyo.

- Quedate- le pidió con un tono cálido y tranquilo- sino quieres verlo...verlos- se corrigió inmediatamente- haré lo posible porque no se encuentren, o si deben coincidir en alguna reunión importante te aseguró que no te molestaran-

- ¿Cómo ustedes, que parecen ser un grupo que nada tiene que ver con lo que ellos son, pueden confiar en lo que digan?- preguntó Hermione más calmada.

Martha sabía que aquel avance de tranquilidad y confianza que Hermione había vuelto a retornar, podría perderlo en el mismo instante en que pronunciara las siguientes palabras, pero era el paso que debía seguir si no quería que luego las cosas fueran peor.

- El resto no lo hace- le aclaró ante la mirada desconcertada de la castaña- estan aquí por mí, son algo así como mis invitados-

- ¿Qué... tú?- preguntó monosilábicamente.

- Voldemort estaba tras la Magia Ancestral, ellos saben un poco de eso, por eso te dije que los necesitamos- le respondió sin soltar su agarre de ella. Aún temía que Hermione saliera corriendo en cualquier momento. Y su temor no era sólo por ella y lo que le pudiera pasar si la atrapaban, también consistía en lo que eso podía ocasionar al resto del grupo. Era el miedo a que se revelara toda la presencia de la resistencia en aquel refugio y así iniciar la tan temida cacería de la cual se habían mantenido al resguardo con mucho esfuerzo.

Hermione la quedó mirando unos instantes, reflexionando sobre lo dicho, y especialmente sobre que era lo más sensato para hacer.

¿Debía marcharse y enfrentarse al Ministerio? no era culpable de nada, no podían cometer una injusticia, se aseguraba mentalmente.

- _Estas hablando de Rogers, un tipo sin escrúpulos_- su misma conciencia le respondió.

¿Acaso quedarse en aquel lugar era lo mejor? ¿Se marcharía Malfoy pronto? ¿podría soportar verlo otra vez y sobrevivir?. Aquello la agobiaba y el dolor de cabeza se acrecentaba a cada pregunta nueva que se hacia.

-Quiero que me digas todo, cómo y cuándo los conociste, pero aún así no te aseguro que me quede- le pidió Hermione soltándose de su agarre para dirigirse a un par de sillas que habían en su habitación.

Otra vez interrogaría a Martha, pero esta vez sentía que ya no podría creerle todo que le dijera. La desconfianza se había instalado en su cuerpo y nuevamente se sentía a la deriva, quizás en la misma cueva del demonio. Iba a escuchar atentamente, analizaría cada palabra, cada gesto y según lo que le dictara su razón decidiría. Esa podría ser su última noche en aquel lugar, quizás podía ser su última noche en libertad.

OoO

Draco había llegado a su habitación a paso seguro, pero tranquilo. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, se quedó detenido mirando la negrura de la noche. Los árboles del bosque que los rodeaba y ocultaba ni siquiera lograban distinguirse con claridad. Luego de unos minutos en la más completa calma, decidió que debía hacer algo, lo único que podía despejarlo en aquel hueco perdido en la nada.

Se quitó la túnica que llevaba y la camisa, arrojándolas sobre la cama. Despejó el centro de la habitación y a través de un hechizo logró expandir un poco sus dimensiones. Lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era espacio. Tanteó en el bolsillo de su pantalón aquel estuche que desde hacia un par de años que llevaba consigo a cualquier lado, junto con su varita eran las únicas cosas de las que jamás se apartaba.

Cuando alcanzó el estuche de cuero negro, extrajo lentamente una daga de metal. Era una exquisita y fina arma de tiempos medievales, su empuñadura tenía una incrustación de diamante en el centro. El resto parecía ser hierro normal, pero Draco había sentido, la primera vez que la tocó, una corriente eléctrica que le demostró que aquel metal poseía algo más que eso, aunque no pudiera asegurarlo.

Se dispuso en el centro del espacio libre, empuño la daga y cerró sus ojos un momento para poner su mente en blanco. Respiró profundo, mientras sentía una rafaga de viento colarse por la ventana y acariciar su torso desnudo. Cada vello albino que rodeaba su ombligo y se perdía en un camino bajo el pantalón, se erizaron ante el leve frío. Trato de eliminar aquel y cualquier otro estímulo, pero su mente aún así no dejaba de trabajar, proyectándole las imágenes de lo recién ocurrido. La vio nuevamente frente a si, temblorosa y a la vez combativa, mirándolo, odiándolo.

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, enfadado consigo mismo ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto aquella mujer? se cuestionó con severidad.

Se colocó en posición de combate, esgrimió la daga y comenzó a realizar movimientos de ataque. Se puso en guardia con la daga apuntando directamente hacia el frente, para luego comenzar a desplazarse por la habitación, haciendo movimientos con el brazo y las piernas. Unas cuantas patadas y saltos lo dejaron respirando agitadamente, pero no le importaba.

El sudor recorría su rostro y su torso, en el cual se marcaban aún más los músculos ejercitados con aquella actividad.

Defensa y contrataque, así se mantuvo por más de cuarenta y cinco minutos y fue sólo la necesidad de beber un poco de agua lo que hizo que bajara la daga por unos instantes y se diera un descanso. Se secó el sudor del rostro y se apoyó contra una pared, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Se alegró que Blaise aún no hubiera llegado a la habitación, estaba seguro que le haría las mil preguntas y de paso, aprovecharía de hacer cuanta broma se le ocurriera, pero no tenía las ganas ni la paciencia para controlarse y no dañarlo.

Ese día que se auspiciaba como productivo, había terminado de una forma nada agradable. Cuando se levantó en la mañana tenía como objetivo obtener más información sobre la Magia Ancestral de la que entregaría, porque estaba seguro que así como él tenía datos, no había duda de que Martha, Sandor y el resto conocían otros tantos que él no manejaba y le serían de mucha utilidad en un futuro, sin embargo aquella irrupción había cambiado todo, su mente se había desviado de lo único que importaba en esos momentos, pero no volvería a ocurrir, no se lo permitiría.

- No me vas a arruinar los planes Hermione Granger- siseó enterrando la punta filosa de su arma en la pared, antes de volver a comenzar su práctica.

OoO

_HOla! qué tal? aquí les dejé el tan esperado reencuentro (bueno me atrase casi un día, pero ayer era un día importante para mi, así que no tuve tiempo hasta ahora para subir el capítulo). Les ha gustado el encuentro? siento que podría haberlo hecho con más fuerza, pero las reacciones y lo que ocurrió van en relación a la personalidad de cada uno, entonces esto era lo más adecuado para el Primer Encuentro._

_¿Hermione se quedará o huirá?, ¿se verán pronto otra vez y Cómo actuaran nuevamente?, que pasá con la Magia Ancestral, Rogers y sus planes, ¿qué creen ustedes?... bueno eso será en el siguiente capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me alegra leerlos._

_Especial agradecimientos a: Mama Shmi, Diable Dreams, China Lop32, Alee Malfoy Cullen, Allison Cameron, VeronikaBlackHeart18, MariaPotter2002, Citlaliiiify y Jos Black._

_Espero saber sus opiniones._

_Nos estamos leyendo :)_

**Review Plis**


End file.
